Soul Searching
by DSCWin
Summary: Life continued for the Winchesters and Lark but when Lark finds out her friend and sister Christina is suffering through more fits from her previous abduction she goes to help. But will Dean, Sam and Lark find out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**By pobular demand we now have the third enstallment of "Hunter's Vacation" Soul Searching. Thank you so much for your continuous help NCSUPNATFAN without your help I'm not sure if this would be such a hit! Thank you for your support all my readers and fans. Hope you enjoy! Supernatural does not belong to me or anyone else who writes fanfiction. Lark belongs to my friend NCSUPNATFAN and Christina belongs to me. Comment and enjoy!**

Chapter One

Crickets chirped their nightly symphonic songs as fireflies danced in the light of the crescent moon. A low distant rumble of a black Chevy Impala glided to a stop and the rumbling stopped allowing the crickets to continue without interference. The only sound was just the crickets until once again they were interrupted with three doors slamming shut.

Three shadows raced quietly through the dense trees until slowly coming to a stop. A moss covered cabin stood alone in the night darkness, a small lit candle glowing hauntingly in the attic window, making Dean Winchester let out a slow breath before directing his two siblings, Sam and Christina, towards opposite sides while he expertly moved up the middle heading towards the front door.

Inside the attic a dark shape blew out the candle sending the cabin into darkness. The shape's trap had been tripped allowing the creature to go hunting for human flesh. Silently it moved heading towards Dean who moved around the darkened cabin playing a brainless weakling while gripping tightly a flare gun in his jacket pocket.

The creature moved silently over the paper like debris from its past victims as it tried to move behind Dean. But as it silently moved it failed to notice Sam and Christina appearing in the doorframe shooting in two flares.

The creature hissed in frustration turning around to attack the two but the bright flares made the creature howl with pain as it desperately tried to find some dark corner. But as it spotted a dark hallway it came face to face with Dean, who raised his flare gun and took the shot, aiming at the creature's face, lighting it up as if it were made of wicker.

Dean rushed out of the house by breaking through the window and rolling in the dirt before climbing to his feet. He only had a few shallow cuts on his hands and face and so wasn't surprised to feel blood slowly ooze from the wounds. As the cabin continued to burn with a last shrill screams slowly faded away and the three Winchesters silently turned and headed back towards the Impala and climbed in.

The crackling of the burning cabin was overwhelmed by the Impala roaring to life and soon was replaced by the sound of distant fire trucks wailing in the background. As Dean quickly peeled out of the woods Christina silently pocketed her cell phone as it was her that had called in the fire department, again that was part of the plan.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The Antler Inn in Jackson Hole, Wyoming was slowly coming alive with travelers finally arriving after a long days drive. All Dean wanted to do was to head to the bathroom for a shower to clean off while his siblings grabbed the evidence of the flare guns and tossed them into the trunk of their car before heading inside their two story hotel room, complete with three queen sized beds, two bathrooms and a small kitchenette.

Dean grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom without much of a "good job tonight" to his siblings before he closed the door behind him. Sam and Christina quietly headed up the stairs to their beds and Christina was allowed to take a shower first, which she excepted.

Sam hated the silence that surrounded him in their hotel room and promptly grabbed his headphones from his backpack and plugged them into his phone to listen to some music he had saved on there for just that reason. He leaned back in his bed listening to his soft rap when his music was interrupted by a new text message he had just received. Sam didn't recognize the number but as he opened it up feeling like he knew who it was from.

"Sam, don't call this number as I don't want Dean to find out who you're talking to. I saw your latest kill out on the hills and wanted to congratulate you. I hope you have forgiven me for leaving during the night last month but I had to."

Sam glanced at the still closed bathroom door and quickly sent a reply.

"Lark? Why did you leave without telling us? Dean was so upset that you left he went all hunter mode on Christy and me."

Sam leaned back in his bed as he saw the bathroom door open and saw his sister walking out in her pajamas drying her hair off with a towel. She smiled and Sam entered the bathroom with his things although he didn't feel like taking a shower now as Lark was texting him. Or at least he hoped she was.

"Yes and I'm sorry. I couldn't stay...It was too much..." Came the reply as Sam took off his sweaty shirt and dirty pants before tossing them in the corner. As Sam stepped into the water spray, he heard his phone vibrating across the counter and go still. He had received another text message, but he was enjoying his shower to much to read it right then.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean lay on his side staring at the door of their hotel suite expecting to see it magically open to show Lark standing there. Instead, he closed his eyes picturing her face next to his, trying to remember the way her body curved into his. The sweetness of her laugh and the sorrow that filled her eyes when he told her that he wanted her to leave, for her own protection was the only image he could pull up. He let out a groan as he rolled on his back one of his hands gripping the blanket while the other one was placed underneath his head. His mind whirled around him as he remembered everything that had happened the morning after Lark had left.

 **One Month Ago**

 _Dean woke up and sat at the edge of his bed trying to stop himself from going straight to Lark's room_ _when he was experiencing the troubles of being a man. He decided to take a cold shower to both wash_ _himself and to take care of his morning problem. But as he headed towards the bathroom, the opened_ _door to Lark's room made him stop and look inside. Her room was empty. He took a step inside seeing_ _a piece of paper on the nightstand, thinking it was a letter from her he picked it up, instead it was the letter he wrote to her before he left for New York._

 _"Lark left last night." Bobby said from the doorway holding a cup of coffee. "Woke up to someone drivin'_ _away. Saw that it was Lark leavin'."_

 _Dean sat down on the bed and leaned his elbows on his kneese; he knew he had messed up big time._

 _"Care to explain?" Bobby asked trying to keep the anger from his voice._

 _Dean sighed and looked up at Bobby. "I told her that I was toxic, that we were better off apart before I hurt her."_

 _Dean heard the soft thumps of Bobby's feet stomping towards him before he felt his head being_ _smacked hard up the backside and cringed._

 _"You damn idjit!" Bobby cussed spilling some of his hot coffee on Dean's leg on purpose. "Why'd you_ _push away the only good thing to ever happen to you? You done it now boy. You screwed up your chances_ _with her."_

 _"I was going to apologize last night, but I thought she'd give me a chance to apologize today after we both had some time to think. I didn't think she'd leave in the middle of the night like that. I'll try calling her later today."_

 _"Well, good luck with that. That number she has has been disconnected. So good luck trying to get a hold_ _of her." he growled stomping his way out the bedroom door. "Tried calling her this morning to ask_ _what happened, and all her cell phones are disconnected."_

 _"Even the one she's been using, Sam's burner?"_

 _"She gave that back right after Christy had been taken." Dean felt his mouth dry up as the woman he felt_ _closest to had left. "Now she'll be able to disappear for however long she needs. Come on, everyone_ _else is waiting for you to head out. Got ya a case up in Boise. Idaho."_

 **~DSCWIN~**

 **Present Day**

Dean was surprised he had fallen asleep but was awoken by someone pressing up to him. He looked over and felt his heart nearly explode out of his chest with excitement.

"Hi Dean." Lark said her voice soft as to not awaken anyone else in the suite. "I wanted to say congrats on the kill earlier tonight."

"How did you know that?" Dean asked secretly pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, that she was really there. He nearly pulled her into a kiss when he felt the sting from his pinch as she was really there beside him.

"I was heading out to take care of that creature as well. Bobby and I ran into each other just outside of Fortworth, Texas after dealing with a poltergeist in a Frat house."

"Well, I guess you wanted to be found then, huh?" Dean said sarcastically, spite lacing his words.

Lark's head lowered for a moment before she looked directly into Dean's face.

"You know something..." Lark started trying to keep her voice normal so not to wake the others upstairs. "You need to stop feeling bad for yourself. It's your own fault that I left. You pushed me away Dean. I came to help you as Bobby told me you were having problems tracking the bitch."

"That's a lie." Dean said evenly sitting up in his bed and looking hard at Lark. "I hadn't spoken to Bobby in over a couple of weeks. He's been busy trying to deal with other hunters. There's only two other people that knew we had trouble tracking that creature. So who is it, Lark? Sam or Christy?"

Lark's eyes drifted up the stairs to where the others had to be sleeping before looking back at Dean.

"Sam." Lark said softly."I did tell you the truth that Bobby sent me here to take the creature down, as he hadn't heard from you three in a while. He dumbly thought that you guys got yourselves captured or killed and I came to clean up the mess. However, when I saw you three in the woods taking care of things..."

"I figured Sam left you our hotel key didn't he?" Dean asked gently, even though he was still angry at his brother for snitching on them. Lark slowly nodded her head and Dean leaned back against the headboard before looking up the stairs to where his siblings slept and then back at Lark.

"Dean, I can't stay much longer. I have other things I need to do." she said with a soft sigh.

"Lark, I know what I said to you back at Bobby's was stupid. But why didn't you wait until the next day to leave? I know I can't just say 'I'm sorry' and expect things to be back to normal. You need to understand why I was pushing you away, I thought you being with me would put you in harms way."

"And doing this job doesn't do that already?" Lark said her eyes in a surprisingly playful glare.

Dean smirked trying to regain control over his thoughts. "My point was when you asked me that question, I wasn't sure how to answer. Words just came pouring out of my mouth and after I said them...I wanted to apologize to you that night. To explain that I wasn't trying to push you away, but I thought you needed a little space. I know I hurt you, Lark. But I wanted you to know that I am a major jackass and an idjit."

Lark smiled and let out a soft giggle before shaking her head a little. She looked back at Dean and slowly climbed out of his bed.

"You leaving again?" Dean asked tossing the blankets off his legs to walk over to her. Lark blushed as she stared in Dean's eyes wanting him to kiss her, but knowing if he did she wouldn't be leaving this room any time soon.

"Dean, I'm dealing with some personal troubles that only I can deal with. I just need to do some soul searching on my own. I'm starting to think I'm forgetting who I am." she answered, forcing herself to be strong and not give in.

"Will you be coming back?" Dean asked his green eyes sparkling with hope. "Sam and Christy really miss you a lot too." he added.

"I'll think about it." She picked up a pad of paper from the hotel and quickly jotted down her number and handed it to Dean. "Goodbye Dean." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on his cheek before leaving as quietly as she appeared leaving him standing in the middle of his bedroom not sure what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the journey is beginning. Let's see how things work out now.**

Chapter Two

Christina turned on her side only to feel her arms tied to the bed the rough straps buried deep into her skin making her start to whimper. As her eyes opened she saw she was still inside the hotel suite causing her to look scared thinking she was under a prank from her older brothers but her heart stopped in her chest as the bathroom door opened and Spencer strolled out wiping his bloody hands on a white towel. Christina tried to scream for Dean and Sam but found her voice paralyzed.

"So beautiful like the day I started to take your soul." Spencer said strolling to her bed and sitting on the edge and stared at her. He gently brushed his fingers against her skin, which burned like holy water on demons as he smiled in joy seeing her twitch and groan in her bed. "This isn't a dream, little Winchester." Spencer cooed leaning down close to her ear. "Its a nightmare. It's how I can tell you..." he leaned in close his lips barely scraping her earlobe as he whispered seriously into it. "You will never be free of me. So if I die you will die as well."

He pinched Christina's jaw leaned in closer and kissed her gently. She felt her wrists release from the restraints and began to slap and hit Spencer who returned in grabbing her wrists and held them tight.

"Christy!" Spencer said his voice worried began to change into Sam's. "Christy! Wake up!"

Christina's eyes flew open as she saw Sam looking down at her his face full of worry. Heavy footsteps ran up the stairs and Dean appeared too worried to be daydreaming about his evening encounter with Lark.

"It's okay." Sam said slowly releasing his sister's wrists and helped her into a sitting position. "It was just a nightmare." His sister's body trembled beneath his hand just as she curled herself smaller into a tight ball as she just felt silly for having such a bad nightmare.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked when he saw goose bumps running up her skin.

"Just had a nightmare." Sam said and both of them were relieved that she slowly sat up and looked up at both of them. "Want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Just need a shower." Christina said which both her brothers nodded and allowed her to head behind the closed door. The two brothers silently looked at each other before heading downstairs wanting to give their sister some time alone.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was pouring over a newspaper as she sipped her morning tea trying to distract herself from her night visit with Dean. Her stomach rolled when she saw the hurt in his eyes and she knew she needed to give him an explanation why she left that night instead of telling them the next morning. She had asked Sam about Christina but he kept dodging around the subject of her friend and younger sister not actually coming out and telling her she was still suffering from what had happened to her.

"Would you like a refill on your tea?" a young preppy girl asked her as she made her way to the tables.

"I'm good thank you." Lark said but the young girl stayed at her table. Lark looked up at the young waitress with questioning eyes trying to be polite as she didn't like people staring at her. "May I help you?"

"There's a man outside that's looking at you." she said her voice starting to quiver with uncertainty. Lark turned around wishing it was Dean standing there but it was instead Castiel looking a little more disheveled then she remembered. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's a friend." Lark waved at Castiel and motioned him to come inside to sit with her. Castiel complied and moved inside the cafe, not wanting to cause a riot if he were to appear out of no where.

"Lark." Castiel greeted nodding politely at the woman standing there.

"Would you like something to drink?" the waitress asked.

"No thank you I'm good." Castiel said and the woman left giving Lark a 'be careful' look.

"Cas, is everything alright?" Lark asked sensing something in his eyes as he looked at her. They didn't seem confusing or complex. They seemed more, human.

"I lost some of my grace as punishment for helping break Owens out of his holding cell." Castiel explained sitting straighter in his seat. "I thought you'd be with the Winchesters. Are you not traveling with them anymore?"

"No I'm not..." Lark said her head and eyes lowering onto her nearly empty tea cup. "Dean and I had some...words after they got back from New York and we decided to go our separate way." She looked up at the confused angel and tried to get a better look at his face. "Were you there when we were having dinner? I thought I felt you nearby."

Castiel remained silent but nodded slowly. "I wanted to tell everyone that I wasn't going to see you for a while as I served my punishment. But I didn't want to interrupt the happiness that I saw."

Lark nodded an understanding. "Well if you need to know where they are try looking in room 501 at the Antler Inn not far from here. That's where I saw Dean last." Castiel nodded his thanks as Lark finished her tea and set down some dollar bills to pay for the drink. As she stood up her finger slid across her newspaper causing the thin paper to slice into her flesh. She grimaced in pain for a moment and looked down at the line of blood across her finger.

Castiel reached towards her and gently gripped her finger. Lark watched the tiny glow before it quickly vanished. A paper thin scar had replaced the blood. "I hope you don't plan on getting hurt worse than that."

"I'm going to try not to." Lark smiled thinking the angel was telling a joke. "So are you going to head to Dean and the others?"

"As soon as we walk out. I'm not sure how these people will react to a man disappearing."

"Good idea." Lark agreed. She led the way to the front of the cafe and out the door before heading to her car.

Castiel looked around and saw too many people around and decided to climb into the passenger side of Lark's car. She didn't seem to mind as she pulled away seeing the angel looking straight ahead as she headed for another town to look for another case after dropping Castiel by the hotel.

"Thank you Lark." Castiel said as she drove and stopped next to a hotel a few minutes later.

Castiel recognized the black Chevy Impala that sat with the trunk open and saw Dean walking out of the room carrying his duffel bag. He froze when he saw Lark's car pull up. Castiel waited until Lark stopped, allowing the angel to exit the car.

"Cas, where have you been?" Dean asked tossing his duffel bag inside his trunk before joining Castiel at Lark's car.

"I was being punished for taking Owens out of his cell." Castiel said standing by the car. Lark sat there debating if she should just wave goodbye or get out and stay for a few minutes.

"Well it's good that you're at least vertical." Dean said slapping his angel friend on the back. He bent down at looked at Lark with a calm expression. "Want to come inside for a few minutes?"

"I should get going actually." Lark said waving at Castiel who walked inside the hotel to help the others to gather their supplies. "But I'll see you again sometime."

"Is that a promise?" pressed Dean gently.

"Not a promise but a hope." she answered and drove off quickly before Dean could try and stop her.

He shook his head slowly knowing he screwed up. As he got closer to the door Christina came out looking flushed as she wanted to see someone. But judging from the disappointment his sister wanted to see Lark.

"Don't I feel loved." she said coldly before she let out a forced sigh. "Anyways, got a call from Bobby. He has something in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"What is it?" Dean asked knowing his sister wanted to change the subject as she felt a little miffed not seeing or talking to Lark.

"Chupacabra." Christina said before letting out a sigh and then froze holding her breath for a good twenty seconds before opening her eyes as if nothing had happened, but Dean knew it wasn't normal.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Christina said looking as Castiel and Sam came out carrying the rest of the bags. "Well, let's get going. We've got a sixteen hour drive ahead of us." Dean nodded quietly as he watched his sister climb into the back of the Impala. Sam and Castiel had finished putting bags inside the trunk and got into the Impala too.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark couldn't believe she left before letting Dean say anything to her. Did I want him to stop me, she wondered as she drove out of town. Was I wanting him to tell me to stay? Her mind continued to buzz with questions that she failed to notice the light had turned red. Lark had only a moment to react as a truck pulling a large camping trailer collided into her car sending it skidding across the asphalt and down a small embankment. Glass, metal and bags flew around Lark as she felt her body being thrown about the cab of her car. Blood trickled down the side of Larks head as lights moved in and out of focus. Sparks danced around her as rescue workers fought to get her out of her vehicle. Before darkness enveloped her, the face of Dean appeared in her mind, his green eyes large and full of longing. The phantom feel of his touch on her skin was the last thing she remembered as the rescue crew pulled her out of her crushed vehicle and placed her on a gurney.

"You need to hold on, ma'am." one of the rescue squad workers said as they pushed Lark to open doors of an ambulance. "You're going to be aright."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark woke up with a splitting headache as bright lights seared the insides of her eyes. Looking around as she sat up, she realized she was inside a bedroom at Bobby's. A soft rap at her door had her scooting back against the headboard before the door opened showing Dean holding a tray of breakfast foods and a single rose in a vase.

"Happy Mothers day, Baby." Dean grinned as he sat down and place the tray of food across her legs. Lark felt something move underneath the blanket and it startled her. "Easy Babe. Don't over react. She started moving yesterday. It's still amazes me too."

"She?" Lark asked looking confused up at Dean and noticed a small silver band on his finger. She glanced down and saw a matching band on her own finger. Lark was really confused now by all of this. "Dean how did I get here?"

"Yeah I know you're as happy as I am." Dean said not bothering to answer her question. It was like he didn't even hear what Lark had said. "But I know you'll be a great mom." He leaned forward and gently kissed the side of her head. Lark moved her hand up and down in front of Dean's face and saw no reaction from him. She slid out of her bed to see her stomach wasn't swollen and the moving had stopped. Turning back she continued to watch as Dean began to play out a scene of happiness with a non existent Lark. Curiously, Lark glanced down and saw the ring was no longer there.

As she moved to the door she felt stitched up skin pulling at the side of her head and she raised fingers to gently trace a long stitched wound at the side of her head. Knowing she wouldn't be stopped Lark rushed out the door and fell onto a forest floor. She could feel the cold mud under her hands as it oozed between her fingers and wetness coming through her jeans making her legs chill.

Something growled behind her and she spun around surprised to see she was wearing hunting clothes. A large black shape reared back showing a row of sharp white teeth. Blood red eyes gleamed as it searched for her. Lark slowly scooted backwards trying to get away from the shape but a stick snapping caused her to freeze. The black creature let out a growl and moved in for the kill as drool dripped from its mouth and flew around as it gnashed its teeth together. Lark scrambled to her feet wanting to get away from the creature.

As she looked back she was no longer in the woods but inside a house she hadn't been in for years. This was the place where she had spent her remaining childhood after the age of eight. "Lark? Come on down for dinner!" Lark found herself in her grandparent's home surrounded by many happy memories. They had taken her in after her parents died in a car accident. She moved towards the door when it opened showing a kind looking older woman with a soft smile on her face. "Lark, come on my little dove." the woman chuckled much to Lark's enjoyment.

"Gra-Grandmother..." she stuttered slightly throwing her arms around the woman's body, but the woman didn't hug back. Once again, Lark was in an already programmed dream. Releasing her grandmother, Lark moved back trying to understand what this was and was there a way out of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So an accident has made Lark experience different way of life. What would she now encounter? Will she be able to meet up with the Winchesters and have them understand why she left? We'll have to see. Thank you for all those who are taking this journey with us. I hope things will be exciting and thanks again for those that have helped!**

 **Chapter Three**

Lark sat confused as she watched the world continue to flip through the three scenarios. She was like a fly on the wall, watching the world around her spin something gentle tugged on her left arm. Looking to her left she didn't see anything until she heard a high pitched laughter behind her. Turning around she saw a young girl with large smile motioning Lark to follow her. Lark did look over her shoulder to make sure that she was the one the young girl was wanting and seeing nobody behind her, Lark followed the young girl who happily skipped down a darkened path until it came upon a light at the end of it.

Lark froze afraid that the young child was a kind of Reaper sending her to her death but the young girl smiled up at her.

"Don't be afraid." she said reaching out and grabbing hold of Lark's hand. "It's just to help you find out where you need to go."

Lark was still unsure but gently took the young girl's hand. The feeling of warmth and comfort drifted through Lark's body even the wound on the side of her head vanished.

"Are...Are you an angel?" Lark asked and the young girl smiled.

"I'll be called an angel someday. I hope." The child said making Lark look confused. "Come on, Lark. Let me show you what life would be like with and without you."

As they moved closer to the light, it grew brighter enveloping Lark and the young girl in the warm light. Lark closed her eyes against the light until it slowly dimmed and she saw herself laying in a hospital bed alone. A nurse walked up and wrote a few things before leaving allowing Lark to move closer to examine herself and felt her stomach flip. The side of her head was still slashed and was roughly stitched together as if the one who provided the stitching was in a hurry. The young girl glanced up at Lark and gently touched her hand. A loud whirl filled the room and the nurse returned followed by a doctor. Lark was horrified as she watched herself die in the room alone.

"Let's call it." The doctor's voice was solemn when he glanced up at the clock. "Time of death, 16:09."

Lark looked horrified at the young girl who continued to smile. When Lark looked back up she saw herself standing in Bobby's home. Even with the light shining bright inside the windows the house looked dark and cold. Much like when she had arrived after her friend had been taken. She saw Dean sitting down at the desk a large bottle of Johnny Walker whiskey and his face was in his hand.

Lark could feel his depression as she watched him sit there. She moved instinctively towards him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge the touch but she could see a letter sent to Bobby stating of her passing. Dean must have been called about the letter as was evident if the slight shadow of stubble coating his cheeks and chin.

Dean looked up as someone moved inside and Lark saw it was Sam looking just as sullen. He too sported the rough stubble on his face as he collapsed into a couch.

"How is she?" Dean asked and Sam gently shook his head. "Go figure, right? I loose not only the woman I loved and stupidly pushed away I'm going to loose my sister too."

Lark looked down at the young girl horrified at what Dean had said. Before she could ask what Dean meant Lark was pulled into the bedroom she was familiar with.

Christina lay in her bed her face as white and sickly as she did look when she was brought back from Spencer's house. Lark raced to her friend's side wishing she could have been there in person so that she wouldn't be alone. Christina's eyes opened as she stared up at the ceiling before her body shuddered and the light left her eyes once again.

The grip from the young girl switched the world around her showing Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel standing in front of a pyre with two wrapped bodies laying side by side. Bobby and Sam began to pour gasoline over the sticks before placing the empty buckets besides them as Dean took out a book of matches lit one and tossed them inside the gas soaked sticks igniting the pyre with a small _woph_ sound. Lark was witnessing her send off along side her friend who mist have been hurt on a hunt.

"This will happen if you choose to leave this world." The young girl said to Lark.

"What would happen to them?" Lark asked motioning to the four men watching the bodies and wood burn. "What would this path lead them?"

"Their paths will only end in more blood, tears and pain. Which will eventually lead them to their deaths alone."

Lark lowered her head as tears slid down her cheeks. "I don't want to see more."

Lark felt the grip on her hand tighten as the young girl pulled her towards Bobby's front door. However when they crossed the threshold the rooms felt different. Despite the moon being the only source of light the house was warmer and more inviting then before.

"What is this then?" Lark asked not seeing anyone in the room and not feeling any presence of any others.

"This is happening now." The young girl answered and lead Lark to the couch. Lark sat down and the young girl sat next to her. "Don't worry, things will start to be interesting."

Lark looked down confused and just as promised the doors slammed opened and Sam came in dragging a severely wounded Dean who's face had a bandanna pressed to the side of his face by Christina who let go and Lark felt her stomach flip. One it was for seeing Christina alive and well helping her brothers to the couch before running to a cabinet that held towels and running back to the kitchen turning on the hot water, while grabbing the first aid kit Bobby had stashed above the kitchen sink. The second was seeing the extant on Dean's face as a deep gash ran from across his forehead and down his cheek.

"Dammit Christy hurry!" Sam screamed as Dean's eyes struggled to remain open.

"I'm hurrying!" Christina screamed back before stomping towards him holding a bowl of hot water and the first aid kit under her arm. She set the bowl on the floor and Sam rushed to call Bobby by using the landline.

Lark watched as Christina took a towel and cleaned around the wound on her brother's face. As she watched Dean's eyes opened and still being unfocused looked directly into her's. Lark glanced down at the young girl who looked up back at her with a soft smile.

"L..Lark?" Dean groaned stretching his hand out behind his sister's head.

"Sam! Dean's starting to hallucinate!" Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hand dropped. Lark took a step towards him but was stopped by the young girl.

"I have to be with him." Lark cried as Sam came running in helping his sister with their brother's injuries. "He has to know I'm here."

"This is your spirit. If you stay then what you saw before will happen. Only it would be him that dies."

Lark reluctantly backed up tears welling up her eyes as Sam and Christina worked on stabilizing their brother.

A hand gently pulling her towards the hallway, away from the commotion, made Lark let out a small cry of vulnerability as she didn't want to leave the room. She wanted to be with Dean let him know she was there for him. But with a blink of her eyes, Lark was back in the hospital room miles away from him. Still comatose inside her bed.

"Now you need to choose." The young girl said looking up at Lark her undetermined colored eyes staring directly into hers. "Do you live and know of his situation or do you die and loose being with him ever again?"

"I need to be with Dean." Lark said suddenly. "I don't want to die. I don't want to see him broken hearted. I need to be with him."

"Very well." The young girl walked up to Lark and gently touched her bare arm. Slowly she began to drag her finger down opening a black rift inside Lark's body. "Go inside, Lark. I'll take care of the rest."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark woke up gasping for air causing her heart monitor to react rapidly. Nurses and doctors came in to try and calm her down as she tried to pry out the I.V.s wanting to head to South Dakota and be with Dean. Help him recover.

"Ma'am, please calm down." the doctor's stern voice registered finally inside Lark's head as she reluctantly stopped fighting and laid back on the bed. "Thank you." He let out a long sigh of relief and began to shine a pen light into her eyes seeing if they would react. "Do you know your name?"

"Lark Harrington." Lark said knowing that was the name she had on the insurance card in her wallet at the time. "How long am I to stay here? I have to get back home."

"Miss Harrington, you've been involved in a major car accident, and sustained several serious injuries. You're not heading anywhere for at least a week."

"I...I can't stay here a week." Lark said struggling once again to hope out of her bed. "My...my boyfriend is hurt and I need to be with him. I don't want him to think I abandoned him."

The doctor shook his head slowly before looking at a nurse and nodded once. Lark felt the coolness of an alcohol pad before the sharp prick of a needle. Lark let out a small cry of surprise before she felt her world spinning. Her head felt heavy in her pillow as her world vanished into darkness.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Seven hundred and thirty miles away Christina walked out of the downstairs bedroom of Bobby looking exhausted and sweaty as she had spent most of the night trying to break her older brother's fever, which had just finally broke. The rumble of Bobby's truck roared outside shaking some of the glasses in the cabinets before going silent, while Sam sat up alert and ashamed he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"How is he?" he asked as Christina looked downhearted inside the empty coffee pot.

"His fever broke like ten minutes ago." Christina replied letting out a weak grumble of disappointment as she began to fill up the pot with water and coffee grounds.

"How's he?" Bobby inquired stomping into the house looking visibly upset and scared, as he always was when one of his three adopted kids got hurt.

"Fever broke ten minutes ago. His face is starting to loose the swelling, and he should be sleeping peacefully at least for a bit." Christina said looking tiredly through the cabinets for something to eat.

Sam quickly caught a bowl before it smashed into the ground at his sister's feet and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "You sit, I'll cook you something then it's off to bed for you."

"...Okay..." Christina said her face dazing off before she folded her arms on the table and lay her head down.

Bobby walked into his opened bedroom door and saw Dean sleeping a washcloth over half his face. Small streaks of blood had seeped into the fabric but it looked to have only come from some of the stitches that had been pulled out while he slept or fought with his fever. Bobby didn't care that Dean was in his room. That would only be the best option for his siblings to take care of him.

Closing the door Bobby sighed heavily unsure what to say until he rushed into the kitchen when he started to hear screaming.

"My god, Christy! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bobby rushed in seeing Christina struggling to pull a knife out of her brother's grasp before he finally shoved her away sending her to the floor gripping the side of her head.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She screamed her eyes shutting tight.

"Cas!" Sam screamed towards the ceiling. "We kind of need you here!" Bobby rushed to Christina's side already daydreaming about the large bottle of Johnny Walker Blue as he felt Christina trembling beneath his touch.

"What in Sam Hell is goin' on?" Bobby asked as Castiel walked into the dining room by the way of the livingroom.

"She fell asleep and then attacked me." Sam said already doctoring a small stab wound to his arm. Castiel walked up to heal Sam but he shook his head. "See if you can do something for her. Clearly Spencer did more then just took her soul the last time. He must have tortured her mentally as well."

"I can still see him..." Christina cried leaning up against Bobby.

"It's okay, kid." Bobby grumbled. "That dickless angel is locked up right?" Bobby glanced up at Castiel who nodded silently. "See?"

"He's still there." Christina sobbed making Bobby look up at Castiel who took a few steps and gently touched the top of her head and instantly Christina fell limp next to Bobby.

"How long has she been like this?" Castiel asked as he picked her up to take her to a bedroom.

"For a while. Had a nightmare in Jackson before you showed up." Sam said tossing the blood coated knife in the sink to be washed thoroughly. "Do you think you'll be able to help Dean?"

"I'll try." Castiel said walking out of the kitchen with Christina in his arms. "Sam, I'm sorry I left you three to deal with that creature."

"Don't worry, I'm too hurt to harm you." Castiel froze unsure if Sam was being serious or had some human humor he wasn't familiar with. "Just take care of her. I'll be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all those who have been joining me on this journey. Thank you for all the help from my friends and colleagues.**

Chapter Four

Beeping noises finally roused Lark from her drug induced slumber and she looked around the room realizing she was still in the hospital. She lay there a moment before the memories of what she had seen came rushing back to her. I need to get to Dean; she thought pulling the IV from her arm and removing the blood pressure cuff from the other one. Lark sat up but felt the world tilt sideways as a wave of dizziness overcame her for a moment. After taking a couple of slow breaths, she slid to the side of the bed and stood up, being careful to hold to the railing. Her legs felt rubbery, but she wasn't letting that stop her from breaking out of there. Her body protested the strain and movement, but she shoved the pain down not letting it stop her.

With that one thought in mind, Lark looked for clothes and only found the jeans and boots she was wearing figuring her shirt was trashed. After working the jeans up her legs and carefully settling them on her hips, she slipped her feet into her boots not bothering to tie them, just tucking the laces inside out of the way so she wouldn't trip. It wasn't too appealing, but since that was all she had, Lark adjusted the hospital gown over her upper body being mindful of the bandages and made her escape. With a quick glance out the door, she saw a stairwell not far from her room and made a bee line for it and slipped through the door before anyone saw her. She headed down the stairs as fast as she could go without falling since she wanted to get out of the hospital before someone noticed she was gone and sounded the alarm. Lark was sure she couldn't outrun the security guards if they found her.

Lark paused on one landing as dizziness and nausea swept over her making her break out in a sweat, but she wasn't giving up, she had to get to Dean. With sheer determination, Lark held onto the railing and worked her way the rest of the way down the steps to the ground floor. She was in luck and found it opened into a parking garage and hoped she could maybe find a car that had some clothes she could snitch. Watching for cameras, Lark crept down the shadowed, dark wall stopping to glace into vehicles as she went.

After nearly five minutes, her luck paid off and she found a Jeep that had zip out windows and doors and saw a gym bag in the passenger seat. One window had not been zipped all the way, so she was able to get it open enough to get the bag and see what was in it. She found a man's tank top and tee shirt and quickly changed into them, even thought they did have a stench about them and were too big. Lark ditched the gown and headed for a side door knowing she couldn't steal a ride here, since you had to pay to park and she had no money. She could feel stitches pulled and a dull ache throughout her body, but only paused long enough to be sure no one was around before leaving the hospital behind and limping away.

 **~DSCWIN~**

At least the hospital was near downtown and she disappeared into the public keeping her head down while searching for a suitable ride. No one seemed to pay any attention to her as she limped down the street. Lark finally saw some restaurants that had valet parking and strolled towards the guys waiting to park cars. She kept an eye on the crowd and easily lifted several sets of keys hoping one would be a suitable ride.

Being sure not to attract any attention, she headed for the parking lot and glanced at the keys seeing one was for a BMW which she dropped since it was too flashy. The other was for a Honda Accord and decided it would do if she could find it. She didn't like to do this, but since she was desperate she had to do it to get to Sioux Falls. It seemed luck was on her side when she found the Accord parked in the back and near a side street that she could take out of the place. After glancing around and being sure the coast was clear, Lark unlocked the car and got in quickly cranking it and pulling out, heading for the exit. She didn't let the breath she was holding out until she was lost in traffic and away from the place.

Since the car had GPS, she typed in Sioux Falls and checked the quickest route to take. After fiddling with the setting on the GPS, Lark began to follow the directions and made it to the main road that led to the interstate. She gunned it once she was out on the interstate knowing every minute counted. She rolled down all the windows to let the cool air rush in; knowing the sedative she was given at the hospital was still in her system and was making her sluggish and weak. The injuries she had sustained in the crash were beginning to ache since she had no pain medication to take. Lark took long deep breaths as she concentrated on staying in her lane and watching for cops patrolling the interstates.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean felt his stomach roll as he shifted in the bed. He blinked back some of the sleep and felt his body tremble slightly beneath the thick blankets. The door creaked open and Sam poked his head in smiling at his older brother who was gradually pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, you live." Sam said and Dean let out a grumble of annoyance; however he knew he would have done the same thing to both Sam and Christina if they had been in the same situation.

"God, do I feel like shit." Dean sighed throwing his legs over the edge of the bed happy he still had his pants on. The right side of his face felt tight and sore as he gingerly touched the faint traces of stitches on his skin.

"Well you sure don't look any better." Sam teased tossing a shirt on the bed next to his brother. Bobby's cooking some oatmeal. You think you can stomach some?"

"Yeah. I'll manage something. As long as it's not super sweet."

"Well, you know it's not since Bobby's cooking it." Despite still being sore, Dean let out a few weak chuckles before carefully pulling on his shirt grunting in pain.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Traffic had lightened up and Lark was moving along with several truckers when she felt herself start to pass out. Knowing this wasn't a good thing, she checked the road signs and decided to stop at the next exit to walk around and try to let this pass. After exiting the interstate, she pulled into a gas station and into a parking space away from the main flow of things. Not knowing what else to do, she started searching the car for anything that she could use. Lark found some change under the seat and lucked out in finding a couple of dollars in the compartment between the seats. She popped the trunk and checked it and found a light jacket she quickly put on and zipped up. Thinking maybe some water would help, she headed for the entrance of the station and went in search of something she could drink. With the limited money, she looked over the choices and finally decided on a bottle of juice, hoping it would give her some energy. She paid for it and decided to use the restroom while she was there before getting back on the road.

Lark locked the door and stared at her reflection in the mirror thinking she looked worse then she thought. There was bruising along one side of her face and bandages stuck out from under the tee shirt near her shoulder. Her side was tender and very sore to the touch, so she figured her ribs were bruised but didn't think they were broken. She used the bathroom and turned on the cold water to wash her face and hands. She cupped her hand and drank some water, relishing in the coldness as it went down her throat. Knowing she couldn't put it off any longer, she headed out to get back on the road again and get as far as the gas would take her to Sioux Falls and then she'd figure something else out.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean swallowed the last spoonful of oatmeal when his sister finally walked into the kitchen freezing and staring shamefully at Sam. He then watched as she tentatively took a bowl of oatmeal Sam handed her and set it on down on the table. Dean watched his sister play with the contents fighting to keep her eyes lowered.

"Well, I'm goin' out for supplies." Bobby said breaking the silence between the three siblings. "Need anythin' specific?"

"Something to help me sleep." Christina said braving a look at Bobby. Her voice was soft before it stopped as soon as her eyes fell on Sam. "Maybe a sorry card for Sam." she said her head lowering in shame.

"What..." Dean questioned looking confused at his siblings. "What happened?"

"She stabbed my arm." Sam said lifting his sleeve showing Dean a small piece of gauze taped to his skin. "It didn't go deep so I'm not worried about it. She thought I was Owens."

"Do you know what caused this?" Dean asked looking at his sister, more worried about her sanity then his own health.

"I was exhausted." Christina said softly taking a slow breath to keep her from crying. "I just closed my eyes for a minute and heard Owens' voice in my head. I turned and saw him wearing Sam's clothes telling me that I would never be free of him. I grabbed my switchblade and attacked him. Luckily Sam was able to deflect the knife, but got stabbed in the arm. Sam got the knife away from me, but I still thought it was Owens and I was scared he might use the knife on me so I struggled to get away from him...And then I finally woke up..."

"Damn, where was I?" Dean asked trying to see through the fog in his memory.

"You were passed out in my bed." Bobby answered gently placing a hand on Christina's shoulder. "Come on, kid. Why don't you come with me? Let your older brothers get some rest alright?"

"Okay." She answered gratefully, standing up and grabbing a jacket from the coat rack next to the door.

"Try and get some rest both of you. Ya look like crap. I may need you fit for a case that's come up."

"Will do Bobby." Sam and Dean both answered before watching as their sister and Bobby left the house. They hoped she might talk to Bobby or at least relax a bit being away from them and the memories.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The intense pain started about two hours later and Lark doubled over almost wrecking the car as she gasped for breath. She got the car to the side of the road out of traffic and cried out softly trying to draw in a slow breath. Tears flooded her eyes and leaked from them but she didn't care. All she could think of was not passing out, not yet...Not out here like this.

"Please God; I need to get to Dean. Please help me..." she prayed as she tried to control her pain. "He needs me...He needs to know I..." she tried to say but bit off the words as another sharp pain ran through her.

A tapping on the car window had Lark jerking in surprise and doubling over in pain. She couldn't see who was at her door and wasn't sure what to do. Before she realized it, her door opened and a man leaned in to look at her.

"Lark, are you okay?" Castiel asked seeing the intense pain on her face and the tears running from her eyes.

"Cas?" she gasped out looking in shock at him not sure how he got there.

"I heard your prayer and came to help." He said laying a hand on her forehead and using the last of his power to heal the worse of her injuries. He staggered slightly as she sat up and wiped her face. "Are...you better now?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, but what happened to you?" she asked getting out and letting him sit down.

"I used up my grace healing you. It will replenish, but it will take time. Unfortunately I can't take us to Bobby's. You will have to drive."

"That may be a problem..." Lark sighed as she moved her body feeling most of the aches and pain gone. "I'm almost out of gas and I have no money."

"Dean gave me one of these for emergencies." Castiel said rummaging around in his pockets until he finally pulled out a credit card.

"Thank goodness, I love you Cas." she cried taking the card and then kissing it before rewarding Castiel with a peck on the cheek too. "C'mon let's get you in the other seat and I'll stop at the next exit to fill up."

Lark helped Castiel to stand and moved him around the car to the passenger side and got him settled. She ran back to the driver's side and got in, checked the traffic and pulled back out onto the road.

"What happened to you?" he questioned when he saw bandages sticking out the neck of the tee shirt she was wearing and the dark bruise on the side of her face.

"I was in a car accident. I think I almost died, but this little girl showed me things that made me want to live."

"Little girl?" Castiel questioned not sure who she could be talking about.

Lark nodded. "She said she wasn't an angel yet? I'm not sure what she was, but she showed me Dean and he was hurt, I think he was dying. How is he? Please say he's okay." she said looking briefly at Castiel before back to the road.

"He did sustain injuries on a hunt, but I healed what I could. He's alive. As for the little girl, you must have been talking to one of the Powers that took on the child's form."

"Powers?" she questioned with a frown. "I'm not sure I know what that is."

"They are one of the orders of angels; they deal with birth and death. It seems someone wanted to be sure you lived." Castiel said looking at her in a different light. "You must be tasked with a greater purpose for them to want you alive. That is a great honor to have met one. Very few humans are granted an audience with them."

"Oh that doesn't sound impending at all." Lark said sarcastically mulling over why some Heavenly being would want her alive and for what purpose. "There's an exit, I'll stop for gas. Do you need food or drink or anything to help you replenish your grace?"

"No just rest..." Castiel said as his eyes closed and his head slowly rolled to the side.

Lark looked over at him a little worried since she had never dealt with angels before and hoped he would be okay. At least some of the burden was lifted when Castiel told her Dean was okay. She could let herself breathe easy again knowing she would see him soon. She pulled up to a pump and got out to fill the car thinking maybe she'd grab something to eat and drink too. She needed nutrients, as her body shook telling her that if she wanted to get to Dean, she first needed to take care of herself.

Lark was already trying to work on what she would say to Dean when she saw him and wondered now that she knew he was okay, should she really go to him. Would going to him just complicate both their lives more then it already was? She couldn't stop the doubt that wanted to invade her thoughts. Lark headed inside, giving Castiel one last glance to be sure he was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again for all your help NCSUPNATFAN! I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter Five

The drive through Nebraska was long and tiresome for Lark who kept debating with herself whether to drive through to Bobby's house, knowing Dean was alright and would be there, or to find a hotel and stay by herself. She felt her stomach rolling making her check the time and determined it was getting close to lunch and she needed something to eat. Castiel opened his eyes and sat up looking more alert then he did after he had used his grace to heal her.

"Feeling better there, Cas?" Lark asked pulling into a drive-thru of an In and Out Burger. Normally she wouldn't eat out as much but when she needed the food quickly she knew it was the best option.

"Yes." Castiel answered looking at the cars then out past them trying to understand where they were at. "I sense something looming." he said sniffing the air. "I believe I'll be taking us the rest of the journey."

"Whats going on?" Lark asked pulling out of the line as it was taking too long. She pulled back into traffic and headed back for the interstate before Castiel pointed to the shoulder under an overpass.

"We need to get to Bobby's not. It's not safe for us here."

Lark opened her mouth to ask what he meant when a large flash of lightning lit up the sky in a brilliant shade of white quickly followed by what sounded like an explosion as thunder shook the ground beneath the car. The heavy scent of rain was replaced by the torrent of water splashing to the earth, drenching those unlucky to be walking outside.

Castiel exited the car and raced to Lark's side fighting against the wind that whipped his trench coat around behind him as he pulled Lark from the driver's seat. Cars honked and traffic nearly stopped as Castiel wrapped his arms around Lark. Lark buried her face into his chest as rain was whipped under and overpass by the strong wind drenching them within seconds.

Lark's stomach flipped as she felt herself rising up into the air and minutes later felt her feet touched down on the wooden porch at Bobby's house. Her body was trembling from the icy coldness of the rain they had been in. Castiel took off his trench coat as he couldn't feel the effects of weather on his skin and wrapped it around Lark before he knocked on Bobby's front door. There was some scuffling inside before the door opened. Dean answered and looked surprised at seeing Castiel standing there with a rain soaked Lark shivering uncontrollably inside his trench coat. Her hair was plastered to her head and water dripped from the ends and down the front of the coat. Dean frowned and looked past them at the blue sky wondering where they came from.

"Dean." Castiel said pushing past the stunned Dean and leading Lark inside the house and into the living room. Dean rushed to grab a towel and threw it over Lark's head to towel dry her hair before pushing the trench coat out of the way and seeing her clothes were soaked through. He laid a towel around her shoulders and jerked a blanket off the couch and draped it around her too.

"What happened?" Dean asked seeing the bruises and scrapes on the side of Lark's face. "Did someone do this to you?" he asked slowly as anger started to build thinking a person was responsible for the injuries.

"It was a car accident." Lark said seeing anger flash in his eyes. "Just outside of Jackson. I wasn't paying attention and I was hit. They took me to the hospital unconscious, but I snuck out as soon as I could." she didn't bother telling him about the little girl and what she had seen. That was something she needed to keep to herself for now.

"Damn...I wish I had been there. I could've had Cas hear you sooner."

"I wouldn't have been able to heal the damage she sustained." Castiel said his voice soft and noticed that the house seemed empty and quiet. "Where is everyone else?"

"Bobby left with Christy a few hours ago and Sam's upstairs asleep." Dean looked at Lark then quickly ran up the stairs coming back with some of his sister's clothes and handed them to her. "Here, you could use these."

"Thanks." Lark said and took the clothes and looked up at Dean seeing the scratches on his face that looked better then when she had seen them in her out of body experience.

"Cas, come let's go outside to give her some privacy."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean out the front door leaving Lark to walk into Bobby's room to change.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean sunk onto a chair while Castiel stood besides him. The scratches on his friend's face made him look as though he was still in pain so Castiel gently pressed his hand on the side of Dean's face making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa. Cas...what the hell?

"I just finished healing your wounds." Castiel answered lowering his hand and swaying slightly.

"You going to be okay?" Dean asked reaching to grab his friend so he wouldn't fall.

"Yes. I will be fine." the angel replied sitting down besides Dean since his legs felt like wet noodles and didn't want to support him.

"I will have to be careful with my grace since it's not fully restored yet."

Dean looked up at Castiel and then out towards the driveway as Bobby pulled up and parked besides Dean's Impala. He stood up and moved down the porch to help Bobby carry in the bags of food. Bobby was on his cell phone when he got out of the car.

"Yeah...I'll come by and pick it up." Dean looked at Christina who had the look of grimness in her eyes as she helped gather up bags from the back of Bobby's car. "Thanks a bunch. Ya take care."

"What was that about and what needs picking up?" Dean asked as Bobby stuffed his cell phone into his pocket. He felt his stomach flip when he saw unshed tears in his eyes.

"Dean let's talk inside okay." he said his voice gruff and sad making Dean grab several bags of groceries at once before heading inside. Wanting to be useful, Castiel picked up the remaining bags and followed the others inside.

Dean set the bags on the table and looked up to see Sam walking in rubbing his eyes before running fingers through his hair. Dean pointed to a pair of scissors and made a snipping motion with his fingers. Sam replied by holding up his middle finger before dropping it as Bobby walked in.

"Dean that was a friend of mine in Wyoming. He found Lark's car in the impound lot at the sheriff's station. It was in a serious car accident and was totaled. Dean I'm sorry but Lark's in the hospital with severe injuries. He's been told she probably won't make it."

Dean looked confused and looked back towards the bedroom and back to Bobby as he tried to piece the puzzle together. Bobby and Christina tried to figure out why he looked that way.

"Uh...when did your friend hear about this accident?" Dean asked.

"Yesterday. He tried to get a hold of me but I was in a bad area and didn't get the call." Bobby answered.

"Dean, don't you understand..." Christina said her voice cracking with emotion. "Your ex-girlfriend or whatever she was is on her death bed and you're acting like you don't care."

"I do care." he said strongly. "But she's here. Cas brought her here a few minutes ago."

As if on cue, Lark emerged from Bobby's room wearing one of Christina's tank tops and jean's which were just a little loose around her hips and waist and kept sliding down. She was fussing with them and looked up to see all eyes on her face and looking over for other injuries.

"Lass...is..are you.." Bobby stammered looking shocked to see her standing there.

"I'll be fine Bobby." Lark smiled and looked at Sam who was happy to see her as well. "Hello Sam." she said before giving him a quick hug. She turned and looked at Christina whose eyes had darkened as she took a step back from her.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." she said restating Bobby's earlier remark. "But it's good seeing you." she turned and headed for the steps and disappeared into her room. Everyone was confused especially Lark.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked and watched as both Sam and Dean shook their heads.

"She's just going through some things. She'll be better once she calms down." Dean said.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby had left to pick up Lark's car and told them to look into a case that was in the next state over in Omaha, Iowa. Dean and Sam said they'll take care of it leaving the girls and Castiel behind. Lark didn't complain as she didn't have any of her weapons or gear and still felt she needed a few days to recover from her injuries. She busied herself with cleaning up the kitchen while Castiel rested on the couch as he used more of his grace to heal the last of Lark's injuries. Now as Lark saw her reflection she only saw the murky green and yellow of a healing bruise and the wound on the side of her head was now a white scar.

Christina walked in with a small pile of clothes and set them on the recently cleaned table. Lark looked up not upset with the gesture just wanted to look at her. Christina was looking away and wouldn't look at her.

"Wait." Lark called dropping the rag she used to clean the kitchen. "Why are you being so hostile towards me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Christina said walking to the stairs.

Lark raced and grabbed her arm wanting to resolve the tension between them.

"Christy I know that..."

"You don't get to call me Christy. Only family gets to call me that. You're just the woman that broke my brother's heart, left me alone and refused to call me and you expect me to understand why."

Lark lowered her head listening to her friend's ranting knowing she needed to get it off her chest. "I understand why you left. Dean's an idiot. No I'm sorry he's a dumb ass. He thinks things through as a koala thinks of its life goals. After you left I expected you to call me and at least let me know that you were alright. But I only got what you sent Sam. Then I hear you met up with Dean while we were in Jackson and you don't bother to see me." she complained her voice getting angrier the more she talked.

Castiel woke up and was standing in the doorway listening to the two woman talk things out. Lark was watching as Christina was fighting back tears but wasn't winning as large drops slid down her cheeks.

"Then when I heard you had been in a serious accident I prayed that you'd survive. If Dean hadn't said anything, I would have driven out there to be with you...I would have taken care of you like you did me. I was so happy to see you standing there Lark. I felt relief and wanted to hug you, tell you that I was happy to see you...But I felt betrayed that you didn't tell me goodbye or get in touch with me in all this time."

"I wanted to." lark said sincerely. "I wanted to wait and say goodbye to everyone at breakfast after you came back. But I was selfish and I know that, but I was hurting and couldn't deal with facing everyone after...I had to come to terms with some things and decide that was best for me. I never meant to hurt you, truly I didn't and I will do my best to not let it happen again. So can we still be friends?" Christina shrugged.

"Good, because Lark..." Christina's eyes darkened as she stared into Lark's eyes. "If you break Dean's heart again...I won't hesitate to kill you."

A red flag began to wave inside Lark's brain as she watched her friend turn and walk up the stairs to her room. She had never heard Christina talk like that before and knew she had been hurt by what she did, but to actually threaten to kill her was so out of character for her. She turned and looked at Castiel who had a concerned look on his face. He couldn't believe he had heard Christina say those things to Lark.

"Do you want me to watch her?" Castiel asked and lark felt her head nod.

She was concerned for Christina and was sure that if her brother were there or Bobby they would want to see if Christina was indeed alright. There was something going on in her mind that had Lark worried.

"I'm sure she's just dealing with a lot. I don't think she hates you I don't think she would harm you in any way."

"I'm sure too, Cas." Lark said hearing her cell phone ringing in the kitchen. "But I'm a little worried. She doesn't say things she doesn't mean. That just didn't sound like the Christina that I know." Lark grabbed to her phone and saw it was Sam calling her. Fear struck her as she thought something had happened to Dean. "Sam? Has something happened with the case? Do you need help?" she rushed out, her voice was on the edge of panic making Castiel freeze at the bottom of the steps curious of Lark's outburst.

"It's actually Dean." Dean replied sounding a bit sheepish. "My phone's dead so I'm using Sam's until it charges."

"Oh thank god." Lark sighed and watched as Castiel walked up the steps before vanishing from view. "Are you guys alright? Do you need me to join you?"

"At the moment no. Sam's asleep and I'm alright. Just needed to talk to someone. And I knew you'd be awake. How are things there?"

Lark glanced up the steps. Should I tell him, she thought wondering what Christina was doing now. "Everything's fine. Just been tidying up the place a bit. Christy gave me a more clothes to wear and Cas has been helpful in keeping me company while your sister slept.

"Well, let's hope those pills help her out." Dean mumbled but Lark caught what he said anyway.

"Is Christina alright Dean? She seems a bit off..." she asked carefully not wanting to upset him.

"I'm not sure; she's had a few episodes since she's been back. That bastard is still affecting her somehow. I don't know, it's maybe PTSD or something."

"Well, I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Thanks, I'm about to hit a dead area, Babe. I'll call you when we get to the hotel."

"Alright. Talk to you later, you two be careful." Lark ended and hung up not ready to say 'I love you' quite yet. She hoped Dean understood that she was still hurting from what he had said to her the last time she was there. But shaking her head, Lark continued to clean hoping things would be better once Bobby got back with her car. She'd have to decide what to do about a vehicle since she as pretty sure it was beyond repair.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The house was quiet and the only sounds were the settling of it as darkness descended over the countryside. Lark had busied herself with finishing some research Bobby had started for another hunter since he was kind enough to bring her car back here. She looked up when Cas came back down downstairs and joined her.

"How is she?" Lark asked not seeing Christina with him.

"She is...cleaning her weapons and didn't want any company." he said taking a seat across from her.

"Do you know what's going on with her? It's like her entire personality has changed since she was happened. Can that angel still be messing with her in some way?" Lark questioned.

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "I know he is secure in Heaven's prison. I checked on him myself. I have petitioned with the other angels that his grace be taken from him and he remain behind bars for the atrocities he committed on the humans."

"Too bad you can't just throw him into Hell and see how likes being tortured everyday." Lark mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"That could actually be done, but only if his grace is removed."

"Be honest with me Cas, do you see a change in her?" Lark questioned wanting his opinion.

"I do think she has become rather cold and uncaring about certain things. It seems she is still having flashbacks of her torture and hears him in her head."

"Can he project his thoughts even if he's in prison? Could he somehow be taunting her or if it Christina thinking she hears him?" Lark asked. "I know she is better physically, but maybe mentally she's still messed up. I mean a trauma like that, dying and then coming back...Man that's gotta throw you for a loop. Maybe something's been scrambled in her head."

"Bobby took her to see a doctor friend of his and the doctor gave her some medication to take hoping it will help."

"Has it? Are you sure she's taking it?"

"You will have to ask Christina. She's not allowing anyone to question what the doctor told her. Wouldn't even let Dean and Sam go in with her. She's being very vague and secretive about it all."

"That's not like her at all. I'm going to talk to Bobby when he gets back and get his opinion. Maybe he's seen something we haven't."

"That might be a good idea." Cas agreed.

"I know no one's going to like it, but I'm only staying for another day or two. At least until I find another car. I still have a couple of person things to take care of."

"But you will tell Dean that you're leaving?"

"Yeah, he won't like it, and it will probably hurt him but if we have any chance at all of getting back together...I have to leave. There's something I need to do alone."

"Since you've been gone Dean has not been taking care of himself and I heard Sam arguing with him about putting himself in harm's way. I think that's how he got injured on that last hunt. He know he made a mistake telling you what he did, but I'm not sure he knows how to fix it."

"Maybe it can't be fixed." Lark said sadly.

Neither knew that Christina had come downstairs and was listening to them talk about her and then she heard Lark say she was leaving again. A slow, simmering rage started building inside her because she knew Dean would be devastated if Lark left. She had warned her what would happen but it didn't seem to make a difference. As the rage began to build more it began to scare her. A soft voice began to echo in her mind. Fearing she was loosing grips on everything, she silently went up the stairs and entered in her room.

"I'm almost finished with this research and I'm going to take a hot shower and turn in. I'm still a bit chilled from my rain shower earlier." Lark told Castiel as she stretched her sore back and felt a shiver run down her spine. She figured it was from the soaking she got, but her sixth sense was telling her differently. Lark had a sense of dread creep into her mind and she wasn't sure why.

"Alright. I'll stay down here unless Dean or Sam prays for me." Castiel said getting up to got into the living room.

"Night Cas, and thanks for helping me today. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. You are part of this family and Dean says we take care of our family."

"Thanks." she said softly wondering if that was true. Was she still part of this family? Lark made her way upstairs to the spare bedroom and grabbed an old tee shirt of Dean's to use as as night shirt before heading for the bathroom to shower.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The sound of Lark's cell phone ringing beside her head made her stir. She knew that staying at Bobby's house was strange but she needed to keep an eye on Christina while her brothers were out of town on a case. She rolled over and grabbed her phone just as it stopped ringing. A small notice told her she had missed a call from Dean. Her finger trembled over the call back button but instead turned off her phone. She wasn't made at him, but she didn't want to talk to him just yet. There was a soft knock on her door and Lark slowly sat up.

"Come in." she said rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Christina's face poked around the edge of her door before pushing the door all the way open. "Morning." she said with an awkward smile. "Just wondering how you slept?"

"I slept fine. How about you?"

"I slept great! I don't remember even falling asleep, but I woke up great, full of energy...I hate to throw in my money now but the sleeping pills seem to be working quite well."

"Well, that's good." Lark said giving her a warm smile. "Glad things seem to be better today."

"Lark, I want to apologize for what I said last night. I know I shouldn't blame you for leaving. I know I can't take back what I said. I can't take back the threat I made. I was fighting with so many things at once that I latched on to whoever was closest and attacked. Somethings physically. I mean, I did stab Sam in the arm and attacked him once. But you...You had your reasons for leaving; as we both know, Dean can be a complete dumb-ass sometimes. He thought he was saving you but when you left, we all knew he hurt you deeply."

"Yes, that's true." Lark said nodding still not getting a good vibe from Christina but she would play alone." So what's the plan today?"

"Well, I was actually coming to ask if you wanted to spend some time together. Mend the bond that we...I mean I ruined last night. I want us to be friends again Lark. I want to have my sister back."

Lark gave a small sideways smile and nodded. "Alright. That sounds like a great idea."

"Great! Well, I'll let you get ready and I'll be downstairs making something to eat."

Lark chuckled when Christina left with a smile on her face; a bright counterpart to her sour disposition the night before. Her phone began to ring again in her hand and let out a soft chuckle as Dean's name appeared.

"Morning." Dean said once she answered. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah." Lark said grabbing more of Christina's clothes to change into. "What's going on?"

"Just wanted to check in and see how things were going."

"Seems to be fine. Your sister's better; it seems these pills the doctor gave her yesterday seems to help her you. At least that's what she told me."

"Well, that's good to hear. Listen, we're going to be a while since this case is one tough nut to crack."

"Shoot, do you need us to come and help?"

"No, we'll be alright. We might need you to help with research since Bobby is stuck in Wyoming."

"Why what's going on?"

"Car problems. He managed to get your weapons and bags from your car but says he can't save it."

"It's okay. It's just something to help me get from point A to point B. I can probably find a cheap used car around here and have Bobby make sure it's in good running order. So when would you guess Bobby will get back?"

"I say in about two to three days. Why, are things not good between you and Christy?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I just feel a little weird staying at his house without him here."

"Well, you know as much as everyone that Bobby treats you like a daughter. You shouldn't feel weird. You have no idea how much Sam and I would crash at his house for a few days. It's like a stable home and it's a great place to fix up vehicles when you don't trust those mechanic shops."

"Well, I won't argue with that." Lark said sipping on some jeans and grabbed a belt that hung on the back of the bedroom door. "So keep us posted and let us know if we need me to do something. Or if you need us to come and help with the case."

"Will do. For now just keep my sister in check. She's a firecracker."

You got that right; Lark thought hanging up. She quickly threw on her shirt and headed downstairs where she found Christina already fixing breakfast and Castiel sitting at the table keeping an eye on her but looked up at Lark when she entered.

"How are you feeling today Cas?" Lark asked looking to see if she could help Christina with breakfast.

"Better." he replied but Lark could still sense something still troubling him.

"Lark, would you place the orange juice on the table please?" Christina asked lifting up a pan and scraping scrambled eggs into a bowl. Lark did what she was asked and placed a pitcher of orange juice onto the table. Castiel began to fill up the two glasses on the table with the drink and shook his head when Lark silently asked if he wanted some.

"By the way, Dean called. He said Bobby's going to be stuck in Wyoming a few more days." Lark said as Christina started to bring over plates and bowls full of steaming food. "He has some trouble with his truck."

"Oh, I heard. Bobby texted me this morning." Christina said sitting down and Lark slipped into the chair next to her. "But I do appreciate the reminder. Cas, do you want to come with us today? I don't want to keep you here since Lark and I want to hang out."

"No, I'll be fine alone." Castiel said but gave lark the look of ' _call if you need me_ '.

"Oh, okay." Christina looked a little hurt by his refusal but quickly replaced it with a smile by the smells of the food she had slaved over to cook.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark and Christina drove into town in silence. The radio was playing quietly in the background as they drove and lark knew this was uncharacteristic of her friend. She thought back to when they were driving in New York to the Mohawk reservation and thought back to how animated her friend was.

As Christina turned off her truck, which she had fixed a few days after waking up, Lark turned and saw something flashing in her friend's eyes. It wasn't darkness but the look of someone searching for help. It was as if a demon had possessed her and was just trying to act like her.

"Hey, do you mind if I stop by this internet cafe for a few minutes." Lark asked wanting to do some research she had to stop the night before.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just be in the store across the street looking at some motorcycle parts I need."

At least that's consistent to the old Christina; Lark thought knowing, much like Dean, Christina had a good head on her shoulders concerning vehicles.

"Say I'll give you an hour then how about we grab some lunch and then maybe go see a movie?" Christina suggested.

"We'll see. I'll have to buy some clothes, because no offense, your clothes are either too loose or too tight."

Christina chuckled and blushed a little. Something that seemed like the old Christina. "Yeah, it's like sometimes my body can't make up its mind whether it wants to be short, tall, fat or skinny."

Lark let out a chuckle as well, careful to keep an eye on Christina's eyes to make sure she wasn't going to be angry. But there wasn't any indication of anger.

"Well, I guess I'll see in a few then." Lark said waving to her friend before heading towards the Internet Cafe.

She watched as Christina looked both ways before crossing the street and vanished inside the parts store. She entered the cafe, paid for time on the computer and sat down. Keeping an eye up to see if Christina was coming out of the store, Lark began searching for an affordable vehicle close by. She needed to be prepared to head out once again to do a few personal things before Dean came back so that they could talk about their future. Something about what she had experienced with the young girl in her dream gave her the impression that she was supposed to keep some kind of relationship with him. When the memories of seeing Dean bleeding from an attack because he was upset she was gone invaded her thoughts she shook her head to rid herself to them. She knew that he had blamed himself for her leaving.

"Mommy..." Lark moved her head to the sound of the voice of the same young girl and saw her standing a few computers down wearing a cute white lacy dress. "Mommy I want to go."

Lark opened her mouth to say something thinking she was talking to her, but saw the girl's mother stand up and gently take the young girl by the hand. A small beep from Lark's phone made her jump as if was a text message from Bobby saying he got his truck up and running and he'd be home first thing the next morning. She looked back and the woman and child were gone. She glanced around but didn't see them anywhere and wondered what was going on. Why would she be seeing the young girl again and like this?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all those that are following this story. Its such a warm feeling I get knowing people are reading this. Please continue to leave comments as it also helps me want to write more. Tha k you go my friend NCSUPNATFAN who's tireless efforts help me with suggestions and fixes.**

Chapter Seven

The hour passed quickly and Lark left the Internet cafe, feeling slightly uncomfortable with seeing the young girl and an unknown woman. But she walked down the street to the small diner where Christina had pointed out. The weather had turned dark with an upcoming storm and it made Lark feel a little uneasy; since Castiel had taken her from another big storm just in Nebraska. Lark hadn't noticed Christina had moved her truck closer to the diner until she wasn't able to see it parked where it was left. Lark closed the borrowed jacket of Dean's closer around her neck and lowered her head to block out as much of the wind as possible. Dean's smell enveloped her making her think Christina offered it for a reason. Lark found Christina sitting in a corner booth with a newspaper in front of her. She looked up and waved at Lark when she entered but went back to the paper. Lark made her way to her friend and sat across from her seeing Christina was actually doing the crossword puzzle while she waited for her to arrive.

"Nasty storm, am I right?" Christina said looking out the window.

Lark nodded in agreement. "I hope Sam and Dean aren't in this mess."

"Chances are they're not yet, but they'll get hit maybe in an hour or two. Looks to be heading that way."

Christina nodded and slid over the paper she had only solved a few answers of the crossword; but it was the article that was circled that caught her attention, _Local Judge Found with Heart Missing; Police Are Baffled_.

"Holy crap." Lark whispered after the waitress left after filling up their coffee cups, which they weren't turning down because of the weather. "How could one be so close?"

Christina shrugged her shoulder as she leaned in closer. "Lark I want to do this hunt with you. It's simple, it's easy, it's even local and this way when Bobby gets back he doesn't have to worry about dishing it out."

Lark looked up at Christina's eager eyes and back down to the unfinished crossword and news headline. "Are you sure you're ready to take on something like this?" Lark asked carefully trying not to sound like she was putting her friend down. "I mean you just started taking those pills...what if they affect you to the point you're vulnerable?"

"I'll only be vulnerable if you leave me." Christina said her eyes even with Lark's. "You're not planning on leaving are you?"

Lark opened her mouth to speak when a large bolt of lightning struck a transformer sending sparks to rain to the ground. The entire town went dark, even though it was still in the middle of the day it gave the impression of doomsday as young kids started to cry by the sudden darkness.

"Guess no movie." Christina joked as she set a few crumpled bills on the table. "We can see if we can still buy you some clothes." she said not seeming disturbed by the storm that was starting to form.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The girls arrived back at Bobby's house just as the storm was in full swing and it showed no signs of letting up. They rushed to the covered porch squealing like kids as they ran with bags of clothes they managed to purchase for Lark. Castiel wasn't in the house when they walked in stripping off their soaked jackets and muddy shoes in the entry way. Christina flipped the switch and saw that the power was still out.

"Cas, you here?" Lark called out as she set her bags on the table while Christina walked out the back to start the generator. Lark quickly looked around seeing that all the rooms were empty except for a piece of paper on the table underneath some glasses. It was a note from Castiel stating he had been called to help Bobby with something and he would be back soon. Lark looked up when the lights started to flicker and Christina came back in soaked to the bone.

"God damn I hate weather like this!" she hissed, wringing out her hair as much as possible but clearly shaking underneath her soaked clothes. "Looks like we're not gonna take that case. I may be stubborn but damned if I'm gonna make myself sick while taking down a werewolf."

"Yeah I think it would be smart to wait for either Bobby to get here or your brothers come back." Lark agreed. She felt her body trembling and wanted to change into her new warm pajamas and just relax with a good book or even call it an early night.

"Yeah I think that...achoo...would be good..." Christina said letting out another loud sneeze and let out a long grumble. "I think I'm gonna take a hot shower get dried off and get into some warm pajamas. Want to play a couple hands of poker? No money but I'm sure we can bet chores or something."

Lark nodded and smiled hearing her old friend again. "I think that's an excellent idea."

"Alright I'll see you back down here in a bit." Christina said letting out another sneeze making Lark chuckle. She wanted a shower too to warm her cold body, but she let Christina go first. She watched her friend head up the stairs and mulled over how Christina's personality seemed to flip back and forth and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The rain had let up some when both Lark and Christina had changed into their pajamas and now sat around the table with some cards. The howl of the wind seem to make both hunters on edge afraid that it wasn't just the wind but something more sinister. It was hard for both girls to relax even after their dinner of chili and homemade rolls. Lark was happy her friend wasn't drinking since she had placed a pill bottle beside her on the table.

"May I see those?" Lark asked and Christina nodded setting a few cards on the table and sipping the hot tea they had made.

Lark looked over the name of the pills that were inside and her eyes went wide. She knew those pills were a very powerful experimental sleeping pills. She looked at her friend who was now looking in the empty living room making the hairs on the back of Lark's neck stand up.

A small smile was spreading across Christina's face as she stood up grabbing her pistol and some silver bullets from a box sitting on the side take Lark didn't notice. There was excitement and eagerness shining in her eyes as she looked to Lark.

"Guess we're going to be doing that hunt after all." Christina said her voice eerily to excited about a hunt at Bobby's house. Lark quickly gathered a spare weapon that was sitting on the desk inside the living room. She quickly followed Christina out the back door and stumbled backwards at the force of the wind and rain smacking into her face.

"Christy!" Lark screamed directly into the wind. Through her squinted eyes, she saw her friend stumbling outside and then was momentarily illuminated by the flash of lightning that streaked across the night sky. Another form froze with the bright light not far from her.

Lark could tell if was a werewolf by the way the body was twisted as it lunged forward to attack once the lightning flash cleared the sky. Lark moved towards Christina's last position with her gun ready trying to see where she had gone. She listened for her friend and werewolf not wanting to shoot Christina by mistake. Three round pierced the night air making Lark freeze. She couldn't hear anything except for the cry of anger coming from the creature. Lighting once again stretched across the sky and Lark saw two bodies struggling to stand up. She raised her own weapon and held it up ready to fire as the creature stumbled on the muddy ground.

When it once again became dark, and the only sound was the wind howling around her, Lark let her eyes adjust to the darkness trying to see again. There wasn't a sound between Christina and the werewolf she faced by herself. She dropped to the ground trying to blindly find her friend. The rain slowed down and lightning flashed and Lark fell on her backside as she saw Christina standing over the downed from of the creature still growling. Her back was stiff and straight; her weapon hanging to her side.

"Christy?" Lark called reaching for her friend before jumping when Christina's arm lifted up and fired three more bullets into the creature's skull. Without turning to look at Lark, Christina walked over towards the scrap yard and came back a few minutes later with a large metal pole, and some gasoline. She did't say a word as she plunged the pole into the body before pouring the gasoline over it. Lark felt her arm being pulled, helping her to her feet and automatically walked with Christina towards the house. A lightning strike split the sky hitting the pole and lit the body on fire in a spectacular array. Lark jumped as she looked around and then looked at Christina who stood there cold and collected not saying a word.

"I have to go take my pill now and change these wet clothes again. I'm going on to bed, goodnight Lark." Christina said with no emotion in her voice before turning and leaving.

"Night..." Lark stammered watching as the body of the werewolf continued to burn even in the rain. This action was not something the Christina she knew would have done and was sure now something was definitely not right with her friend. She returned the gun to where she got it and grabbed a towel from the laundry room to dry with as she tried to figure out what to do. Lark wanted to call Bobby, Dean or Sam but what would she say to them? How could she explain what just happened so they would understand? Lark closed her eyes and said a short prayer. "Cas when you're done helping Bobby, I need you here. It's Christina..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

" _Cas, when you're done helping Bobby, I need you here. It's about Christina..._ " the prayer echoed in Lark's mind as she fell asleep on the couch waiting for Castiel to appear. During the night however something made her jerk awake. She didn't know what woke her up but grew worried when Castiel was not there. Checking the time she found it was half past two in the morning and she waited for a few minutes trying to calm herself down but when she heard something land on the floor upstairs. She decided to check on her friend to make sure she was alright, and to find out what made that noise.

She carefully climbed the stairs as she was afraid of what she might find. She carefully opened the door and shivered as the air was cold in her room. As she pushed the door opened wider she noticed the window was open and she jumped thinking there was a ghost floating nearby but relaxed when it turned out it was just Christina's blinds. The storm had passed and the moon's light had illuminated a from in their bed. But Lark knew it was Christina by the way the hair was draped across the pillows. Christina's soft snores were rhythmic and were genuine. But she had to find out what fell to the floor and didn't want to startle her friend.

"Christy?" Lark whispered softly and watched to see how her friend reacted. She slowly walked towards her friend's nightstand and couldn't find the pill bottle at first and a small twinge of fear shot through her, thinking her friend must have lost her pills until she saw them just underneath her bed. She bent down and grabbed the pills only to freeze when the pills made a loud noise. Lark glanced up at her friend and looked at Christina curiously. Strange markings, looking a lot like cuts, appeared on Christina's skin making her look like how she was when she was rescued out of Owens' house.

Lark was curious as why the moon made Christina looked near death as the shadows made her look pale and her eyes bruised. Lark glanced down at the pills seeing the directions, amount that had been given to her and a number to call in case of questions; suddenly Christina made a gasping sound and shot out of bed her arms out and hanging in midair as if being held in place. Her eyes were wide open and Lark dropped the pills to the floor and rushed to her friend's side. However as soon as she touched Christina's shoulders, Christina simply fell back into bed the markings, the paleness vanished as Christina turned onto her side and fell back to calming sleep as if nothing happened.

Lark's eyes scanned her friend quickly before retrieving the pills that were once again just underneath the bed. She stayed put for an extra three minutes before quietly leaving her friend's room leaving the door slightly ajar to be able to hear another outburst if there ever was one again.

 **~DSCWIN~**

It was quarter to six and Lark had recounted the pills that she had taken from Christina's room. She had spent most of the early morning hours counting the pills, checking her phone for any text or missed calls and checking on her friend. Every time she did she saw the pills, which had 31 inside, was down to 29; there had been no texts or calls from anyone; and her friend was fast asleep but in a different position. Lark saw that there weren't any refills but the directions were straight forward. For her own satisfaction she knew her friend was indeed taking the pills.

The sun still hadn't risen quite yet, although there were a slightly bright color in the sky, but two pairs of headlights reflected against the back wall until she saw them vanish. She stood up making sure the pills she had been counting were back into the bottle before moving towards the entry way just as the door swung open and Dean, Sam, Bobby and Castiel walked in all looking tired and worn out from their trips. Lark raced over and hugged each one of the men that came in happy to have someone familiar and potentially helpful in her current state of uneasiness.

"Lark..." Dean said after she let go of him. "What are you doing up?" he had checked his watch and was amazed at how early she was awake. He knew that if she wasn't on a hunt she would spend most of that time asleep.

Lark was going to answer Dean but she looked down at the pills she held in her hand. "Cas, you need to go check on Christy...she's...different. I'm not sure what it is, but...just go."

Castiel nodded and headed for the stairs carrying the pill bottle Lark handed him it as he passed her to put back on Christina's nightstand. She didn't want her friend to think she was snooping into her private affairs.

"What...what's wrong with Christy?" Dean asked looking confused.

"I...I don't know how to explain it really." Lark sighed and looked up at Sam and Dean as though their presence just registered her tired mind. "Why are you home early? Not that I'm not happy that you're finally here, but did something go wrong?" She had moved back into the kitchen to start some coffee for all four of them.

"Oh, we followed the trail back here for that hunt." Sam said quickly looking sheepish. "Turns out it was a werewolf that attacked three people in Iowa, but found out it was heading this way. We followed and wanted to make sure you two were okay before hunting it and taking it down."

"So you saw the article in the paper too?" Lark asked. "Christina did too."

"About a judge in town killed with his heart ripped out? Yeah, we knew you two were alone and wanted to make sure you were alright." Dean said placing his bag on the side of the stairs.

"Well you can stop looking, we took one down late last night. Well basically Christina did most of it." Lark said. She led the small group of men outside to where the pole was still sticking up in the middle of the yard. The body of the werewolf was looking extra crispy and Dean looked both shocked and disgusted at the same time.

"You two took this down by yourselves?" Bobby asked and Lark nodded. "You know that was a damn fool move on your parts...It could of ripped both of you apart. I'm just glad that neither of you got hurt."

"Well, yeah..." Lark smiled and all four of them headed back inside the house. "So I take it your guys are gonna take some RR?"

"Yeah, that's our plan." Dean said walking to the cupboard grabbing four mugs for coffee.

"That's great...Dean I have to leave for a while." Lark said quickly just as Dean handed her a mug. She quickly poured her some coffee and started to mix the way she wanted. "I need to grab a few thing from a friend out of state."

"Alright, how long will you be gone?" Dean asked handing Sam a filled up mug of coffee who took it graciously.

"Just a few days...At the most a week. I don't think there'll be any problems or anything."

Dean nodded understandably. "Okay."

"Really?" Lark was surprised that Dean sounded so calm about her choice and that he didn't want to talk her out of it or decide that he was going along too. "You're going to let me be by myself?"

"Yeah. I mean...I'm not happy with you leaving of course, but I do know you need your space and we're still trying to decide on what we want. Like I told you, I'm wanting to change and not hold on so tight."

"Thanks..." Lark said when she could see that he was trying to be brave and do what she asked. "But I can't leave until I get a new vehicle."

"Let me help you with that. I'm sure Bobby won't mind you taking one his old cars. We can fix up yours and it wouldn't cost you nearly as much." Bobby was even nodding with agreement.

"Dean I can't let you do that."

"Look, this isn't a way to make you come back. We understand you need a car to get from place to place. Go ahead and take one and come back when you want to. We won't come after you. Or we can try and find you a new car of your own."

"You'd do that for me?" Dean nodded. "Alright. But I'm going to help you find a vehicle too. Then I'll leave." Lark wrapped her arms around Dean and took a deep breath of the smells of the open road, fast food and gun powder that was only Dean.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The sun was high in the air when Castiel and Christina came down the stairs. Castiel was quiet while the youngest Winchester almost ran down the stairs before tackling Bobby and both her brothers. "Thank God you guys made it back!" She squealed before running into the kitchen to grab herself a bottle of water from the fridge. "How did the trip to Wyoming go Bobby? Lark mentioned that Castiel had to help you with something." she was asking questions at record speed as she bounced around not able to stand still.

"Yeah, got my hand stuck in the two hitch. Was by myself and figured he would be the fastest help and heal at the same time." Bobby explained showing everyone in the room a whitened scar on his hand. "Cas, then was too tired to go back so he stayed with me."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't very bad on that hand." she replied and then looked over at Lark and smiled brightly. "So we still on for a movie today? Since we couldn't yesterday? Or do you need to do some more clothes shopping?"

"I'm sorry I can't today." Lark said hoping Dean and Bobby were seeing the changes in her. "But I'm going to help Dean with finding a new car for me."

"Nonsense." Christina smiled wrapping her arm around Lark's shoulder and walking towards the front of the house. "There is nothing we Winchesters can't fix. Dean and I managed to rebuild the Impala with parts we found around Bobby's scrap yard. It's a treasure trove of possibilities out there!" Lark glanced over at Bobby and Dean who both looked confused at the amount of energy Christina had and the hint of desperation in her voice. It was like she was trying hard to make them believe she was fine. "Dean come on. Let's see if we can't fix Lark's car so that it's as good as new or even better."

"Christy, that's not going to happen. It's not like the Impala where it was just pushed off the road and got banged up and windows broken." Dean gently pulled his sister away from Lark and pointed to a badly wrecked vehicle still attached to the tow truck. "I like your enthusiasm but this can't be fixed. It would be cheaper to purchase another car or truck."

Lark could see Christina's shoulder slump slightly as Dean led them all back to the house. "Besides you're still recovering from what happened. I mean it's almost noon and you just now getting up. You used to be the first one up and down here having breakfast."

"I've been up since six-fifteen this morning, no offense but you guys are loud when you get home."

"We got home at quarter to six." Sam said as he noticed a subtle change in his sister's facial expression when he corrected her. He shot Lark a look silently asking if she'd meet up with him later to answer a few questions. Lark nodded once and they both turned to look at Christina. "What have you been doing since you woke up?"

"She and I have been talking." Castiel answered before glancing up to the ceiling. "Excuse me I'm needed elsewhere." With a blink of an eye Castiel was gone, leaving everyone to stare in awkward silence.

"Since you want to get a new car..." Christina turned and looked at Lark her eyes wide with a child like pleading. "Would you mind if I scrap parts from your old one? It would save me a bunch of money if I can salvage parts off it."

"Sure go ahead." Lark said and Christina smiled and headed for the tow truck to move it to the scrap yard next door. "Dean...Sam..." Dean turned and looked at Lark. "I need to talk to you about what happened here while you were gone. Maybe it'll help you to better understand my concerns."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark had been tearing a napkin into small pieces that she had grabbed to calm her nerves and give her some courage to tell them the events that had happened in the space of three days.

"It all started the night you guys left." she started clearing her throat as as bubble began to form. "Christina had come down with I started to clean the kitchen from my dinner. She had given me some more clothes since I didn't have any. I was trying to apologize for leaving and not keeping in touch when she turned around and flat out told me...she'd kill me if I left you Dean." Lark said looking directly towards Dean who was busy making a few sandwiches for a quick lunch and to take one to his sister who was still working outside.

"Really?" Sam asked trying not to sound like Lark was lying. He knew she had no reason to and frowned trying to come up with a reason why Christina would say something like that. "That...that doesn't sound like Christy."

"Tell me about it." Lark said taking a swig. "But then yesterday...she apologized about what she had said. She decided we needed to go into town and hang out and she had an errand to run. She went to the parts store to see about buying things for her motorcycle, while I went to the Internet Cafe to look for a used car, and help with your case. Afterwards, we went to the diner had some coffee and then left to buy some clothes for me. She seemed like herself, sort of. She was doing a crossword when I came in the diner, but she never finished it. She only solved like three of them and that's not like her. She's like you Sam, she can quickly do them, but it was like she was struggling with it. I didn't mention anything about it as I didn't want to upset her."

"Did it seem like she couldn't concentrate on it?" Dean asked sitting down with the plate of sandwiches.

"I'm not sure, I think she was just keeping busy waiting for me. When I came in she handed me the newspaper with the article of the judge that was killed and his heart torn out. We both knew it was probably a werewolf and she wanted to hunt it down. But because of the storm that hit around here we decided to cut the trip short and head home and was going to wait until the storm let up to look for the werewolf. She and I got into some clean dry clothes, made some chili for dinner, and was playing cards for chores when I noticed her sleeping pills. They're very strong stuff."

"She told us about them when she came back with Bobby." Dean said looking over at Sam who nodded in agreement. "But when we asked why they were needed she clammed up and changed the subject."

"Well, I don't know why she wouldn't tell you, but they're strong experimental pills for those suffering from insomnia. Was she struggling with insomnia?"

"No idea." Sam admitted. "She hasn't really talked to us about this. We had been dealing with other cases and thought she was tired from the extra work, the pushiness from Dean...sometimes from me too...but we also think she's still having traumatic experiences from what had happened to her. I mean, both Dean and I have died once and I don't think I ever felt like what she's going through. Have you Dean?"

"Maybe in like the first month or so." Dean said taking a small bite of his sandwich. "But...I'm thinking that Cas isn't telling us everything."

"What really concerns me is those things are experimental and the side effects are not really known. I looked them up and I'm not sure why a doctor would prescribe them to her. Christina sensed something and went out in the storm. It was like she needed that surge of excitement and adrenaline you get just before a kill. It was like she didn't care if she got hurt and to be honest...the way she stuck the metal pole in its body to fry it was unnerving. She showed no emotions what so ever like it was an every day occurrence for her..."

The front door opened and Christina walked in looking greasy, sweaty and very happy with herself. All three turned to look at her, each eyeing her with different concerns.

"Heyo everyone!" she said picking up one of the sandwiches on the plate and took a large bite out of it. "Lark, you are amazing!" she swallowed quickly and set the partially eating sandwich on the table before taking out her wallet and handed her six one hundred dollar bills. "For the parts I got off of your car."

"But I don't want your money. The car was totaled and of no use to me. I'm glad you could salvage anything off of it." Lark said not wanting to take the money. "If that car can't be fixed then it's no use to me." Lark took the money she had been given and handed it towards Christina, but froze when she saw something dark flash in her eyes and saw Christina made no move to take the money back.

"No, think of it as an apology for what I said a couple of days ago." She insisted and smiled over at her brothers before heading out the house without another word, leaving the sandwich on the table.

Sam glanced over his shoulder as she disappeared and picked up his sister's sandwich. "I'll be back." he said leaving the house a few seconds after Christina. He wanted to see if she would eat more then just a bite. Now that he thought about it, it seemed she hadn't been eating very much at all lately.

Dean scratched his head trying to think of what to say. "Well, I'm gonna go get myself cleaned up and when I get back down we'll look for your new ride." he said dismissing their discussion of his sister.

"Okay." Lark said her voice trying to sound happy. "Dean, I'm sorry...Not trying to think bad of your sister you know, and I'm wanting to help...But I'm scared of her and for her. I don't think those pills will be good for her in the long run."

"I do get it." Dean said sounding like he was alright with what Lark had said. "But let's not think about it right now. You know people have to adjust to new medications when they start taking them, so maybe she's just adjusting. She seems happy right now and I'm good with that."

The front door swung open and Sam entered looking confused and was still holding Christina's discarded sandwich.

"Christy left I guess. She's not over at the scrap yard or the garage."

"She could be going to pick up some tools or something." Lark suggested giving Dean the benefit of the doubt that she wasn't planning anything. "Is her motorcycle still here?"

"I didn't check. Let's hope that's all she's doing." Sam mumbled giving Dean a look that meant he thought something was suspicious with the youngest member of their family too. All of them knew it wasn't like Christina to head off without telling anyone why she left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lark has voiced her opinions on Christina's behavior. Dean has also expressed he's willing to let her go to make things better for them. Thank you again for all your support and help all of my readers. I hope you continue to read and comment what you think. NCSUPNATFAN thank you so much for all your help and support!**

Chapter Nine

It was nearing four in the afternoon when Christina's truck pulled back into the scrap yard. Dean had stood up to get himself a glass of water while Lark continued to look up possible vehicles nearby that was reasonably priced.

"Hey, I found a 1987 Dodge Charger on the other side of Sioux Falls for eight grand..." Lark said as Dean continued to look out the window seeing his sister slowly climb out of her truck with a large plastic bag. "Seller says it's in pretty good shape, needs some love. I can call him to see if it's still available."

"Sounds great." Dean said finally coming over to sit down next to her. He took a look at the picture to check to see if it was legit "On second thought, let's try and find something a bit more...older. Because no offense that...doesn't look like a car you'd want to drive." He typed in the search engine trying to find something more reasonable then what Lark had found. "Here's a 1966 grey Charger for seventy eight hundred...I think that's a better deal...and I'm willing to help go pick it up for you in Walnut, Iowa."

"You don't have to do that Dean." Lark said afraid to tell him to back off. She knew he was just trying to help. But he needed to keep an eye on Christy's mental health; Lark thought as Dean pulled out his cell phone to call the number that was listed. "I'll be alright going there alone. I mean...I can always take Sam with me and we can take the tow truck...if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"That sounds like a great idea." Dean said his thumb hovering over the call button. "Just let me make sure that car's still available."

"Okay thanks." Lark smiled liking the fact Dean didn't try and weasel his way into coming with her. She also knew that Sam would be good to talk to and he knew that too. She needed someone who could look at the whole picture and be reasonable and level headed and Sam fit that bill.

"My name is Dean Solo. I'm checking about your vehicle you have placed on the internet...Is your '66 Dodge Charger still available?" Dean stood up to grab a pen from the desk before walking over and jotting down the address. "Alright, I can be there around eight this evening. Or I can be there first thing tomorrow morning." Dean sat still for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I can have the money. It's actually going to be my brother and a friend picking it up will that be alright? Alright they'll be there first thing tomorrow morning with the money. Thank you."

"Guess I need to withdraw some money?" Lark asked and Dean nodded. "Okay, then I'm gonna need to head into town to make that happen."

"I'll go with you." Sam said standing up in the living room, where he was reading a book. "Need to pick up some items from the store for Bobby." He turned to Dean. "Can we borrow your car?" Sam asked.

Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he handed the keys to his Impala to Lark instead of Sam. "She doesn't ride the breaks." he said his voice even. Sam mumbled 'jerk' under his breath before they walked out of the house.

"Don't think I didn't hear that bitch." Dean called after his brother who gave him a bitch face.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark drove into town mulling over what to say to Sam. She pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. Sam didn't automatically open the passenger side door and Lark froze.

"Sam?" Lark said sensing something from the younger brother. "Is everything alright?"

"No..." Sam stated looking out the window as if expecting to see someone outside that should't be there. "What do you remember when Christy first woke up? What was she acting like?"

Lark furrowed her brow as she tried to think back to that day. "Well...I remember it was the day Cas took Spencer back to his cell up in Heaven. Bobby and I didn't know she was standing there until we turned around. She seemed normal and then when she went to take a nap when Bobby left to go get steaks for dinner that night...It was like an hour later she had a nightmare. She was screaming as if she was being tortured." Lark looked up at Sam seeing the worry and the strain it was having on him. "Do you think she's still affected by him?"

"I'm sure she is." Sam said softly. "It happened when we were still in Jackson; she had a nightmare and she was lashing out as if she was being attacked by someone. Then when Dean was hurt she laid her head down on the table after taking care of his fever...and something happened...I can't really explain it but it was like she was seeing someone else and not me...She stabbed me in the arm." Lark looked horrified as Sam gave her the Reader's Digest version of the past few days. Sam gave her a reassuring smile before continuing. "She said I was Owens and that I was trying to hurt her again."

"Do you think Cas is hiding something from you guys?" Lark questioned glancing around to make sure if Castiel were to appear it wouldn't startle her, but he never showed.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why he would. He treats us like his family...I mean, we do lie to each other if we know it's going to hurt someone but when it's something causing harm...I mean we do try and be blunt about it. But I'm sure if he suspects something is wrong he would tell us, at least he'd tell Christy his concerns."

"Would she keep something from you guys?" Lark questioned getting the feeling thing were going to get worst before they got better.

Sam nodded slowly. "She has been keeping secrets from us since it happened. You can tell by the way she refuses to stay on topic for more then a few seconds. But for now we'll keep an eye on her, and you should keep someone with you when you're with Christy. Generally me or Dean. I don't think you should be alone with her."

"Yeah...I think you have a good point." Lark said as a shiver ran down her back when she remembered the look in Christina's eyes when she said she'd kill her. Neither spoke further as they exited the vehicle and walked into the store.

 **~DSCWIN~**

When Lark and Sam returned to Bobby's, Christina was sitting on the porch sipping a cold beer. Her face looked red from being out in the hot sun all afternoon and both wondered if she should be drinking water or something else instead of a beer.

"Hey guys!" she squealed when they headed for the steps. "Dean told me you got a car. Congrats!"

Both Sam and Lark had to determine if she was sincere or was hiding a hidden spite that could blow up any second.

"Seems you're in a good mood." Sam stated helping her to her feet. "Get your bike fixed?"

Christina nodded and tossed the empty bottle in the trash can nearby. "Just about to test drive it. Does either one want to come with?"

Lark felt her stomach flip as Christina looked directly at her. Sam noticed the uncomfortable look and smiled.

"I'd like to." he said. Christina never looked disappointed as she led Sam to a motorcycle just off to the side of her truck.

"Dean's inside with a case for us in Walnut, Iowa." Christina said climbing on top and handing a helmet to Sam before placing one on her. She started the bike up and revved it a few times before riding to the street and disappearing down the road with Sam holding tightly to her waist as she took the curves faster then he liked.

Lark looked up at the house knowing Dean was inside. She knew her feelings were strong but she also was afraid of getting hurt by him again. She also had a feeling Dean was scared about hurting her as well. Dean and Bobby were both sitting at the table looking over the case Christina had talked about before she and Sam took off on her motorbike.

"Looks to be a legit case." Dean said smiling up at Lark as she walked in. "But I just don't feel like she'll be able to handle this case. She's on experimental meds and if she did that to a werewolf...I'd hate to see what she would to do a vamp."

"You can't just leave her here, Dean." Bobby said seeing that Lark had walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Hey there, Lass."

"Hey, Bobby." Lark smiled. "What you got there Dean?"

"Vampire case in Walnut." He handed the folder to Lark. "It wasn't planned. Bobby came in after visiting someone in town. I can stay here if you don't want me to come with you."

"No, I won't mind if you come." Lark said smiling softly. "Sam and I could get the car while you and Christy start looking for the nest. Then afterwards we can all take care of it."

"Sounds like a great plan...but do you think Christy's capable of coming?"

"Personally I believe she can. She just kind of scared me when it came to that werewolf. But I think keeping her here would do more damage, besides you and Sam will be with us."

"So it's settled then. You four go down take care of that vamp nest and I'll stay here and take care of a few things." Bobby stood up and walked over towards the phones as one started to ring. Lark stood up and headed up the stairs to pack.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The cold night air whistled as it blew passed the Impala's cracked windows. Dean drove in relative silence while Sam glanced at the case file beside him as Lark slept alone in the back. He glanced at his rear view mirror to see the barely visible shape of his sister on her bike and wished silently that he fought harder to get her to ride in his car. Sam could feel his brother's discomfort and tried to distract him enough to not worry.

"So it says here that four people are missing and that a massive amount of cow mutilations have been spotted at farms surrounding Walnut." Dean glanced over at Sam and knew why he was reading the case file he read at Bobby's. "So what do you think they're using as home base?"

"Don't know off the top of my head. We'll ask around town tomorrow." Dean said and nearly jumped when he heard a soft snort coming from the back of his car. "You awake?" he asked and went silent since he figured if Lark was waking up she'd answer back.

"Are we almost there?" Lark yawned and stretched.

"Just about." Sam answered as Dean noticed his sister changing lanes and flying past him. Instinct took over as Sam looked behind thinking someone was chasing his sister but it only turned out Christina was just wanting to pass Dean to show off her motorcycle.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean pulled up at a small motel just inside the town limits to see Christina's bike sitting out front. He pulled up next to it and waited for a minute before seeing Christina exit the lobby holding two sets of keys. She walked up to a room down from the office and slid the key into the lock and walked next door and did the same.

"We're in room 123 while Lark and Sam are in room 124." Christina said unlocking and entering into the hotel room. Sam glanced at Dean with a frown who nodded silently. Neither brother knew why their sister was dividing them up this way but no one questioned her.

"Go ahead." Dean said before walking into the room with his sister while Sam and Lark entered the second room. Sam instantly tossed his bags onto the bed closest to the door while Lark went into the bathroom to set up her bathroom supplies. When she left the room, she found Sam rereading the case file but looked up when Lark headed for the door.

"Where you going?" he asked setting the file on the bed.

"I wanted to get something to drink." Lark said walking to the door. "Maybe even start asking around to see if these people have noticed anything strange. You can come with me if you want."

"Let's go talk with Dean and see what he wants to do."

The cool night air brushed against Sam and Lark's faces as they walked the six feet to Dean's hotel door. The light was still on and they could hear the television on so they knew someone had to be awake still. Sam looked over at Lark who nodded and then knocked. Sam and Lark waited until the door opened and Dean glanced out, his gun no doubt hidden behind the door.

"What's up guys?" Dean asked softly. Christina's form lay in the bed the covers pulled up under her arms. "She took a pill as soon as we arrived. Those things work fast. I barely was able to catch her before she fell on the floor. Kind of freaked me out."

"So she is taking them." Lark said her voice soft and relieved she wasn't going crazy.

"Yeah, I made sure too." Dean said with a shrug. "Sam used to hide pills in his cheek when we were kids. He hated having to take medicine even when he was sick."

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted his feet not wanting to hear this story.

"Do you want to go get drinks with us? I thought we'd ask around and see if anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Lark secretly wanted him to say yes, to have that shred of doubt that he still wanted to be with her proven to her. She also wanted him to say no, to have him sense something was odd with his sister and want to stay with her but not because of what she had said to him.

"Sure..." Dean said grabbing a pad of paper and writing a quick note and left it on the nightstand. "Just let me grab my jacket and we'll head out." Dean stopped as he pulled on his jacket taking one last glance at his sister before looking at Lark. "She's going to be alright if we leave?"

"Yeah, she should be fine. Those pills are very strong as you saw." Lark said and turned to walk towards the Impala with Sam and Dean close behind. She didn't voice her concerns to the brothers and hoped Christina didn't wake before they got back. She didn't think she would take being left out of the hunt very well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The bar Dean decided to head into was directly in the middle of town. The Smokey Bandit seemed to be the only reasonable place for a drink if you were underage and wanting to walk on the wild side. The sign ' _You must be 21 to drink at this establishment_ ' was more of a decoration then the rules of the place, as there were clearly many under the drinking age. But of course, Sam, Dean and Lark didn't mind as they weren't saints and had broken this law several times when when they didn't want to admit it.

The bar went silent as Dean, Sam and Lark walked to the far end of the bar and sat down. Small distant chatter began to fill the corners again when the bartender, a woman with stormy gray hair and eyes like green grapes moved towards them. Her drag queen made up face made Sam and Dean wonder if she was a monster in a horrible disguise.

"What can I get ya this evenin'?" she said her voice damaged by years of smoking cigarettes or from screaming in the bar.

"Shots all around and a beer chaser." Dean said motioning to the three of them so that the bar wouldn't think Dean was giving away free drinks to everyone.

"Comin' right up, luv."

They watched as the woman pulled out three bottles of beer and set out three shot glasses with what looked like a small bit of water in the bottom. They watched as the bartender, seeing the liquid at the bottom picked up each of the shot glasses and shook the liquid down on the floor behind the bar. Nobody seemed to care about this action except for the three hunters who were taught to watch every movement as it could hurt them.

"Anythin' else for ya three?" Dean nodded his head as he, Lark and Sam all quickly took the shot that was placed in front of them.

"Heard there was a party out here." Dean said flashing his award winning smile that made Lark look away and quickly picked up her beer to drink it since she knew what it would do to her and couldn't let that happen.

"Don't know what you're talking about." the bartender said slapping the washcloth across her shoulder and placing her hand on her hip. Her green eyes scanning each one of the faces of the three hunters, who wished they wouldn't scare off any potential targets.

"We heard there were a group of heavy party lovers playing all night sleeping all day kind of place." Dean said laying his flirtatious behavior quite heavy. The bartender smiled and refilled each of the shot glasses before leaning in closer filling each of the hunter's noses with the strong tobacco smell of the cigarettes as she shot shifty eyes at the other patrons.

"There's this old Victorian outside of town that people go visitin' and are never heard from again. But folks around here always say that's it's a busy party house. Say those people just don't want to get caught or come home because the place is so much fun."

"Sounds like our kind of place." Dean said with a knowing nod. He quickly finished his second shot before setting down a hundred dollar bill on the counter as Sam and Lark finished their drinks. "Thanks for the help, darlin'."

"Not a problem, kiddo. Ya'll take care." she said giving Dean a once over and arched an eyebrow. "You need anything else, just let me know." she said her voice getting husky and as sexy as she could make it.

The bar slowly started to get back to normal after the three hunters left. Dean decided as they climbed into the Impala to head back to the hotel to check on Christina since he felt guilty leaving her there alone. As they all entered the Impala Dean let out a shudder which to his relief nobody laughed at him.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The short drive back to the hotel felt longer as Dean drove his car like it was the first time. Lark and Sam felt like Dean had teleported the vehicle and not feeling it move beneath them. For a brief second all three remained in the car afraid to leave as their vision seemed to waver.

"Are you going to check?" Lark asked softly her words sounding clear in her own head but didn't come out that way.

"W'a ya say?" Dean asked as plain as he could.

Lark noticed the slurring of his words and knew they hadn't drunk that much and knew something must be wrong.

They all got out of the Impala and moved drunkenly towards a hotel door. After struggling to open the door to the room he shared with his sister, Dean began to pound on the door screaming for Christina to open up. However after several minutes a man they didn't recognize appeared looking sleepy and upset.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean screamed fear clearly present as the man could have easily hurt his defenseless sister. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." the man said. From behind him Sam and Lark noticed a woman walking out of the bathroom a phone pressed against his ear. "Get out of here now, or..."

"Dean, she's calling the police." Sam's drunken mind whirled around into clarity allowing him to finally noticed they were at the wrong hotel in the wrong part of town.

Dean stumbled back accidentally knocking Lark to the ground causing her to hit her head on the asphalt near the Impala dazing her. As the pain registered into Lark's mind she realized that she, along with Sam and Dean, were being handcuffed and placed into the back seat of an unmarked police car. ' _Cas...if you can hear this...either help us out, or take care of Christy. She's staying at the Bluebird Motel in room 124._ ' Her mind shut off as something solid smashed into the side of her head knocking her completely out.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina sat up, fully awake sweat slowly beading up her face as she looked around the darkened hotel room. She felt strange as she had just a vivid nightmare and turned to look at her brother's bed hoping he would still be awake. However she could make out the outline of Dean's duffel bag still sitting on a chair next to the table where she saw the pad of paper propped up. After heading to the bathroom to use it, she cautiously walked to the table and picked up the pad to read it.

 _Christy,_

 _Hopefully you won't have to see this. But in case you wake up, I went to the bar with Sam and Lark to try and find out more on these Vampires. We'll try and be back before 2:30. If not call Bobby and Cas and wait for them to come to you. Don't do anything stupid._

 _Dean_

Christina looked over at the alarm clock and noticed the time was ten after three. She knew she had taken a pill at quarter to eleven and figured Dean had placed her in bed since she still wore the clothes from the day before, minus her shoes. Thinking she was up and clearly not going to get anymore sleep, Christina quickly took a quick shower and dressed in the clothes she had packed in her backpack. A soft gust of wind and the smell of freshly fallen rain filled her nostrils just as she had pulled a sweatshirt over her shoulders.

"Cas?" she asked turning around unsure what to think of him standing in her hotel room. "How did you find me?"

"Lark prayed." Castiel said walking to the window and peering through the curtain. "She indicated she was, as well as your brothers, in trouble."

"Then how come you didn't go to her? Not saying that seeing you is a bad thing. If they're in trouble...shouldn't you be helping them?"

"She wanted to make sure you were alright." Castiel said scrutinizing her behavior as he watched her move around the room to put her shoes on. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Going to find them." she said grabbing her keys Dean had placed on top of the television. "Dean said to call you or Bobby. But since you're here we can go search for them. Dean left a note saying they went out to find out about some vamps that live around here."

"Are you sure you can do this? Shouldn't we get Bobby?"

Christina looked in Castiel's eyes and he could see something dark, but decided it was because of the darkened bedroom and not a hidden evil.

"I just woke up not to long ago. To have to wait another three and a half hours or more for Bobby...That doesn't fly, they could be in serious danger."

Castiel picked up Christina's cell phone. She knew what he was wanting her to do. With a heavy sigh Christina took her place and dialed Bobby's home number thinking it would be best choice to try first. After four rings Christina ended the call and turned to look over at Castiel.

"He didn't answer. Besides we can't really waste any more time. If you say that they're in trouble then we need to go and help them."

"I will try and help as much as I can. But I am weak again."

"Cas, isn't there an angel doctor that you can go see to help with that? It seems you're only able to fast travel then heal only minor injury before you run out of juice. Did something happen to you that I need to know about?"

Castiel's eyes drifted to the floor ashamed of what he was going to say to her. "It's my punishment for breaking Owens from his cell in Heaven. After I brought him back they told me that I would be held and stripped of my grace. When I was released my grace..."

"They have giving you only a small percentage back. Like an allowance. You can recharge by resting?" Castiel nodded. "Then you need to rest. I'll be back soon. I'll try and find Dean's car and maybe then will I be able to find out where they went."

"I don't think that would be a wise idea." Castiel said watching as she gently led him to a bed to lie down in. "It could be dangerous."

"Cas, I'm not going to take on the vamps by myself. I just want to be able to find out where they went and I'll be right back. I promise." She smiled sweetly and gently pressed her lips against Castiel's forehead.

Castiel felt his cheeks warm up as she stared into his eyes before leaving grabbing her jacket, keys and phone.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Cold water ran over Lark's body making her let out a loud gasp of surprise. Her shirt had been discarded in the far right corner of the room, but at least her pants were still on. The bra she was wearing was still on giving her decency to be covered. Her eyes stung as the light, a normal bulb seared her rods and cones making her squint and fight against the restraints around her wrists. She could hear the gasping of Sam and Dean in the same room, or near her as two more splashes of water could be heard.

"Do you know why you're here, hunter?" the voice was a young male which made something flip in Larks stomach.

"I bet you're going to tell me." Lark snarled as the cold made her shiver before she could stop it.

"It's not wise to make a vampire mad, hunter." the voice said again before tossing another splash of water over Lark's already cold body. "You're here because we've taken a few town folks. Well, I don't see why that's a bad thing? We only kill enough to feed and then we're done, we leave. It's as simple as that."

"But killing innocents is wrong and you know that." Lark cried trying to push the cold into the back of her mind so she wouldn't show any weakness. "You had to know hunters would come to check on the deaths."

"It's all in self defense...at least...that's what we tell the police." the man's voice said too close to Lark's ear.

Lark felt something wet and slimy slide up the side of her neck before stopping just at her jaw line. She knew he was tasting her and bit back the bile that rose up in her throat.

"Not here, Cliff." someone else said. Another man walked in with the coldest of eyes Lark has ever seen. "It would be hard for the police to cover this up if they turn up dead."

Lark felt her stomach clench before a burlap sack was pulled over her face and she felt herself being jerked up and led out. Her skin prickled as the chilly early morning air rolled over her skin. After a few minutes she heard a tailgate being pulled down and the grunts and groans when someone lifted and tossed her into the bed. Another set of grunts and groans and Lark felt bare skin pressing against hers that was familiar. Her cheeks burned since she knew who she was up against. Her body was beginning to heat up when she felt a second body up against her back making her the meat in a Winchester sandwich. She heard the tailgate slam shut and felt the engine start and the vehicle pull out.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina sat at the red light watching the small amount of traffic drive pass when she had spotted a 1980s Ford truck with a camper shell on the back drive past followed by three black sedans with tinted windows. She watched it for a few more seconds thinking it was strange when she felt her cellphone ring in her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered after pressing a button on the headset she had purchased the day before. The light had turned green making the traffic begin to move again.

"You called?" Bobby's voice was gruff and sounded as though he just woke up.

"Hey Bobby. I'm sorry that I called earlier. But I need you to get here as quickly as you can."

"What happened?"

Christina slowed to a stop when she spotted Dean's Chevy Impala being towed with a police officer following it.

"Dean, Sam and Lark are in trouble. Just spotted Dean's car being towed most likely to an impound lot."

"Balls..." Bobby swore under his breath. "You think you can grab it before they find the compartment?"

"Bet your ass." Christina said making a u-turn and quickly following the police car. "But I need you here ASAP. My bet is they've been taken by some vampires."

"Why you think that?"

"Because Cas showed up in my hotel room a few minutes ago. Said Lark prayed and said she and my brothers were in trouble."

"Balls and Hellfire! Alright I'll be heading your way. What hotel you staying at?"

"Bluebird Motel room 124. Cas' there so you can give him a call and hopefully I'll be able to grab the Impala and get out of there fast."

"Just don't do anythin' stupid."

"Ye, of little faith." Christina said pulling over and hiding her motorcycle in some thick bushes just half a block away from the police station.

"More like yer brothers every day. Just don't go fightin' those vamps by yerself. I'll be there to help tow your bike or the Impala once you pick it up. And we'll go after that nest."

"You got it." she said quickly disconnecting the call before looking over at the police station to see only one patrol car in the parking lot. Since she saw that no other vehicles anywhere near by, and seeing the Impala parked in the back, a plan began to whirl inside her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dean, Sam and Lark have been captured by Vampires. The Impala is stuck in a police station's impound lot. What would happen next knowing the three hunters have been captured by Vampires?**

Chapter Eleven

The road had now become bumpy as Lark felt herself being flung into the air and landed hard on an arm that she guessed was Sam's since her front was against Dean's back. Both her and Sam groaned in pain.

"Sorry." she whispered rolling off and trying to carefully lift her burlap sack over her head without hurting Sam or Dean more with her movements. She felt something catch on her sack and she bend her knees sliding down slowly as to remove the sack over her head. The truck she was in not only contained a shirtless Sam and Dean, but also noticed the windows were covered with paper that seemed to be peeling. She looked around seeing the yellowed paper began to peel as they were exposed to the light. She stopped on a piece of paper that was flapping on the shell's door. Knowing that was her only way to look to see what was going on, Lark decided to unhood Dean to see if he was still awake or if he was unconscious.

As the hood was gently pulled off she saw that Dean's eyes were partly open and there was dried blood down along his nose. Her heart seemed to break as she looked at him knowing he must have been beaten up as to get any information on why they were there and if there were more hunters out looking for them.

"Dean?" Lark's voice quivered as she carefully managed to get him to move his eyes and look at her. His mouth parted more when another bump and a slam of the breaks brought everything to a stand still and Lark fell back on her arm.

"Anyone of you need to pee?" a man asked from inside the cab of the truck. Without waiting for a response he let out a chuckle and left the truck. Several more doors opened and Lark braved a peek out of the small opening in the paper of the camper shell to see what was outside.

Dusty farm lands spread out all around her as she now had to squint as the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

"Did...they hurt you?" Dean's voice was a little raspy but other wise still the same.

"No, they just splashed cold water on me." Lark said trying to keep the heat from her cheeks from heating her face since she was half naked in front of them. But knew it couldn't be helped.

"How's Sammy?"

"Sam..." Came a weakened reply followed by a soft groan. "Where are we? I can't see."

"We're just at some empty farmlands." Lark said managing to sit up and look out further. She saw their captures walking a little out of the way pointing at something off in the distance and figured they couldn't escape with their hands tied up or in the shape they were in. "Dean, can you see what's binding my wrists together?"

"Yeah..." Dean grunted and slowly rolled over taking the burlap sack off his brother seeing the same bruises over his ribs and even some on his cheek. Dean shook away his anger as he looked at what was around Lark's wrists. "Looks like they used metal cord." he said and Sam and Lark could hear the anger in his voice. "We're gonna be hating life if we don't get these off of us."

"Why?"

"Because they're rusty, and it's cutting into your skin." Dean said as he peered over her shoulder and out the back door. "Get down quick."

Lark laid down knowing that they would be caught as their bags had been taken off. But nobody came in and checked on them. The movement of the truck clearly told them that someone had just gotten back into the cab and the vibrating of the movement told them they were on their way to the Vampire's safe house.

"See if you can get a hold of Cas..." Dean said wincing when the bump had gotten rougher as the truck picked up speed.

"I already did. I told him to get to Christy. She should know to get us some help. I don't believe she'll plan on rescuing us by herself."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Back at the police station, Christina had been able to sneak into the impound lot staying close to the edge watching the cameras that moved back and forth. After studying the movements she knew when to move toward the Impala without being caught. As the cameras were moving away from where she was standing she rushed towards a small canopy directly underneath the first camera and dropped to the ground making herself as small as possible. She silently prayed for the good fortune of wearing a dark jacket as she heard the cameras moving away. She waited for just a second before rushing towards the Impala and jumping quickly inside the passenger side door.

The keys to the Impala were dangling in the ignition and she knew now that whatever happened to her brothers and friend was quick since she knew Dean would never leave his keys inside the car. She braved a look and watched as a security guard walked around the corner and stood there before lighting up a cigarette. Her heart thumped in her chest as she peered at him watching the small orange glow from his cigarette slowly eat away towards the man's mouth.

She had to think of what she should do and prayed that the compartment of weapons hadn't been disturbed. But she hadn't been that far behind the police and the tow truck so there was a good chance that her fears were not needed. However as she continued to lay there in the vehicle waiting for the man to finished his second cigarette, her phone began to ring in her hands. "Shit." she hissed as she quickly answered the call on her headset. "Hello?" she answered in a harsh whisper.

"Christina, why aren't you back yet?" Castiel's voice sounded worried and Christina saw that she had been gone for nearly an hour.

"Dealing with a small problem, Cas." Christina answered watching the man who was smoking his cigarette dropped his butt and was now heading towards the Impala to inspect it. "Shit...Cas, I gotta go. I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't worry. Bobby is on his way. Then once he's there we'll be heading out to find Sam, Dean and Lark."

She quickly disconnected the call before shutting off her phone. She didn't want to have Castiel accidentally call her as she positioned herself underneath the steering wheel and grabbing hold of the keys. Closing her eyes as she could hear the officer's footsteps getting closer and knew it was now or she would never be able to get out of there alone.

"Hello?" the officer's voice made her freeze as he had stopped just a few feet away from the car. "Yeah, I'm still here...Don't worry I already got rid of the clothes. In fact I just lit them on fire so there's no evidence that anyone's been in the cells...I'm just about to take the car and destroy it now actually."

Christina swallowed hard, before she turned on the Impala and jumped into the driver's seat. The officer was only fifteen feet away from the back bumper as she pulled it into reverse and barely missed him. He had dropped his cell phone and pulled out his service piece. Two shots rang out shattering the driver's and passenger's side window causing glass to fly her way and cut into Christina's face while the other entered her shoulder making her nearly crash into a small security hut. She sped off pushing back the tears that had welded up in her eyes as the sounds of gunshots slowly faded into nothing.

Hot searing pain spread over the wounds as she continued to drive while glancing into the side mirrors, finding that the police officer was running towards his police cruiser to follow her. When she looked into the rear view mirror to access the wounds to her face she was surprised the cuts had vanished, leaving only the faintest of scars. She had checked the back to see if Castiel was inside but found the seat empty. The bleeding from her arm felt like it had stopped but she couldn't check on it because she now saw the flashing lights of the cop car in the distance. Picking up the speed, Christina drove faster as she noticed the lights gaining up on her. She had to find somewhere to hide and fast.

Christina noticed an old abandoned drive-in near the side and quickly pulled in thanking every angel that could hear her that it was asphalt and not dirt. She pulled in and parked along the side of the concession stand out of sight from the road. The police siren blew past her and vanished quickly minutes later and Christina let out a triumphant sigh of relief before taking off her sweatshirt and looking down at her arm. The bullet had indeed entered her upper arm but she saw it sticking slightly out of her skin, but the wound itself had magically healed itself over it. She gently punched her fingers on top of the bullet shooting a small amount of pain inside but she did managed to pry it out of her skin. The hole that was left didn't bleed just remained an open wound she knew eventually needed to be patched.

She decided it was safe for her to turn on her phone and once it was fully operational again, her phone started to ring again. Christina answered it while she slowly drove the Impala out into the street and into the light traffic keeping her eyes ready for movement at any sign of a police cruiser.

"Hello?" she answered puling the Impala into a dark garage at some apartments before turning off the car.

"Kid, what the Hell did you do?" Bobby's voice was full of fury and Christina knew he must have been listening to the police scanner on his tow truck.

"You shouldn't be so angry Bobby...I did what needed to be done." she said climbing out of the car and sped walked to her hotel a couple of blocks away. "Besides, your heart can't take it."

"Not in a joking mood here, Christina." he snarled and she knew she was in serious trouble as he first said her full name and thought it better to keep her mouth shut. "Just heard on the scanner you stole your brother's car from the impound lot. Care to explain to me how that's not a dumb-ass idea?"

"Because if I hadn't, the car would have been destroyed. The weapon compartment would have been ransacked and Dean would forever hate my living guts if I told him his car had been made into a small metal cube."

There was a long sigh over the other end as Christina walked to her hotel door trying to look inconspicuous as she tried to unlock it while still talking with Bobby.

"Just tell me nothing happened to his car."

"I wish I could." she stated walking in to find Castiel laying on the bed his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep by the way his eyes snapped opened when the door snapped shut. "But don't worry, it's an easy fix. Just need to purchase two replacement windows for his front driver and passenger windows."

"Well, Dean won't be too happy to hear that." Bobby stated and she could hear a smile spreading across his face. "Just stay put now. I'm almost there."

"I'll be here. I just hope we're not too late."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark felt the truck stop with a jolt sending all three into each other and the random items that littered the bed. For several tough moments Lark tried to see what she could use as a landmark when she felt something sharp enter the back of her neck.

The feeling was similar to what she felt after the drinks and wondered what they had used on her and the brothers. Her body felt like it was floating as she watched the top of the truck change into gray clouds and scattered blue skies.

"Welcome to your new home." a voice said.

Lark couldn't understand where that voice was coming from. Her mind tried to remain focused as she was taken inside a dusty dwelling. Her mind cleared slightly as she was roughly shoved into a chair her wrists untied and then tied to the chair arms.

"What did you do them?" she demanded seeing that Sam and Dean weren't with her. Her mind clearing up quickly.

"You know the saying 'never put all your eggs in the same basket?" the voice belonged to the vampire with the cold eyes. "Well we don't want to have any rescue attempts to be easy. Because now if we get attacked, even if your other friends or hunters come and attack our three locations you all will be either dead..." he leaned in close and licked her neck and she felt something pinch it slightly. "Or you'll be changed."

Lark shivered as the man left the room. From somewhere deep in the house Lark could hear Dean's curses as he was now separated from his brother and Lark. Lark grinned knowing he was as tough as nails, but as she sat there by herself and seeing the sun slowly fill up the room, she wondered if destiny was stopping her from leaving Dean for good.

The bedroom door opened and the bartender from the night before walked in holding a small plate with fresh fruits and a bottle of uncapped water. She looked hideous in the early morning light as she walked in with a dark smile on her face.

"You?" Lark asked surprised and the woman nodded her head. She set the food and water on a small end table that she had pulled closer from the severely moth eaten bed.

"Oh come on now. I knew you three were hunters from the moment you three entered the bar. So I got myself ready for your drinks. Your blood smelt tasty but I couldn't attack you there. Had to give you that cocktail to disorient you. Then we had our buddies at the police station bring you to the station before we came and picked you three up."

"You're not going to hurt us." Lark said trying to hide the fear that tickled the back of her throat. "We didn't come alone. You'll be begging for your life before the sun hits noon."

The woman laughed as she shoved an apple slice into Lark's mouth. "Keep dreaming, hunter." the woman snarled her eyes darkening as her fangs began to slide out of her gums. Lark almost chocked on the apple slice as she watched the woman since this was the closest she had ever been to a vampire's mouth in all her years of hunting. She had always been smart and cunning and used a few tricks she learned and perfected over the years to stop the vamp before they got this close enough to bite. But the heat from the vampire's mouth made her skin prickle and her fear bubbled deep inside her. I just hope Christy can make it; she thought as the vampire shoved another apple slice into her mouth.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The Impala flew down the interstate making Christina happy that the early morning Saturday resulted in the most people sleeping in. Her eyes were narrow as Bobby expertly began to dip knife blades and the tips of crossbow bolts he had taken from the back of Christina's truck into a large mason jar of Dead Man's Blood he had gotten from a secret colleague.

Bobby had only arrived and managed to take three large gulps of the hotel coffee when Christina forced Castiel and him out of the hotel and into the Impala. She had a feeling she needed to drive in the same direction she saw the truck and sedans go and figured if Castiel got another prayer he'd be able to tell where to go next.

"Mind slowing down a bit?" Bobby questioned as he carefully placed the lid of jar of Dead Man's Blood and placed the newly dipped blades and bolts into a specially designed holder to allow them to dry. "Man you drive like your brother."

"Sorry, I don't want to waste any more time." Christina said glancing back at Castiel who had his eyes closed and his brow was furrowed. "Anything?"

"They're somewhere near a dirt road." Castiel said trying to search for more sign of their friends.

"Let's just hope this is the right dirt road." She said pulling off the side when she spotted an old house in the distance behind a grove of trees. "Because I would hate to waste anymore time trying to find them."


	12. Chapter 12

**The rescue is underway how will they fair? Find out!**

Chapter Twelve

The old crumbling Victorian house certainly had seen better days as Christina, Bobby and Castiel found an overgrown hedge and hid behind it, clutching their weapons close to their bodies. It was almost mid afternoon and the vampires were most likely asleep for the time and that only gave the two hunters and angel a small window of opportunity before they would be waking. They froze when a police cruiser flew up the street before slamming on the breaks. The officer from when Christina had stolen the Impala earlier that morning climbed out of the cruiser leaving the vehicle still running. The three hidden hunters sat in silence watching the events that might be following.

"This is kind of like a scene from Blade." Christina muttered looking around and seeing a hill not to far that could give her a better view inside the house. Bobby turned to give her a dark look but saw that she had moved to the hill and was setting herself for an attack. Bobby growled softly but went silent when the loud piercing scream flowed out of the house followed by the officer stumbling out of the front door holding the side of his neck before collapsing onto the ground. Blood quickly pooled around the officer's body when two dark haired men came out, snarled and walked to the body.

"What do we do now?" one of the men asked kicking the corpse as the other turned off the vehicle.

"Get rid of it. We'll call in the morning and make it look like an accident." the other one said before stopping and looking around spooked by a slight flash coming from the hedges he didn't expect to find. "Looks like we got company." He turned and slowly headed towards the hideout of Bobby and Castiel. Before he got too close he heard a thud coming from behind him and knew there was another adversary. His partner was on the ground with a small silver dart full of dead man's blood sticking in his neck. The other hunched over and before he could scream our to say the house was being attacked another silver dark flew through the air and entered the vampire's neck taking him down. The tainted blood raced through their veins causing them to jerk in agony.

Both of the vampires were starting to groan and were weakened as Christina walked out sliding out a machete from it's sheath. Bobby and Castiel stood up and watched as both vampires' head was removed in two quick cuts by Christina who moved her head to avoid the blood spray. Her face for a moment looked dark and dangerous but as she waved her hand silently pointing to two advantage points for the other two to attack from.

Bobby was stationed just below the living room a few feet from the police cruise and braved a look inside. He saw Dean sitting on a chair tied down and looked as though he had five rounds with a crazed wrestler. His bare chest bore slash marks and smears of blood as if someone had spent time lapping up the blood that ran from them. He felt sick to his stomach as he continued to watch. Only one vampire was inside and he was lacking on is guard duty as he saw the vampire's head bob up and down like anyone would be if they were falling asleep. Bobby took in a sharp breath and gently tapped on the window and Dean's head snapped up looking directly at the window looking relieved to see Bobby behind the dirty pane.

Bobby looked up and watched as Castiel vanished for a second only to reappear on the second floor while Christina silently moved to the back of the house. Bobby sighed heavily before quietly moving towards the opened door making sure there weren't any vampires hiding nearby as he slipped into the living room. The vampire that was supposed to be watching Dean yawned loudly before letting out a small startled gasp before his head flew across the room, leaving his body to slump to the floor.

"Not a sound boy." Bobby snarled quietly sliding the knife through the binds that held Dean down. "Here." He handed Dean a shirt which made the younger hunter smile with relief as his body shivered with the cold and loss of blood. He quickly slipped it on and accepted a weapon from Bobby and pulled on his last strength knowing Sam and Lark needed to be rescued too.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam winced in disgust as the vampire that stood near the door admired and licked his lips showing his fangs glisten in darkened room. Nobody saw a figure slowly lowering themselves on a ledge just outside the window. Christina saw a small crack in the window that was just big enough for one of her darts to go through. Christina took in a small amount of air and held it for a brief moment before sending a crossbow dart through the crack in the window directly and into the vampire's back, revealing a very shocked and confused Sam who tried to locate the source of the attack. As quiet as a shadow Christina stood up and opened up the window before sliding inside hunching down as small as she could as she rushed to her brother's side.

"Bobby's with Dean." she whispered as she fought back the tears because of the damage her brother had gone through. His body was littered with cuts and bruising. "Can you move?"

"Yeah." Sam replied weakly and smiled when he was handed a tee shirt.

"Figured you needed it." Christina explained before sliding a spare machete into Sam's hands.

The floor creaked just outside of the bedroom and Sam and Christina went to either side of the door and waited for it to slowly open. There was a sharpness of breath before someone rushed in, not seeing the two Winchesters standing against the wall. Sam took a step towards the door to escape only to watch his sister silently take a step behind the vampire, who was about to talk in a radio to inform that Sam had been rescued, and stuck him in the neck with the knife still impregnated with dead man's blood and used her machete to remove his head then quickly removed the last one. She shook off the kill and gently pushed past Sam to join Bobby and Dean who showed up hearing the noise in their room.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark woke up when her neck began to ache. She slowly looked around seeing that she was by herself, but that was short lived as the bartender sat staring straight at Lark enjoying the discomfort she was experiencing. A small creak came from the awning outside a window and Lark looked over only to see Castiel slowly moving to the side out of sight. The bartender knew something was happening when she started to sniff and looked both confused and angry.

Moving quickly away from the opened door and windows the bartender grabbed hold of Lark and held her like a human shield. Her teeth fell and hung dangerously close to Lark's throbbing vein in her neck.

"I know you're out there." the bartender snarled, glaring at the window, while also keeping an eye on the door expecting another attack. "Come inside or I'll rip her neck out."

Castiel slowly entered the bedroom door a knife clutched tightly in his hand.

"Let her go you fang mutant." Castiel's insult made the female vampire's face twist in a cold, ugly smile.

"Look what came to save you. A little fallen angel. Well it looks like we're going to be feeding well today. Now boys!"

The female vampire didn't hesitate as she sunk her teeth into Lark's soft peachy flesh. Blood trickled down Lark's neck as she gave out a choking gasp. Lark was already weak from the torture and blood loss and her mind began to whirl around her. Heavy footsteps rushed up the stairs as Lark saw Dean, Bobby, Sam and Christina slowly coming and fading into view.

The vampire looked confused as she saw her hostages standing there plus two more hunters. Her eyes gleamed with malicious intent. She backed closer to the window with Lark fighting to keep her neck away from the gleaming teeth of the vampire knowing that was her only escape.

"Sorry, can't hang around for the party." she snarled tossing Lark at the hunters and jumping from the window to land on the ground below. She looked up with triumph as Sam and Christina rushed to the window to see her rushing to the older Ford camper truck parked nearby.

"Go after her!" Dean yelled as he dropped down beside Lark's still body seeing blood seeping from her neck wound. He pressed his hand over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood and was relieved to see she had not torn her cardiac out. He saw his sister and brother run from the room after the vampire.

"Dean let me help her." Castiel ordered reaching for Lark. He placed a hand over the wound and grace raced to close the injury on Lark's neck Dean saw her eyes widen and then slowly close. When Castiel lifted his fingers the wound on Lark's neck was healed and Castiel swayed before falling hard on his rump.

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked checking on Lark, who was unconscious.

"Had to use nearly everything I had been given." Castiel said with words slightly slurring together. "She is just resting Dean. But we have to find that vampire before she hurts anyone else."

"Where's Christy?" Dean inquired when Sam came back in alone.

"She was running after that vampire when we got to the car. She noticed the vampire's truck stalled out not far down the road and took off after her on foot."

"Sonova..." Dean took in a deep breath. "You know ever since we got her away from that Spencer guy she's been turning into quite the little self-appointed Rambo."

"I think she learned that from you." Bobby muttered. "We should get the lass out of here before we have anymore cops show up. Let me take her, both of you look like you can barely stay on your feet." he said scooping up Lark's limp form and headed for the stairs.

Dean and Sam followed closely behind knowing he was right. Sam helped Castiel to stand and stumbled along with them toward the front door. What little they had done just about drained them and it wouldn't do any good for them to collapse. Dean opened the back door of the Impala and allowed Bobby to lay Lark in the back.

Dean's eyes narrowed when he heard a high pitched, angry scream coming from down the road behind a grove of trees. Bobby ran towards the scream while the brothers and Castiel quickly climbed into the Impala driving so that the boys didn't have to walk to far back in case Christina didn't want to comply and come peacefully. However, when they reached the tree line they only saw Bobby looking confused standing just a few feet away from the road. The two brothers looked at each other secretly communicating before both deciding they couldn't stay there. Bobby hurried to the Impala and climbed in back with Lark and Castiel. He didn't need to speak for them to know what he was thinking. They knew leaving their sister behind was a bad decision but Lark's blood loss was their top priority if she was going to be saved.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean shifted uncomfortably inside the hospital room while Sam and Bobby went out to search for Christina. Castiel offered to stay behind and help Dean with Lark but Dean saw how weakened he was by helping her and sent him back to the hotel to rest. Sam and him had been bandaged up and were lucky none of their injuries required more then butterfly bandages. His heart ached when he saw the gauze wrapped around her wrists and the antibiotics and tubs that were connected all over her arms. Lark's eyes jolted open making Dean reach a hand and gently grab Lark's trembling one.

"Sssshhhh..." Dean cooed gently stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Babe, it's just me. You're safe...you're at the hospital. You're going to be okay."

D...Dean?" Lark looked over at him almost as if she was unsure to trust him or not. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with tears of relief. She hadn't dreamed it after all, they had been saved. "She bit me didn't she?" she asked in an angry voice reaching a hand to her neck and feeling the gauze taped to the side of her neck.

"Yeah, she did." Dean said thinking complete honesty was the best idea. He didn't know what sort of nightmare was playing in her head and didn't want to confuse her. But Dean knew she was still upset by that fact. "Lark, you need to relax. Everything is alright. You're safe now. We took care of those vampires."

"Even the one that decided to take a bite out of me?" Lark asked her eyes searching deep into Dean's for the truth.

"No. That one got away along with Christy."

Lark's eyes drifted from one end of the room before looking back into Dean's eyes. "Dean, I hate to say this but your sister...It isn't her. I just...just have this feeling that we're dealing with some sort of possession that we're not familiar with or some sort of mind control."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. I do admit she seems to be different but it could just be those pills. Plus she was under a lot a of stress."

"You don't believe me do you?" Lark asked her voice soft as she struggled with staying conscious as darkness wanted to consume her.

Dean lowered his eyes a he knew Lark would never speak badly of his sister but he couldn't bring himself to admit that there was something awful happening to his sister.

"Dean, I'm not mad that you don't believe me." Lark said even though her voice cracked with betrayal. "Could you go see what's taking the doctor so long? I need to get out of here, I hate hospitals." she complained shaking her head slightly and looking at the lines attached to her arm. She moved to take them out, but was stopped by Dean's warm hand.

"Don't do that, you need to finished the blood transfusion." Dean told her. "I'll go check on a doctor if you promise not to do anything stupid."

"Fine..." she mumbled letting her hand drop and already missing his gentle touch.

Dean got up and left in search of a doctor knowing how stubborn Lark could be and didn't want her leaving until she was stronger.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam was getting more upset with worry as Bobby and he continued to search the town for Christina and the vampire that attacked Lark. They stopped for a red light and noticed a crowd of people along with several police cruisers parked on the side street. Officers were taking down statements from people. Sam glanced over at Bobby who gave a slight nod before pulling over just below them and walking towards the crowd before being stopped by the police.

"This is a closed crime scene." an officer said stopping Bobby and Sam at the yellow police tape. Sam silently thanked his tall height as he was able to peer over the officer's head and felt his legs wobble. The headless body of the vampire was lying in the open and it was burnt to a crisp.

"We were just driving by and wanted to see what was going on." Sam said gently tapping Bobby's shoulder and motioning for him to follow him. "Sorry to bother you."

The officer gave Sam a questionable look but rolled his eyes as he went back to keeping people from trying to get close or to contaminate the scene.

"Ya think Christy did that?" Bobby asked climbing into the Impala. Sam nodded silently, not able to stay it out loud. "Balls! We best find her before the cops do. Who knows what's she's capable of doin'."

"Bobby, I don't think she knows what she's doing. I think something is controlling her."

"Let's hope your right. Because if not, we may have harder choices to make." he said looking out the window as fear crept into his mind wondering what was happening to the youngest Winchester.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lark, Dean and Sam have been rescued but Christina is still out there. Is Christina a danger to innocents that walk the street? Will she be able to be found before anything else happens? Let's read and find out!**

 **Thank you for all that have joined this journey. This has been a pleasure to write and hopefully you all continue to read and comment.**

 **Thank you for all my support from friends and strangers alike. God bless you all!**

Chapter Thirteen

Lark closed her eyes and listened to Dean's voice down the hall talking to the doctor. She felt tears sliding down her face as she knew that what she had said about Christina was true and that Dean was having a hard time believing it. She had a small amount of fear Dean secretly hated her for saying all those things.

Silence enveloped her as she lay there, making her believe she had fallen asleep and the blood transfusion was somehow involved. Her eyes opened and she saw she was indeed in the hospital but the area around her was frozen in time. Dean was standing next to the doctor who was in the middle of saying something. Her eyes scanned and stopped when she saw a small black dot hovering in the air. As she squinted her eyes she saw it was a fly.

"Don't worry. You're not dead or asleep." A voice she didn't recognize said. It had the same softness as Castiel and Lark glanced around until she saw a figure sitting in the corner of her room. The figure stood up and she saw that is was a woman in a silk gray, flowing dress. Her hair was long and looked like it was the same shade as her dress. Her beauty was far more impressive then any model or actress Lark had admired in her life. "Do not fear me, Lark." the woman said smiling sweetly as she walked, more like glided towards her, before gently holding her hand. "My name is none of your concern but I am a friend. In fact I've been a friend for as long as you have known Christina."

"So is that why you know my name?" Lark asked and the woman nodded. "Why are you here?"

"You met with a young child; someone Castiel had confirmed was a Power. Well, that Power is more important to you and will only return if you want her to."

"What do you mean?"

The woman smiled and Lark felt soothing warmth spreading through her veins before it circled in her chest. All the pain Lark had experienced in her life vanished from her mind. All the nightmares she had suffered through were nothing more then a small dot on an extravagant painting. "Dean and you are meant for each other. But I'm not going to force you two into something you both aren't ready for. That Power that seems to be following you is a future child of yours and Dean. Even if you were not to end up with him, she will be there to protect you and help you when you need her."

Lark felt her stomach clench as if she had a child moving inside. Her free hand moved and landed on the top of it as she imagined what it would be like to have a life growing inside of her. Her mind raced with what the woman was telling her and questions as to why she was there in the first place. Memories of when she was in the hospital in Wyoming came flooding back and she remembered the look on her face when Dean came in wearing a plain wedding band and she with a matching one. She remembered the feeling of having a new life growing inside her. The joy she felt shooting through her as she witnessed the same joy in Dean's eyes. But she knew this wasn't real. Just like in her comatose state. This was something that could happen. Something that if she wanted could happen.

The woman smiled and let go of her hand. The sensation in Lark's stomach vanished as well as the warmth she had felt. She felt tears blurring her vision a the sudden loss of that moment when it felt like a child moved within her. Lark blinked away the tears and pulled the strength to be strong from the depths of her soul. She had to have a clear head to understand all that was happening to her and to be able to help her friend.

"You are now healed, child. Heed my warning. Christina is indeed in need of help. She has a darkness within her that will destroy her if it is not stopped." She reached into a pocket and handed her a small vial with what looked like water inside. "Go find a woman by the name of Missouri Mosley. She will help you understand what is wrong with Christina. Take this vial with you as proof you met with me."

"But..." Lark felt herself sink through the hospital bed before everything around her went on as if nothing had happened. Only the name, Missouri Mosley, still lingered in her mind.

"...we just need to make sure everything is well with her before she could be released." The doctor's voice was polite and hopeful as both the doctor and Dean stopped next to the bed. "If she passes certain tests she could leave within the hour."

"Well, let's get testing. I would hate to see my girlfriend try and escape this place." Dean chuckled knowing full well that Lark would indeed try and escape the room. The doctor gave Dean a friendly chuckle in return and looked down at Lark.

"Alright you ready for the tests?" he asked and Lark nodded hoping that the feeling of warmth wasn't a dream, that it was an angel who was healing her.

The doctor motioned his hand allowing the nurse to come inside pushing in a wheelchair and Dean and the doctor helped Lark out of bed and into it. Lark let her hand slide on top of Dean's hand her eyes looking directly into his silently asking him to be there when she got back. Dean's face lit up momentarily with a smile reassuring that he would indeed be there when she returned.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when his cellphone started to ring with a local number. He glanced over at Bobby who pulled to the side of the road so that in case he needed to turn around he could without bringing the police.

"Hello?" Sam answered cautiously.

" _Sam...oh thank god..._ " It was Christina. She sounded scared and out of breath as though she had been running a marathon. " _Sam where are you?_ "

"I'm on the corner of 5th and I-40. Why? Are you in trouble?"

" _No...I mean I don't think so..._ " her voice drifted away for a second and Sam concluded she must be on a payphone in town. " _Sam...Can you pick me up? I'm scared...I don't remember coming into this town. Last thing I remember was seeing Lark getting attacked, us running after the vampire then standing on a street corner alone._ "

Sam could hear his sister choke back a few sobs as he tried to picture where she was.

"Alright go find some place warm. We'll come to you."

" _Alright...there's a Biggerson's behind me. I'll be there._ "

"Sounds good." Sam heard the line go dead and waited for a minute before hearing the call ending. "She's at a Biggerson's near a pay phone." Sam looked down at his phone as he went online to search for how many Biggerson's there were in the town. "There's one on First Avenue and Maple Drive."

"I know that place. That's three blocks from where we found the chard body." Bobby knew it shouldn't have been that easy to find her, but it was a great place to start.

"So we might have missed her when we left."

"Don't beat yer-self up boy. We found her. That's what's important." Sam nodded in silent agreement. He hoped they would find his sister there. But with the fact she couldn't remember what had happened made him worried it wasn't truly his sister he would see.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina huddled in her booth looking with weary eyes at the door not wanting to catch unwanted attention so she tried to act as normal as possible. The waitress had come by and had given her a menu and a glass of water, but nothing on the menu sounded appealing. Her whole body shook as she tried to remain calm. Her stomach growled but she ignored its pleas for food.

"You know you should eat." A sultry familiar voice caused Christina's spine to shiver as she looked up seeing Spencer sitting across from her his face just as smug as before. "After all, food does the body good."

"What..." Christina started before stopping and looking around seeing that nobody was paying any attention to her. She took a sip of her water and leaned in closer at the table keeping her voice and eyes low; afraid she might be taken once again by the monster. "What are you doing here? Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I own you human. Your soul is mine and there's nothing anyone can do for you. Don't you remember me saying that if I die you die too? Well, tick tock. Your time is almost up."

Christina let out a small gasp and jumped out of her seat making several people turn to look at her erratic behavior. She quickly ran out of the building to get away, afraid what would have happened if she stayed. Once she was outside she saw hundreds of different people hanging by their wrists on metal stands appearing around her. She backed up trying to get away from them when she felt herself run into one. She turned around getting ready to run if she had to until she froze, her mouth open in shock. She shook her head as she recognized one in particular and seeing it was Frank. His dark lifeless eyes stared at her as she walked closer to him.

"F...Frank?" her voice trembled as she reached out to touch the older man's face. Tears slowly filling her eyes. Strangely she saw Frank's head look up at her. "What is happening to me?"

"Christy!" Sam's voice shattered the images around her and she noticed she was standing in the middle of the street. People stopped on their walks with their cell phones pressed to their ears. Christina slowly turned around seeing that a few cars had stopped and had been honking at her before Sam arrived.

"Sammy..." Christina mumbled before dropping to her knees and gripping the side of her head. Tears flowed out of her eyes as Spencer's voice kept echoing his last sentence.

" _...Tick tock. Your time is nearly up..._ " Christina let out a muffled scream of pain and fear as Spencer's voice continued to echo in her head. " _I die you die. Because I own you._ "

Christina didn't feel the strong, soft loving hands of her brother as he gently lifted her to her feet. She didn't feel his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he led her out of the street and onto a sidewalk. She did however feel something sharp press into the side of her neck which made her legs grow weak and the world swirl into color before fading into darkness as her mind shut down.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam was trembling when he quickly carried her bridal style away from the eyes of the people and to the car. There were people who continued to stay and ponder what they had seen, however no cops were called and life began to go back as normal.

"Did the drugs take effect?" Bobby asked as Sam carefully placed his sister in the back of the Impala.

Sam nodded as he watched his sister slump over onto the seat. "She should be out for a while. Hopefully it will be just enough to find out what the hell is wrong with her. This is escalating really fast."

Bobby nodded in agreement as they watched Christina's eyes start to twitch and she began to mumble.

"I'm worried about her." Sam mumbled his mind going back to when he was plagued by countless nightmares and knew his sister was suffering through one. "Do you think we should take her back to your house? Maybe keep her locked up in the panic room for her to decompress and until we can figure out what to do?"

"Not a smart idea." Bobby answered as they pulled back into the flow of traffic. "You remember being locked up when you were hooked on demon blood. You think she will think that would be a great idea?"

"No...I don't think she would..." Sam muttered fishing through his pockets pulling out his cell phone as he heard it ring. "Hey Dean." he answered. "What's up?"

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean stood inside the room of the hospital waiting for Lark to come in dressed and ready to leave. "Hey, Sam...Lark's ready to leave the hospital."

" _That's good to hear._ " Sam replied. " _Well, I thought I'd let you know since I have you on the phone. We got Christy. She's...asleep now._ "

"How's she doing?" Dean asked seeing Lark speaking with the doctor who was shaking her hand.

" _A little out of it. But I think after some needed rest and relaxation I think she'll be alright._ "

"Yeah, I think we all need some R&R." Dean said smiling warmly as Lark walked up to him. "What's your ETA?"

" _About five minutes._ "

"Alright. We'll be waiting out front." Dean didn't wait for Sam to say anything back before he ended the call. "So, I think you need to tell me how you managed to be walking out of the hospital. I mean, I was looking forward to pushing you in a wheel chair like last time."

"Last time was because I was high on pain meds." Lark said blushing slightly as Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out the door. "Dean..."

"I'm not trying to push a relationship on you...I just want you to feel safe." Lark gave him a quizzical look. "I believe that my sister is acting strange. Her quick act of anger is not normal. I don't want to make you feel threatened but until we can figure out what is wrong I would like you to stay close to me or Sam."

"Sam said the same thing." Lark said shivering slightly as they stepped out of the hospital doors. "So...I guess the car is a loss..."

"Not entirely. I called the number. I told the guy what was going on and he's planning on dropping your car off at the hotel. I've already paid him."

"How...?"

"I have my ways." Dean said giving his sly smile that made her stomach flip and her body warm with anticipation. He chuckled when he saw the light sparkle in her eyes but turned and didn't press the matter further. His arm dropped from her waist when he saw his Baby slowly drive up and stop with the back doors directly in front of them.

The stop made Christina twitch but she remained asleep. Dean opened the door and moved his sister to a sitting position before sliding in first separating Lark and Christina. He thought Lark would feel more comfortable and just in case Christina came to and tried to attack, he would be able to stop her. Lark got in and looked over at her friend, concern and worry on her face wondering how she could help her. Dean glanced at Lark who subconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder trying to work out a plan in her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Since this is part three of the "Hunter's Vacation" series. This story is going to be slightly longer, I didn't realize until now, but here's chapter fourteen. I hope you guys enjoy and comment!**

Chapter 14

Once back at the hotel, Lark found herself alone in her room putting her clothes inside her bags while trying to figure out who the woman in her hospital room was. She was also trying to figure out what the liquid in that bottle held and why it was important to speak with a woman named Missouri Mosley. The name sounded vaguely familiar, as the name echoed in her brain repeatedly. But her thoughts were interrupted with a soft knock on her door. She pulled the window blind before opening the door.

"Hey..." Dean cleared his throat before handing her a small folder and a small card envelope. "Just need your signature on a few pieces of paper and you'll be the owner of a '66 grey Charger." He gently tossed the folder on the table and Lark walked over, dumping the contents of what was in the small envelope. Her cheeks burned when she found it was the keys.

"Dean..." she stammered trying not to allow her emotions surface. "Thank you for all the help. Don't worry; I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"I'm not worried about the money." Dean said with a smile watching as she quickly signed the paperwork. "Well, congrats..." he said walking over, picking up the folder and standing closer then needed to Lark. "You're now a proud owner of a...'66...Charger..."

His lips twitched into a nervous smile as his eyes darted to look into hers. Lark felt her heart pounding in her chest and was almost certain Dean could hear it playing her ribs like a xylophone. Slowly their faces leaned in closer, Lark's eyes slowly closing not fully understanding the power Dean had on her, but not expecting what happened next.

"I should get this off to Greg. His wife is picking him up here." Dean's presence slowly backed away and Lark's eyes opened just in time to see Dean walking to the door, shaking his head slowly.

"Dean...How's Christy doing?" she asked really not wanting him to leave.

"She seems to be doing better. She's in the tow truck with Bobby as they had to go pick up her motorcycle. But I don't think she'll be driving it. She's was a bit out of it."

"How's Cas?"

"Good, just says he's recovered some and is hoping that Owens' execution is quick because he was told that he'll get his grace back once he's ceases to exist."

"We can only hope." Lark mumbled feeling the weight of the keys sink deeper in her pocket.

Dean headed out the door before he stopped and turned to face her. "By the way, if you think about leaving town before stopping at Bobby's; I'm letting you know that car will need a little TLC. There's a small problem with the radiator. Plus I wouldn't trust any mechanics in town."

"So I shouldn't trust you then?" Lark asked her eyes sparkling playfully making Dean let a small chuckle.

"I'm not staying in town all that long. So you can trust me." he said before continuing out the door.

Lark bit her bottom lip as she watched Dean leave the room closing the door gently behind him.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was happy that her car managed to make it all the way to Bobby's garage before the engine began to clunk and the temperature gauge went into the red and she had to turn it off. Dean had followed her the entire way before he pulled into Bobby's driveway and to the front of his house. Bobby had left earlier with Christina, who was sitting on a cooler at the garage working on taking her bike apart.

"What are you doing?" Lark asked stepping out of her car after popping the hood allowing steam to escape.

"Just standard protocol for me. Got to make sure that there wasn't any foul play. Dean taught me that." Christina answered softly setting her tools down and walking over to the car making sure to stand away from Lark to give her the sense of peace. "Nice car. Bad radiator I take it?"

Lark nodded. "Yeah, it made it here on a prayer. But now it's going to have to be worked on."

"You want me to look at it or do you want Dean to?"

"If you want to look at it, but if you need to work on your bike, that's fine..." Lark replied letting her sentence trail off.

Lark fought with her inner emotions. Feelings of anxiety and fear played with her knowledge of Christina's behavior. Lark knew she wasn't in danger with her but she didn't want to be accidentally attacked if Christina had one of her strange " _fits_ ".

"Lark, I know you're scared of me." Christina said her eyes friendly as they looked at Lark. "But you shouldn't be. I would never intentionally hurt you. But I will understand if you want to wait for Dean to look at this when he finds the time. Or I can look at it now and you can be on your way sooner."

"You know I want to leave?" Lark asked surprised at how well Christina was taking it.

"Yeah, I knew since you came back to Bobby's. You've been jumpier then a jackrabbit on a date. I know it's not entirely me that's making you worried, but it's also being around Dean knowing your history with him. And if I may say so, you should give him a fourth chance. We all know he's an immature buffoon. But he does truly care for you."

"Yeah, I know." Lark said trying not to act nervous around her. Christina peered under the hood before she stopped and looked at Lark.

"Sorry. I'll go get Dean."

"N..."

"Don't. I don't blame you Lark. I've scared you before. Remember when I woke up? I could tell you were scared. So I am not going to take offense. I would just like to know you'll be available if I need to call and talk to you."

Lark nodded quietly. Christina smiled back at Lark and headed towards Bobby's house just as Dean rounded the corner making Lark nervous and jittery.

"Alright ready for me to fix your car?" Dean asked pretending to roll up his sleeves of his tee shirt which made Lark chuckle softly. With a quiet nod she allowed Dean to step forward and lean over the engine to check it out.

"It's not as bad as I thought, I should have it running soon." he told her after looking it over. He headed into the garage for some tools to work his magic on her used, new vehicle.

Knowing she wasn't needed after nearly an hour of watching him, Lark excused herself and headed to Bobby's house, leaving Dean to finish up the work.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The house was warm and already had the sweet aroma of food being prepped for dinner. Christina and Sam both stood in the kitchen talking quietly to each other while Sam sliced carrots. Christina glanced at Lark and gave a sad smile but went back to work rolling out dough for rolls.

Lark walked up the stairs and entered her room tossing her bag to the side and sitting on the bed. She slid her fingers into her jacket pocket and pulled out the vial with the clear liquid inside. She carefully opened the lid and took a sniff.

The smell of sweet ripe fruit invaded her nose. She wondered if it was some kind of nectar, but before she could sample it, there was a knock on the door. Quickly securing the lid on the small vial and setting it in the fold of the blanket, she stood up and opened the door.

"Here you go." Dean said handing her the keys to her vehicle. "It's running good as new."

"Thank you Dean." Lark said smiling and sliding the keys into her pocket. "So...You don't mind me leaving?"

"No, I know it's something you need to do." he said clearing his throat. "I mean, I'm not going to lie, I do fell like we still have a chance, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Well, after I deal with a few things then maybe I'll give us another try." she said shyly.

"Hey, take as much time as you need. I'm not planning on going anywhere or do anything stupid." Lark gave him an unsure look which made Dean smile and rub the back of his head. "Alright, not as stupid as I usually would."

"Thanks Dean. For...for everything you and your siblings have done. And I think I'll give everyone a proper goodbye at dinner then leave tomorrow morning to beat all the morning traffic."

"Sounds good." Dean said giving her a brief smile before closing the door to her bedroom and headed back downstairs.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The house was starting to fill with laughter and merriment as the five adults began to gather around the table for dinner. Lark sat next to Dean and could tell he wanted nothing more then to drape his arm on the back of her chair but instead he sat awkwardly eating his dinner.

"So Lark..." Christina said after another round of laughs. "I hear your car's working now. That's good right?"

"It is." Lark said trying not to look sideways at Dean who lowered his eyes to not show the hurt in them. "In fact I was actually planning on leaving tomorrow morning. I have some personal errands I need to do out of state."

The laughter slowly died down as everyone took in what she had said. Dean busied his mouth by shoving some more food so he wouldn't cause a scene.

"Are you going to come back after your errands?" Christina asked softly her voice trying hard not to crack.

"I will...but I don't know when right now." Lark said unsure of herself. "I mean, I will at least check in so you guys don't worry about me and if you need help on a hunt and I can, I'll be there."

"That's better then nothing." Sam injected trying to calm his sister down who began to stare at her food. "Bobby what do you think?"

"I think the lass needs some time alone." Bobby said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Besides, after all that's been happenin' these last few days; I think ya'll need a break from each other."

"We're not splitting up, Bobby." Dean said his eyes shooting to his siblings afraid that another kidnapping might happen if they split. "Besides, I'm okay with Lark leaving. I know she needs this." he said trying to assure them.

Sam and Christina looked at their brother who picked up his empty plate and set it inside the sink. He didn't say anything else as he headed toward the front door.

"I guess, he's okay with me leaving." Lark said watching as Dean went out the front door and they all heard his footsteps leave the porch.

"At least this time you're saying goodbye before leaving." Bobby said following Dean and set his empty plate in the sink. "But you need to be careful out there."

"I will, don't worry." Lark smiled and finished her meal with casual talk with Sam and Christina, while Bobby went to his room and closed the door.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Night spread through the state of South Dakota as everyone ventured into their rooms and settled down for the night. Dean had made a passing farewell to Lark as he headed for the bathroom, and she answered with a brief smile. She knew that the separation from Dean was a good thing, even though he knew of her feelings for him. She however needed to do some soul searching to find out if her possible future was true or just wishful thinking.

As she lay down, pulling the blanket close to her chin, she tried to picture Dean lying beside her. She tried to picture his strong, warm arms holding her closely protecting her from nightmares or creatures that wished to do her harm. But instead she forced her eyes to close without Dean. She could feel her body relaxing on the bed and before she knew it had drifted off to sleep.

Lark felt her body being shaken roughly which resulted in waking her up. Opening up a sleepy eye, Christina's figure loomed over her. She looked panicked making Lark sit up straighter in her bed.

"Christy..." Lark yawned seeing that it was still early in the morning. "What's the matter?"

"Dean just sent me a text." Her voice was soft and full of panic. "He and Sam are in trouble. We need to go and help them now."

Lark didn't hesitate and grabbed some sweats to throw over her pajama shorts. She picked up a jacket and shoes and quickly threw them on before following Christina out her bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door.

"What's going on? I thought they were still here asleep?" Lark asked as they jumped onto Christina's motorcycle. Christina didn't answer except handed Lark a helmet which she put on and climbed behind on the back of the motorcycle.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark watched as Christina zoomed in and out of traffic dodging cars as if they were standing still. The harsh cold breeze made Lark curl closer to her friend's body for warmth but it was strange when she felt her friend tense up. A red flag sprung up in her mind as they continued to travel until Christina pulled into an underground parking lot. Lark quickly scanned the area for Dean's impala but couldn't see it.

"Where's the Impala?" she asked trying not to jump to conclusions. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"I don't know where the car is, but they said they were hurt over here." Christina said taking out a flashlight and handed it to Lark as they walked deeper inside the parking structure. Lark noticed the nervousness in her friend as she kept looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone.

The nighttime sounds seemed nonexistent as she could only hear the soft scraping of her shoes on the pavement beneath their feet. Lark was trying to decide what was wrong with her friend when she noticed two pairs of boots off in the distance behind a pillar. She instantly recognized the boots as Sam's and Dean's. As she quickened her pace she saw their clothes and felt her heart pounding in her chest thinking they were hurt.

"I found them." she whispered jogging carefully keeping an eye out for any danger. Christina followed but stopped just a few feet away from where Lark bent down to check for pulses.

Lark froze when she saw two mannequins lying as flat as possible dressed in Sam and Dean's clothes. She heard a hammer on a pistol being pulled back and locking. She gradually stood up and slowly turned shining the light on Christina's face. Her once sparkling eyes were cold and lifeless. It as as if the person standing in front of Lark wasn't her friend at all, but a copycat.

"Christy?" Lark said wishing she had grabbed her weapon before they left but realized that Christina had rushed them out for a reason. It was an ambush for her. "Christy, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry..." Christina sobbed her gun shaking in her hand. "But I have to do this..." Lark slowly stood up to try and calm her friend down, but Christina flexed her hand steadying the gun in her hand. "I don't want to do this...but I have to do this..."

"Christy, I don't understand. Why do you want to do this?"

"I don't want to do this..." More tears fell from her eyes as she took a step back when Lark took an uneasy step towards her. "Please don't make me do this."

Is she talking to someone else? Lark thought before she refocused on her friend. "Christy I..."

Lark didn't have time to finish or comprehend what had happened. She was stunned by what Christina had said before she felt something hot pierce her skin and shoot through her body. She didn't feel her knees buckle, but felt the coolness of the concrete beneath her back. The pain finally kicked in and she grimaced and groaned. She was in shock from having a friend and sister shoot her for a reason she didn't know. She was shocked that Christina would do something like that to her after everything she had done for her in the past. But knew she wasn't doing this on her own free will.

Lark watched as her blurry vision captured Christina turning around and heading back to her motorcycle, leaving Lark by herself in the dark and cold. She could feel her blood seeping between her fingers where her hand was pressed hard on her abdomen. She knew the dangers of blood loss and knew she needed assistance; but once again, due to her being rushed out of Bobby's house, she had left her cell phone on her nightstand.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean gasped, sitting up in his bed with beads of sweat slowly running down his face. Sam woke in the bed next to him and turned on the light. It was strange seeing his older brother wake up from a nightmare and it was strange seeing how it was affecting him.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked checking the time with his phone.

"Lark..." Dean jumped out of his bed and quickly stomped his way to Lark's room. He knew that he promised he'd keep his distance from her but he needed to see that she as alright. He knocked on her door and found it slightly ajar. He quickly flipped the light on and felt his heart tighten in his chest. Her bed was empty. Her bags, pistol and phone still in the place she had them the night before when he checked on her.

"Dean what is going on?" Sam asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Lark's gone. But she wasn't going to leave until tomorrow morning and her things are still here." Dean turned and looked confused at Sam then walked quickly to his sister's room. Once again an empty room was all he found. "Christy's gone too."

"You think they're in trouble?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Cas, I need you in the living room. I need to ask you to do something." Dean said his eyes looking upwards.

Sam and Dean quickly rushed down to the living room and found Castiel looking rather confused standing in the middle of the room.

"Why did you call me?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"Lark's missing and so is Christy. I need you to find them. I'm pretty sure if you were to find Lark you'll find Christy as well."

Castiel nodded and closing his eyes and bowing his head as if in prayer. He stood there quietly for a minute before he vanished. Dean and Sam both swallowed hard hoping that both Lark and Christina weren't in any danger. Dean had started pacing the room when Castiel reappeared holding Lark in his arms, one of her arms draped around his neck while the other one was weakly pressed on a wound. Blood was slipping from between her fingers and Dean was instantly worried that his sister was in the same shape.

"Lark..." Dean gasped gently taking her from Castiel and laying her on the couch. "Babe, what happened?"

"It...It was Christy..." Lark said tears flowing out of her eyes. "She..."

Dean felt his anger starting to boil inside him as he turned to look up at Castiel. "Can you heal her?"

Castiel looked down at Lark and nodded. "But she has lost a lot of blood already."

"That's okay, Sam, we need to get her something to eat and drink to replenish the loss of blood in her body."

Sam nodded knowing what he needed to do. Sam raced to the kitchen and began to rummage in the fridge for Gatorade and in the cabinet for some raisins. Castiel lifted Lark's shirt and placed a hand on her forehead and one on the wound while Dean stood nearby watching closely, holding his breath.

Castiel's grace flowed from his hands and deep inside Lark's wound. Luckily the bullet had passed clean through so he knew it was going to heal completely. Lark's face was pale when he lifted his hand seeing a scar of the entrance wound on her abdomen where she was shot. She drew in several slow breaths as the pain eased.

"Here you go, Lark." Sam said handing her the Gatorade and a box of raisins. Dean helped Castiel to a chair from the kitchen when he looked faint.

Lark took the items in trembling hands and begun to nibble and sip on the drink. Dean grew more confused as he forced himself to sit down in the arm chair and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm himself before questioning her. He knew Lark had no reason to lie to them and the bullet wound was proving her story.

"Let me get this straight. Christy shot you?" he asked and Lark nodded. "Why would she do that?"

Lark shook her head unsure what to say. "I can't really explain why she would do that to me." she said already feeling herself grow steadily better. "It was like she was fighting to take control over her body."

That didn't sound like his sister at all; he knew she would never hurt Lark even when possessed. She's strong minded; she would never hurt Lark, Dean thought trying to picture the event in his head. He knew that Christina would tell someone what was going on instead of taking drastic measures like shooting an unarmed hunter; a sister figure and friend no less.

The roar of a motorcycle could be heard coming up the driveway and stopped in front of the house where it went silent. Dean narrowed his eyes as he and Sam stood in front of Lark blocking the view from either entryway. Castiel stood guard as well as his eyes narrowed. He was upset that he must have fallen for one of Owens' tricks.

Christina walked through the front door and into the living room to find both her brothers and Castiel standing blocking the view of the couch. Dean's arms were tightly folded across his chest and his eyes were narrow and flashed with anger.

"What?" she asked looking between her brothers and Castiel. All of them could see fear in her eyes as she glanced around.

"Care to explain where you have been?" Dean inquired. He was going to give his sister one chance to explain and tell the truth. He wanted to see if she would before he made any hasty decisions.

"Lark asked if I could take her on a motorcycle ride to enjoy before she left." she said folding her arms as well. Sam and Castiel could tell she was trying to stop her body from shaking. "She then asked me to drop her at a hotel to spend the night since she was planning on leaving tomorrow."

"Really?" Dean challenged. Christina nodded her head, her hazel eyes boring into Dean's green ones. But Dean could see that her eyes weren't telling the truth. That there was a hidden meaning behind it all. "Well, if that's the case why is Lark saying you shot her?"

Confusion and fear crossed Christina's face as Dean stepped back and Lark was revealed. "Dean...I..." she stated her eyes darting as she worked on a plan to explain herself.

Castiel vanished quickly appearing behind Christina. She let out a cry of rage, fear and pain as she tried to break his hold on her. Bobby's door creaked opened and he ran out holding a weapon, wearing a wife beater undershirt and wearing black briefs.

"What in sam hill is goin' on here?!" he growled at everyone in the living room. He looked confused at Castiel who kept a firm hold on Christina's arms. "What are you doin' boy?" he asked him pinching his lips together in a thin line.

"Christina shot Lark and left her for dead." Castiel growled before he jerked her around and shoved his hand into her stomach, touching her soul. Christina's eyes went wide as she let out a muffled cry of pain as Castiel continued to work inside trying to get to the bottom of what was going on. "Not all her soul has been returned...Owens...he tricked us..." Castiel removed his hand and vanished with Christina.

Dean and Sam were confused until they heard the panic room door squeaking closed. Castiel appeared a few minutes later looking upset and determined. "Make sure she stays in that room. I need to check on Owens. I hope it's not too late."

"Too late for what?" Dean asked but Castiel had already vanished leaving them all wondering what he was talking about.

Bobby lowered his weapon and rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I'll start some coffee, then someone can start explainin' what happened."

"I think it might be a good idea to put some clothes first." Sam suggested looking down at his bare legs making Bobby look down and with a huff headed back to his bedroom swearing under his breath.

Sam walked into the kitchen to make the coffee while Dean looked down at Lark and started to step towards the stairs to get dressed himself, but stopped when she grabbed his hand. He could feel her hand tremble and thought it felt too cold.

"Don't...please don't go..." Lark begged, her eyes pleading with him.

Dean nodded and sat down on the couch beside her wrapping his arms around her trembling body. She turned her head and he felt his shirt dampen with her tears when she buried her face into his chest and fished his shirt tightly in her hands like she was afraid he would leave.

"It's okay, Babe." Dean whispered brushing her hair down and kissing the top of her head. He saw Sam nod and slowly leave the kitchen letting the two to be alone while he quietly went up the stairs to get changed. "It'll be okay...I'm here for you. We're going to solve this together." He mumbled quietly as he tried to comfort her. "I promise..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The house creaked and moaned as Castiel appeared down in the basement. There was not any outbursts inside the locked room and Castiel easily opened the door. Christina sat in a corner behind the cot, making Castiel believe she had somehow escaped. As he turned to leave in search for her, he heard a soft whimper.

"Christy?" Castiel spoke softly walking inside and towards his friend.

He could see that she was shaking with fear as he sat down beside her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

Christina's body jerked as she jumped to her feet and tried to get away from Castiel who slowly clambered to his feet his hands outstretched in a non threatening way.

"It's alright. It's just me."

"G...Get away from me!" Christina screamed her eyes focusing on an area behind Castiel.

Castiel looked behind him thinking that something was there to be threatening but he saw nothing. He wasn't sure what was going through her head as she curled up again in the corner her eyes wide open with fear as she trembled uncontrollably. He continued to watch her as she kept lowering and raising her head up see if whatever had startled her was still inside the room.

It was hard for him to witness such childish fear in someone he knew was quite strong minded. He felt anger pulsing through him as he knew the reason behind the behavior. He couldn't believe someone he had sworn to protect, was now being used even when the monster behind it was being destroyed as he sat there.

"Why..." Christina's sobbing made Castiel look at her. "Why do you want me to kill those important...?"

Castiel had a feeling that it wasn't him she was speaking to. "You didn't want to hurt Lark?"

"No...I would never hurt her...but..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as her body continued to tremble. "...Owens...he said he'd leave me alone. I was not strong enough to fight him. Those sleeping pills I took were just placebos to allow him to get deeper in my mind...I wasn't supposed to escape him...why?"

"Christy, you're..."

"Cas? Is that you?" Sam called from the stairs as he had been upstairs talking with Bobby when he heard talking in the basement.

"Yes, Sam." Castiel replied, taking the moment when Christina looked over her shoulder, to wrap his arms around her body and hold her tightly. He felt her shudder and sink back against him finally as he had used his grace to help her rest. A smile appeared on the angel's face as the word of those that serve above him told that he had gotten his grace back since Owens was becoming less of a threat.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked watching as Castiel picked her up and placed her on the cot draping a small blanket over her body.

"She will be fine. I used my grace to help her rest. Owens' planning on taking her down with him. But I'm hoping this will give her some time for us to save her completely."

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned as they left the room closing the door behind them. "Wait a minute...Wasn't your grace on short supply?"

"It was. But I have proven myself worthy to receive it back. Owens will no longer be a threat to any of you. But I do have something to discuss between the rest of you. Including Lark."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby rubbed his head trying to keep his grumbles quiet as the two adults, who were like his kids, still slept on the couch needing to rest since they had a rough go of it a few hours before. The young woman began to stir and opened her eyes looking surprised at the one that held onto her like a prized possession. She gently moved out of his grasp and headed into the kitchen. She smiled fondly at Bobby.

"Sleepin' like a log?" Bobby asked before taking a sip of his coffee. She seemed to be more relaxed and calm.

"Yeah." Lark answered grabbing a mug for herself and filling it up with hot, strong coffee. She flinched slightly as her wound pulled slightly. She gave her head a little shake before mixing her coffee the way she liked it.

"How you doin', lass?" he asked as Lark sat down at the table and blew across the top of the mug before taking a tentative sip, not wanting to burn her tongue.

"Still shaking. I mean, I don't want to say anything bad about Christy, but she's not the same." Lark already felt bad for even saying anything since Dean lay just a few feet away on the couch. "The Christy I know would never have tried to kill me like that."

"Yeah, that wasn't like her at all." Bobby spoke sitting down in a chair. "I mean, I raised her for only a few years and she never showed signs of being so aggressive. Even after meetin' Sam and Dean."

"You think there's a darker lining to her mental health?"

"Like Owens still manipulating her?" Lark nodded quietly and Bobby nodded slowly. "Yeah. But I think we should ask Sam what he thinks after he comes up from checkin' on her."

Sam indeed walked into the kitchen with Castiel following behind him. Even without knowing what Castiel did downstairs Lark and even Bobby could tell the angel looked better.

"Castiel got here just a few minutes ago." Sam said picking up a towel and tossing it at Dean who grumbled and pulled the towel off his face looking annoyed at the gesture. Lark had to bite down a grin as he sluggishly came over and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Cas, when did you get here?" Dean grumbled his eyes barely opened as he poured his coffee.

"Only a few minutes ago." Castiel motioned for everyone to take a seat as he continued to stand. "I came to inform you I know what is wrong with Christy."

The simple statement made everyone, including Dean, perk up in their seats anxious to hear what was wrong. Bobby let out a deep growl making everyone there picture a bull dog ready to attack.

"Christy's soul was never fully given back to her. It was one of Owens's tricks to keep Christy for himself. She somehow made him crave her..."

"Cas..." Dean held up a hand trying to hide the disgusted look on his face. "It's a bit early for talk like that. Though I don't like that Owens still has her soul..." he stopped and looked curiously up at Castiel. "What do you mean he still had Christy's soul? I thought she was given it back after Sam and I did those things for him."

"I was actually getting to that." Castiel said keeping his voice level. Sam shot Dean a ' _b_ _e quiet'_ look before returning his attention. "Owens was controlling Christy by using her soul as collateral."

"So Owens manipulated her into attacking me last night?" Lark asked and Castiel nodded. "But how is that possible? I thought those pills were helping her."

Castiel's eyes fell and glanced up at Sam who wondered the same thing. "Spencer Owens was still able to infect her even with those pills. I'm afraid that if we can't take back her soul she would be forever lost to us."

"Meaning she's going to die again?" Dean inquired as he swallowed hard; trying to keep his emotions under control and Castiel looked uncertain as to how to answer that.

"There is said to be an elixir that when ingested with certain herbs one can be directed towards the missing soul."

Lark went deep into thought and her face looked panicked. Rushing from the table she ran up the stairs and into her room. Everyone at the table was confused until she returned a short time later clutching something in her hand and looking excited.

"Is this the elixir?" Lark asked handing the vial to Castiel. She bounced nervously on her toes hoping this was indeed something she needed to have.

Castiel gently took the vial from Lark and scrutinized it. He gently opened the bottle and raised it to his nose. His eyes closed for a second then opened to show how puzzled he was.

"Where did you get this?" he asked putting the lid back onto the vial.

Lark glanced at everyone else before clearing her throat. "When I was in the hospital after that vampire bit me, there was a woman in my room. She didn't tell me her name but she told me she was a friend; in fact she said she's been a friend since I knew Christy. But she gave me this vial and said I needed to find a Missouri Mosley."

"Oh Missouri." Dean chuckled shaking his head slowly. "Found memories of her."

"You know her?" Lark asked. "Her name sounds familiar but I can't place her."

"It's alright. The point is you got the elixir." Dean said standing up and stretched. "Lark and I should leave and head to see Missouri, while you guys keep an eye on Christy."

"That sounds like a good plan." Castiel said but everyone froze when they heard screams coming from downstairs. They all ran knocking over chairs and their drinks on the table but that wasn't anybody's main concern. It was the screaming.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina was screaming on the bed her eyes wide with fright and unfocused. She fought against Castiel, who tried to use his grace again. Soon her body stilled and her eyes slowly closed. The group waited in tense silence before Christina's eyes fluttered opened as she looked around her. Her face looked relaxed as she looked up at the few that surrounded her.

"Owens...he has just been executed." she said her voice raspy as Sam and Castiel helped her into a sitting position. "He...was screaming I come with him...but then everything went silent."

"Owens' is dead?" Bobby asked his voice not hiding the pleasure of hearing the news.

"Yeah..." Christina answered looking at Bobby before laying her eyes on Lark. Regret instantly filled her eyes as she lowered them in shame. "Lark...I..."

"It's okay." Lark said pushing her way to her friend. "I know it wasn't you."

"Thank you." Christina said as tears filled her eyes.

Lark couldn't stand seeing her friend cry so she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby quietly left leaving the girls as sobs began to escape Christina but Lark knew it wasn't her fault and remained next to her friend.

"Its okay..." Lark said gently rubbing Christina's back and gently started to rock her. "We'll make sure everything is good...just believe me."

"Lark..." Christina said as she wiped her eyes trying to take care of the tears. "He's still here..." Christina slowly lowered her head and placed it on Lark's lap. "I can't escape him..."

"It's going to be okay, Christy." Lark said gently playing with Christina's hair. "He won't be with you for much longer. He's gone now. Don't worry. You're not alone."

While Christina started to sob softly Lark, while still caressing Christina's hair, began to hum the lullaby like she did when they had rescued her on that day. Slowly she heard her friend's sob turn to soft snores as she fell into, what Lark hoped, was a good dreamless sleep.

"I promise, Christy." Lark whispered moving the hair away from her eyes and gently lifting her friend's head and placed it on the pillow. "I'll make sure you will be okay." She glanced back at her friend's sleeping form and quietly left the basement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer Owens is dead. Lark and Dean now head to Missouri's house to make sure Christina is going to be alright. What will happen once they get there? Is this ordeal all over?**

 **Thank you for your continued support and comments. Keep it up! -DSCWIN**

Chapter 16

Dean was packing a few clothes in his duffel when he heard a soft knock on his opened door.

"Hey." Lark said with a small smile. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Dean said zipping his bag and placing it to the side of the bed and away from anyone so nobody will trip on it. "What's up?"

"Dean I'm worried about your sister."

Dean placed his arm around Lark's shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. "Its going to be okay. We're going to head to Missouri and find out what we have to do."

"But what if Owens has permanently damaged her? Things like this happen a lot with possessions."

"Lark, I know that Christy is still struggling with what she went through, but she's strong. But I do understand your fear. We'll go talk with Missouri and find out what we can do. She may say that Christy's better. That all she need is to have a support; which she does."

"When has anything gone easy for us?" Lark asked looking at Dean squarely. "I'm not even a Winchester yet and nothing ever went easy for me."

Dean looked at Lark with a soft twinkle in his green eyes. He smiled and stood up. "You better go and pack, babe. We're needing to head out soon. It's already late in the afternoon."

Lark watched as Dean walked out of the room, grabbing his duffel bag as he went. As she sat there wondering why he had a slight tease to his voice, it finally dawned on her. Her cheeks heated up as she bluntly wished for a Winchester boy to propose. Lark forced herself to leave Dean's room and walked into hers. As fast as she could Lark gathered her belongings and made sure the vial she had been giving was in her jacket pocket before she left.

Sam, Bobby and Castiel were sitting at the table talking among themselves before Bobby looked over and smiled over at Lark. "He's just making sure the dodge is up and ready." He said sensing the question she was about to ask.

"He's wanting to take my car?" Lark asked surprised as she looked out the window seeing Dean bent over the open hood his duffel sitting right beside him. "Why does he want to do that?"

"Because he wants you to take control." Christina said softly making all the boys leap to their feet getting ready to face a possible meltdown with her. Christina looked over at Sam, Bobby and Castiel and shook her head before looking at Lark. "He's wanting you to be in charge. He regretted pushing you away and he thinks this is the best way to make it up to you."

"But what if he says or does something that makes me want to leave?"

"He has our numbers and he'll wait for us to pick him up. He doesn't want you to feel you have to stay." She flashed a grin before handing Lark two white envelopes one with her name while the other had Dean's.

"What are..."

"They're for you and Dean. I actually wrote one for everyone." she pulled out three more envelopes from her back pocket and handed them to their respectful owners. "They're basically a personal apology for what has happened in the last few months."

"If you're explaining what they are, why bother writing them in the first place?" Sam asked not harshly but felt guilty for even asking as his sister's face fell. "I mean..."

Christina shook her head stopping him and forced the tears to stay in her eyes. "I wanted each apology to be unique for each person." Christina's face lowered with shame as she headed for the stairs and disappeared to her room. Lark stared down at the envelopes before she turned when she heard the front door opening.

"Lark, car's ready to go." Dean said and raised an eyebrow at the everyone in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Lark said holding onto the envelopes and smiling up at Dean. "It's just fine. Your sister just gave me some apology letters to hand to you when we get going."

Dean took the envelope nervously but relaxed when he saw that Bobby, Sam and even Castiel had one of their own. "Well, if you wanna beat the afternoon traffic I say we better get going."

"Okay. You're wanting to drive or..." Dean had her keys already hanging by his fingers and she took them happily. "Thanks. See you later guys."

"Drive safe you two." Bobby called out already tearing into his envelope.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark hated driving at night, even when she was hunting alone. The long endless hours, the empty streets and the wildlife made her uneasy. It made her feel like a victim in a horror movie and every dark shadow she saw off the side of the road she would jump thinking it was a monster or restless spirit needing help. But as she would drive closer it would only turn out to be mile markers, exit signs, or vegetation. It also didn't help that she and Dean had left in the early evening instead of the morning when she had planned. She couldn't pass the blame to anyone in particular as, easy as it would, blaming the dead was pointless.

As she glanced over at Dean her mind momentarily shut off due to the tiredness. Her car slowly veered off striking the rumble strips that was off the side of the road causing Dean to wake up alert as Lark quickly corrected the mistake.

"You okay?" he asked after blinking a few times and trying to wake up. Lark slowly shook her head trying to keep herself awake until the next exit with a hotel.

"Just a little sleepy." Lark said reaching for the radio and turning the volume up to keep her mind busy trying to understand the words as they came out as mumbles.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while?" Dean offered turning down the music and glancing at the mile marker that came by. "I mean we still have an hour and a half to get to Lawrence. Plus another five minutes to get to Missouri's."

"I'm fine." Lark said veering over to the shoulder again her tires once again hitting the strips once again. "I can drive."

"No, you're not. Pull off I'll drive."

Lark sighed and reluctantly pulled off the exit and into a gas station and pulled into a parking space; she had seen she was still good on fuel. She gave a slow sigh and clambered out of the car while Dean did the same.

"Why don't you go stretch your legs. Give you some time to clear your head and get some sleep before we see Missouri. I don't need her riding my ass on not trying to be considerate."

"Seems you got a soft spot for her." Lark joked smiling handing Dean the keys to her car as they both headed towards the doors to the store.

"She helped us out a while ago. She seemed to have known what I was thinking before I knew myself..." he shuddered slightly as he opened the door allowing Lark to enter first. "She scared me."

Lark gave a soft chuckle making the young male teen, who was playing on his phone in the corner of the empty store, to jump and quickly began to clean once again.

"Can I help you with anything?" the teen asked trying to look like he'd been doing that the entire time.

"No I think we'll be just fine." Lark said with a smile fighting back a yawn. Dean had disappeared in the small store and Lark concluded that he'd retreated into the restroom to make the remaining trip more comfortable. Lark headed that way as well as she too felt the urge to save herself the trouble of being uncomfortable as she knew she'd be needing to take a nap.

As she entered the restroom Lark glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. She did look as though she hadn't slept in months. The dark lines of countless sleepless nights was finally coming back to bite her hard. But she felt warmth spreading through her stomach as she noticed that Dean still had that look of admiration and love towards her.

"He truly loves you." A voice from inside her mind said. Lark recognized it as the woman in her hospital room. "He doesn't blame you for what has happened. He doesn't even blame his sister. The fact that he truly cares shows that his love for you is genuine. He needs someone like you in his life. Without you, he would continue to do his work without a reason besides, 'It's what dad wants.'"

Lark shook her head as Dean's voice appeared in her head. She splashed a handful of cold water on her face trying to clear her wondering mind and quickly used the commode. As she finished and washed her hands she glanced herself in the mirror again to see a small blurry form behind her. She turned around and saw nothing was there. I really should sleep; she thought as she dried her hands and left the restroom.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam's mind whirled not allowing him to close his eyes and relax. He hated when his brain wouldn't stop thinking. Wouldn't stop working. He remembered many nights in college, especially before a large test that he would struggle to get a good night's sleep. He however knew he would pass but this was different. Something was eating at his thoughts making it difficult to shut down. A soft bang and even softer sobs drifted through his walls and he knew where the source was. He slowly climbed to his feet and walked out of his room to head to the room next to his.

"Christy?" Sam knocked softly. He heard the sobs slowly grow louder as he pushed the door open. He found his sister huddled in the corner, hugging her knees and laying her head down. Her shoulders, even the dark, started to twitch. "Christy...what's wrong?"

"I can't stop hearing him..." she hesitated sobbing as she was afraid of seeing the annoyance in her brother's face. "...but I can handle it...go ahead and head back to bed..."

"Christy, I can't be annoyed of you." Sam said walking over and sitting next to her. "This reminds me of when we were in college. Right after we met. You had that large fight with Zach that left you in pieces while he moved away. If I said your mood was annoying back then, than I'm very sorry. But now you're not annoying. You didn't think I was annoying when I kept having those nightmares like Dean did a few times."

Christina nodded and leaned up against her brother trying to take deep breaths as her mind echoed with Spencer's voice. "Sam? Could you stay until I fall back asleep?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Sam gently helped his sister back to her bed and sat down on the chair of her desk. He watched as she stared at the window and close her eyes trying her best to relax. Sam watched as his sister's body slowly relaxed and fell into the softness of sleep before he quietly left her room. He walked to his door and hesitated before heading down the stairs and into the den to try and calm himself down. He feared if they can't fix the problem. His sister might end up the same as he was when he was hooked on Demon blood and he lost all sense of reality.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Missouri Mosley's house looked warm and inviting even with all the lights, excluding the porch, off. Dean noticed a piece of paper on the door and didn't want to wake up Lark as she was fast asleep. He slowly pulled to a stop and parked the car. He left the car running as he climbed out and went to grab the piece of paper. It was blank on both sides and it confused Dean greatly. He looked back at the car and decided to head over and maybe find a hotel when something caught his eyes. Black ink started to appear making Dean look down.

 _"Dean and Lark,_

 _Glad you two made it out here in one piece. I'm out of town picking up some much needed supplies. I should be back in a couple of days. Since you two were planning on showing up late I left a key under my welcome mat. Please wipe your feet before you enter my house, Dean."_

Dean felt a stab of fear as it was uncanny how Missouri was able to know not only who would show up, but who to target mostly in her letter.

 _"There's food left for you in the fridge. Just set it in the microwave for three minutes and you'll have a ready meal. One of your rooms will be on the first floor. Take the hall next to the kitchen and it's the room to the right. The second, is on the second floor middle room. I think Lark should take that room."_

Dean smiled at Lark as she began to twitch and moan as she slowly realize the car had stopped.

 _"I will be calling you in the morning around seven. Hope to see you soon. -Missouri_

 _P.S._

 _Dean I have a pie in the fridge that needs cookin'. 375 for 25 min. Make sure to share."_

Dean smiled as he slid the note into his jacket pocket before heading back to the driver's side and got in.

"Wha...?" Lark asked trying to comprehend what was happening.

"We arrived." Dean said shutting off the car. "Missouri is gone for a couple of days. Says we can just stay and wait for her here."

"So should we head inside?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean smiled and after quickly gathering their bags they headed inside. Sure enough Lark, not knowing what was in the note, reminded Dean to wipe his feet on the welcome mat before they headed inside.

The darkened house lit up when Dean flipped the light switch. Lark looked around and then back at Dean who set down both their bags next to the front door.

"Ms. Mosley?" Lark called making sure nothing jumped out and scared her.

"She's not here. Won't be for a couple of days. Had to go pick up some supplies." Dean answered leading them both into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "You want something to eat?"

Lark watched as Dean pulled out two plastic wrapped plates, both with some pot roast, fried red potatoes, and some steamed vegetables.

"Sure. If Missouri went through all the trouble of making our plates. We might as well eat them." Lark shrugged taking off her jacket. "What's the sleeping arrangement?"

"There's a room on the second floor for you. It's the middle room." Dean answered placing the still wrapped food in the microwave. After several minutes Dean pulled out the first plate and set it on the counter. He nodded towards the plate and Lark sat down and was handed a fork.

"So what's the plan tomorrow?" Lark asked seeing the note and the writing on it.

"Thought we just hang out maybe I'll take you over to my old neighborhood. Just to see how everything's going."

"Okay. Where are you planning on sleeping?"

"There's a room for me next to the kitchen." Dean said joining Lark at the counter and sitting next to her. "But I think I'm too tired to pass on the apple pie that's inside the fridge."

"You passing on pie...wow, you must be tired." Lark chuckled.

"Don't rub it in. I'm planning on attacking that pie tomorrow. Come hell or high water." Dean said finishing his food.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The night's lullaby drifted through the partially opened window as Lark tried to stop her mind from going over everything that had happened in the last few weeks. As she lay there, she glanced around the cute little guest room and she saw the letter Christina had given her, before she left with Dean, still in her jacket pocket.

She continued to stare at the envelope for a few more minutes until she got up and collected it. It was quick to retreave the letter from inside and lay back down to read the words that were scribbled on the surface.

" _Lark,_

 _I know that what I did doesn't deserve to be forgiven, at least not for a while. I know that saying 'I'm sorry' after what happened is like trying to patch a sinking boat with duck tape after with water coming in. It can be done but it's not really gonna stop the water. Nor will it change the fact water came in the first place._

" _Even though I know things won't be the same between us I hope that one of these days we can look back on this and grow closer together. So that being said, (Sorry it took so long to say it) I'm sorry for what I have done to you. You, as well as everyone else we know, knows that I'm not an aggressive person. I hate even sparing with my brothers, not because they're bigger then me, its mostly because I hate to fight unless I have a reason. So when I shot you there wasn't a good reason for me to do that. Except for the fact Spencer Owens said that if I were to I would be free and he will let me go. I didn't want to kill you, even though he said I needed to, so I purposefully shot you in a spot where if you could get help you would be safe. But I couldn't call for help as Owens was in my head._ "

Lark traced her wound carefully with her finger tips. Even though Christina had shot her it was true she wasn't aiming for a vulnerable area. Even though Lark didn't think Christina had much control over what had happened. She still shot at Lark. At least she's trying to applogize; Lark thought and continued to read.

" _Whatever happens from now on is up to you. I will understand if you don't want me anywhere near you for a while just please let me know. Please don't let what happened between us define your feelings for my brother. Dean is a strong minded and strong bodied hunter. But he is also quite vulnerable towards you. If you are going to leave him be blunt but not harsh. He may act like Mr. Tough-guy when you give to him straight but he's quite the romantic if you just let him show it._

"Don't _let him take control over you, but let him treat you like the queen you are. I know I'm sounding like your mother, trying to give advise for something like this, but let him do it. He is a great match for you as you bring out the best of him. I believe if he didn't push you to the point of you leaving, I most likely never have to have been in the situation I was in. I wouldn't have been captured, and I wouldn't be needing help. No I don't blame you...or Dean for that matter. I know deep down I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't have stayed but I guess Devin and Robbie wouldn't be living their dreams._

 _"I'm sorry I'm rambling even in this apology letter. So I'm sorry and I hope this is the beginning of the road to forgiveness. As always you will always be my older sister. I hope I'll still be your little sister. Signed, Christina Amy Winchester"_

Lark smiled at the thought Christina had put into writing this letter. To make it more personal then just saying the same apology to everyone. She sighed deeply as her eyes slowly began to close. She knew she could forgive her one day, despite knowing it wasn't her really wanting to shoot her. Lark knew she would one day be able to face Dean and tell him how she felt, but that was for another day. She first needed to be there for Christina. She needed to be there for her sister.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lark and Dean made it to Missouri's house to find her missing. Would Missouri get there in time? Is Christina on the road to recovery? Find out in this chapter! Enjoy, comment and follow. Thank you so much! -DSCWIN**

Chapter 17

The sun was barely poking it's rays through the window and into Lark's eyes. She let out a ear popping yawn while looking over to hear someone moving downstairs. Reaching over and picking up her cellphone she checked the time. Seeing it was half past seven, the thought of Dean being awake before hand seemed out of character for him. But curiosity got the better of her as she rolled out of her bed and headed downstairs, pulling on a sweatshirt to cover her bare arms as the house was a little chilly in the early morning.

A soft humming came from inside the kitchen made Lark crane her neck to look around the corner and was surprised to see Dean awake and making some breakfast. He was humming and cutting up vegetables and some ham before turning around to stir at something on the stove.

"Morning?" Lark said in shock to notice that Dean was cooking something. Dean turned around and nodded. "You're up early. Is everything alright?" Lark asked sliding into chair she used the night before.

"Yeah, everything is just fine." Dean said bobbing his head up and down as he stirred some shredded cheese inside the pan. "I woke up made some coffee and thought after everything that's been happening, I would make you breakfast in bed...but you're up so I'm just making breakfast." He shrugged before turning around and started to scoop out the fluffiest scrambled eggs, Lark had ever seen, on plates she didn't notice. "You want some coffee or juice?"

"Coffee please." Lark said feeling her mouth water as she grabbed a fork and began to take small bites of egg and place them in her mouth. "Hmm...This is good. You cook?" She asked looking surprised up at him.

"If you're a fan of scrambled eggs..." Dean said with a clearing of his throat as he loaded up his plate. "I make a mean hamburger but that's for dinner tonight. If that's what you want."

"I'm okay with that. I honestly don't want to eat out if we can help it."

"What's wrong with eating out?" Dean asked pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"I didn't mean eating out is bad all the time, its just if we have a place where we can cook something to eat, it's going to be a lot easier on our pockets. Since none of us are exactly rolling in the money."

"Fair point. But you do have to admit eating out is a great way to get to know each other." Dean said already starting to empty his plate.

"So what do we have planned today?" Lark asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I thought we'd go shopping and I'll take you around town just to give you an idea what it was like before everything started."

"That sounds good. You think we can stop at some craft store? I thought it would be nice if I made something for Missouri for letting us stay at her house while she's away."

"I think there's something in town. Not sure if it's still opened. I barely remember seeing it the last time I was here in Lawrence. But I think we can do something."

"Thanks Dean." Lark said finishing her eggs and setting the dirty dishes in the sink. "I'll go get dressed. Then I'll clean the dishes."

"Okay..." Dean said watching her leave the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Christina slowly woke up feeling the soft breeze brush against her face. She shivered slightly as she sat up and rubbed some of the sleep out of her eyes before she left her bed and headed for her door. Walking down the hall towards the bathroom she stopped when she heard a creak coming from behind her. But when she turned around she calmed her thumping heart, as she shook her head hating the paranoia that was running into her mind.

"Calm down..." she whispered to herself walking into the bathroom and began to strip down to take a shower. "Just calm down." She turned on the water and stepped in playing with the heating water with her foot until she was ready to turn on the shower. She tried to clear her head as the water took a few seconds to run up the pipes until it came out of the shower head and cascaded all over her. She tried to calm herself down as when she showered she felt cold hands slowly drag across her back but she knew she was alone. She quickly finished her shower and stepped out and placed her bathrobe over her body and grabbed a towel to rub down her damp hair.

She walked to the sink and grabbed some facial moisturizer as her normal routine, after a shower. She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the lotion and pumped a pea size drop on the tip of her middle finger and placed the bottle back inside the cabinet. As she closed the door she froze her eyes wide in fear. Spencer Owens stood there silent and observing.

"You can't be here..." she gasped afraid to turn around; afraid to see what she saw in the mirror was truly there. "You're...dead..." she turned around as she couldn't take the sensation of her being watched. However when she turned around she found herself alone. She looked over her shoulder to find that she was alone. She shook her head thinking she was just suffering through a small panic attack and went back to rub the moisturizer deep inside her skin. Her eyes spaced out as she continued to rub harder each resolution.

"Christy you in there?" Sam's voice muffled by the closed door made Christina stop momentarily before she blacked out and dropped to the floor hitting the floor hard with her head. "Christy?!" Sam twisted the handle to the bathroom and cursed when it was locked. "Christy hold on!" Sam didn't hesitate and could care less if Bobby was still asleep. His sister was in some kind of trouble and he had to get to her. He positioned his shoulder at the door frame and tested the door afraid to break it and cause more harm to his sister. After a few minutes of pushing the door snapped and Sam was barely able to stop the door from smacking into Christina's head. He dropped to her side silently thanking his sister for putting her robe on as he held her. He could feel heat spreading through the robe and touched her forehead and cheeks with the back of his hand. His sister was sick and he didn't know what had caused it. "Cas! Cas I need you here!" He screamed at the ceiling and jumped when he saw Castiel appear right beside him.

"Christy?" Castiel called gently placing his hand on her forehead but jumped back when an audible zap was heard. "Something is keeping me from healing her." Castiel said. "We need to contact Dean and Lark. Let them know they need to hurry."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark leaned on the kitchen counter reading a newspaper that Dean had collected that morning. The coffee she had been sipping on was cold. Lark finished the one gulp and looked at the front door as it opened and Dean walked in looking like he was being scolded by some one. Lark was about to say something when she heard a sweet southern voice that sounded a bit spicy by the way Dean had arrived.

"Now, I'm tellin' you now, Dean." The voice said gradually getting louder. "You don't treat that girl well, I'm gonna wack you with a spoon so hard your own siblings will be dizzy." Lark straightened up walking over to Dean to help him with the four bags he was carrying in his arms. "Now you stop your eye rollin' and let me meet this girl." A short round chocolate colored woman appeared around Dean and walked right up to Lark. "My, my, my..." the woman said with a large smile making her look like someone you wouldn't mind spending an afternoon with a large mug of hot chocolate. "Dean I can see why you're crazy 'bout her."

Lark chuckled seeing the red creep up Dean's neck from his cheeks.

"Now I can see that you'll have some questions." the woman said. "But first. Introductions. Missouri Mosley. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you in person Lark."

"We met by other means?" Lark asked trying not to be rude as she shook Missouri's hand. "I mean..."

"You buy some of my herbs online. Which reminds me." Missouri reached for a large brown sack, that Lark always wondered what was inside when she saw it in the kitchen that morning, and handed it to Lark with a large smile on her face. "These should be nice and dried out for you to stock up your herbs."

"How.."

"She's good at what she does." Dean spoke out as he had fallen into the background by putting away the groceries. "Just leave it at that."

"Mind your tongue boy." Missouri snarled, sounding incredibly like Bobby. "But pleasantries would have to wait. You have something for me to see?"

Lark looked confused for a brief moment before nodding. She rushed up the stairs and into her room and grabbed the small vial still sitting on her pillow where she had left it when she had gotten up. When she returned she saw that Missouri was having Dean pull down a small silver bowl and set it on the counter before being popped in the back of the head.

"Don't you dare make fun of my stature ,Dean Winchester. You tease your sister far to much. The only difference between me and her...I'm not afraid to smack ya." Lark didn't know whether to laugh or come to Dean's rescue but the soft glance she got when she returned she didn't have time to talk. "The vial, please." Missouri opened her hand to allow Lark to set the vial directly into her palm. Missouri's eyes rolled in the back of her head before a smile spread across her face. "Yes...yes this will help her..."

"Help? Help Christy?" Lark asked. She felt like someone splashed an ice cold bucket on her.

"Yes, youngin'. That's why I'm home so early. I had to get home. Something is happenin' to Christina, Dean."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused looking between Lark and Missouri.

"You'll be gettin' a call." Missouri said staring to load up the bowl with some herbs ,that were hanging next to the kitchen sink, before filling a tea kettle with water and placing it on the stove. Dean watched in confusion as Missouri turned on the stove to heat up the water until his cellphone started to sing at him.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked keeping his eyes level with Missouri as she gently began to grind the dried herbs in the bowl while Lark watched.

" _Dean, you have to hurry and find a way to solve this._ " Sam said his voice in a serious tone.

"Why what's wrong with her?"

" _Dean, she has a very high fever that Cas can't even stop. Her skin is literally cooking._ "

"Sonova..." Dean ran his fingers through his hair and Missouri walked back to the cupboard and pulled down a tea cup and set it next to the bowl. "Alright keep me posted." Dean couldn't hang up, despite knowing Sam had nothing, something stopped him from hanging up.

" _Dean?_ " Sam's voice muffled by tiny speaker as Dean had lowered his phone. " _Dean you still there?_ "

"Yeah. Sorry...I..."

" _I'll call if something happens._ " The small click on the other end made Dean place the phone on the counter behind him.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie." Missouri said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna fix your sister. She'll be right as rain by dinnertime."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam didn't know what to do. He felt like he was just taking up space in the room as he watched as Castiel kept trying to heal Christina but he kept seeing something pushing him away.

"What has he done to her?" Sam mumbled mostly to himself as he watched as his sister let out a small whimper her eyes trying to open but only caused blisters to slowly start to form. "What's going on with her?"

"Owens...He somehow infected her." Castiel said grabbing a washcloth and set them on top of the blisters that were appearing on her forehead. "Sam...do I have your permission to touch her soul?"

Sam looked confused as if it was the first time Castiel had asked him permission. "Why do you need...?"

"There might be a chance it could kill her."

Sam's stomach twisted making his legs buckle before he fell into the chair. His face was twisted in a confusing dilemma. On one hand Castiel might be able to heal her from the inside or be able to figure out what was going on. On the other with the rejection of Castiel's grace trying to touch Christina's soul, it might cause so much stress on her it could kill her. He knew nobody will be able to live with themselves by going through that again.

"Sam, I need an answer."

"Do it." Sam said tossing the metaphorical dice in the air hoping it would land in his favor.

Castiel nodded and prepared himself to enter her chest to touch her soul.

Static began to fill the room as Castiel's eyes began to glow before his hand slid inside Christina's chest and stop just as he touched her soul. His eyes slowly closed but as Sam could see that Castiel was moving his hand, he knew that something bad was happening.

The light on the nightstand shattered with a pop and Sam watched as Castiel was flung through the air crashing into the wall. Sam knew it wasn't good and rushed to his sister's side. In the dimming light Sam could tell his sister was no longer suffering. The blisters had disappeared and Sam felt a slight bit of hope that Christina had made it through the ordeal. That she was somehow better then before. But as he touched her to wake her up, he felt how strangely cold she was. He was trembling as he touched her neck and his legs started to wobble. Her pulse was very weak. Her breathing almost not there. She was alive but acted as though she was in a deep sleep.

Castiel stood up shaking the strange dizziness he felt. "How is she?" Castiel asked giving a satisfied smile that her blisters and fever had gone.

"I think she's in a coma." Sam answered. "How was her soul?"

"Part of her soul is still missing. However..." Castiel's voice trailed off as he took in a breath to steady himself. "If her soul is not replaced the rest of the soul will destroy itself."

"Her soul is going to disappear?" Sam asked making Castiel nod.

"However she won't die like last time." Castiel said giving Sam a reassuring look. "She would just be soul-less for the rest of her life. Something even I'm afraid to see."

Sam sighed and glanced over at his sister. "I better let Dean know what's going on." Sam said rhetorically. "Let's hope we can figure out where her soul went." Castiel nodded silently as he glanced over at Christina and felt something burn in the pit of his stomach once again.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Missouri was finishing putting the crushed herbs inside a tea strainer when she looked up at Dean. "Dean, sweetie. I need you to find out everything there is to know about Spencer Owens. The man that took your sister's soul."

"He's dead." Dean said flatly. "What more is left to know?"

"Everything, Dean." Missouri said giving him a not so friendly look. "I'm not askin' for much but I am asking for something. Please?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something offensive and was rewarded with a smack with a hand towel Missouri had in her hand as she carried the tea cup to Lark who was sitting at the counter.

"Here you go, sweet heart." Missouri said setting the vial next to the cup. "Now, the only thing left to do is drink that tea and then that vial." Lark looked up at her about to ask her something. "Mixing it in the tea would only dilute the final ingredient which won't work.

Lark looked down at the tea and shrugged. It was no use arguing with her. Lark gently picked up the porcelain cup and raised it to her lips. The bitter taste of the tea made it hard for Lark to swallow. But the soft caring look of Missouri made Lark continued to drink.

"That's a good girl." Missouri praised handing the empty tea cup to Dean and handed Lark the vial. "Now. Drink this."

"What exactly is this?"

"An angel's essence." Missouri said softly. "I knew what it was the minute I saw it. An angel appeared to you with that vial. Only you are allowed to partake of it."

"So what I saw in my hospital room..."

"Was an angel yes. But don't worry, once this whole ordeal is over all that essence will leave you."

Lark glanced over at Dean before down at the vial in her hand. Her mind whirled with questions. But she needed to help a sister. Taking the lid and carefully taking it off. The sweet aroma enveloped Lark's nose. She took in a deep breath to not freak herself out before tilting the vial into her mouth. For something smelling sweet tasted much like regular water. She was quite surprised but finished the liquid inside.

"Now come with me." Missouri smiled gently taking Lark's hand while handing Dean the tea cup before leading Lark to the living room and puffed a few pillows for her to lay on. "Alright, all you have to do now is go to sleep."

"Just go to sleep?" Lark asked feeling the effects of some kind of sleeping medicine taking control. "What...was in...that...?" Lark's eyes closed and Missouri closed her eyes mumbled a few words before placing the vial inside Lark's hand.

"Good luck there, sweet heart." she said before standing up and leaving Lark to be by herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Just two more chapters (possibly three) and this story will come to an end. Let's hope Lark can be successful in grabbing Christina's soul. But as always nothing ever is easy for a Winchester...or one that could be one. :)**

 **God bless all of you who have helped me and I hope you all enjoy the rest of this.**

Chapter 18

"... _Help us_..." a voice called from somewhere to Lark's left making her open her eyes. "... _Help us please_..."

Lark slowly sat up wondering where she was as the area was a mix of shapes and colors not allowing her any clear picture of her location. She gradually climbed to her feet trying to remember what she had been doing before she had blacked out.

"... _Lark_..." Dean's voice suddenly drifted around her. "... _I'm here; I'll be waiting for you to wake up_..." Lark looked confused.

Wake up? she thought trying to pinpoint Dean's voice. But the other voices that echoed made it hard for her to hear him. When did I fall asleep? Lark wondered rubbing the back of her head. She tried to remember the events that lead her into this dream state when she looked down and found the empty vial in her hand. Missouri gave me tea...and I drank this...; her mind buzzed with the memory and she knew what she needed to do.

"... _Someone help us_..." the voice came from several doors that were surprisingly quite easy to see. "... _We want to leave_..."

Lark swallowed hard as she gently took hold of the door handle and slowly turned it. The knob spun easily and creaked open. A swirling darkness appeared on the other side. She reluctantly pushed her hand into the mist and something or someone grabbed hold of her fingers before she was sent flying inside the mist and the door behind her slammed shut.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark stumbled through the door her eyes trying to take in what she saw inside the room. Three large mirrors sat at the far end of the room. Lark gradually walked up towards them but stopped when the young girl stood in front of them wearing the cute ruffled dress and her hair was pulled in white butterfly barrettes.

"It's good to see you again!" the girl squealed jumping in place.

"Same here." Lark said with the same excitement but she couldn't keep her confusion away from her voice as well. "Where...?"

"You're in a room of mirrors." the child smiled. "Each mirror represents you own soul."

Lark, still confused, walked to the middle mirror and felt her mouth drop in shock. She was wearing a flowing dress looking lovingly into Dean's eyes who looks as though he was about to cry with happiness. She could see Sam, Bobby, Castiel and Christina in the background throwing flower petals into the air.

"It's...my wedding?" She said looking down at the child who was smiling at the mirror.

"Part of your soul wants to be side by side with Dean. You are in control of what happens. But if you desire something you shouldn't deny it."

Lark glanced back at the mirror and she did truly seemed happy. Her left hand was gently grabbed and was pulled until Lark was in front of another mirror. Inside it Lark was fighting an array of creatures while her friends lay on the ground in varies stages of pain. She wondered if this was saying she was a defender. A protector of her friends.

"You are a protector." The girl said as if she could hear Lark's thoughts. "You're much like Dean that way. You rarely care of your own safety but as long as your friends are protected you will be happy with whatever happens. Willing to sacrifice your life for them."

Lark smiled as she continued to stare at the mirror. She looked down at the young child who pulled her to the final mirror. As Lark stood there she saw two people she barely recognized. As she continued to stare at the mirror, at the two grown adults, they began to smile as someone Lark knew instantly. It was her as a child. She moved closer and saw the child moved closer inside.

"The last part of who you are." the child said softly. "Your parents help make up who you are." Lark felt her hand being gently pulled away from the mirror and towards the door to the room. "These three images make up who you are. You'll now forever remember who you are. But now you must save Christina before she's gone forever."

"...what?" Lark shook her head as she saw herself, as she was, reflected in the three mirrors. "What do you mean gone forever?"

"Find her soul." The door opened and Lark stepped out and into the hallway. As she turned around to admire the clarity of the space from before, the door behind her slammed shut and another door down the hall became clear. Lark quickly reached the other door and gently twisted the knob. Once again swirling black mist greeted her and Lark stepped through more confident then the last.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean sat in front of the computer screen of the library, after Missouri had asked him to head out and get the information she desired. Dean had called Sam and had also asked him for help trying to find as much information on the man known as Spencer Owens, a lot quicker. He felt his cellphone start to buzz in his pocket and he pulled it out.

"What have you got?" He asked reading an article about the recent killings, of hunters and citizens alike, that were connected to Spencer Owens.

"Not a whole lot, I'm afraid." Sam said and Dean silently cursed. "Just the police report about his recent kills."

"That's what i found too." Dean said closing the tab and trying to think of anything that might help them. "How she doing?"

"She's alright. Asleep but Cas is keeping an eye on her. He'll let me know if something goes wrong."

"I hope Lark would hurry." Dean muttered closing the computer down before standing up. He noticed a young girl standing in the middle of the aisle looking up at him and smiled. Dean looked behind him wondering if the child was smiling at someone else, or if someone else noticed the girl. "Well, keep me posted on what you find out...if you find out anything."

"Will do." Sam hung up and Dean walked towards the child slowly, afraid to scare her away. But the girl just continued to smile before giggling and running down a set of aisles. Dean quickly moved after her careful not to knock into anyone who stood in his way. The little girl stopped at some stairs leading towards the basement and xerox machines. Dean stood there puzzled for a minute before carefully heading down the stairs until he reached a large collection of dust covered books.

Dean looked around the two aisles waiting to see that little girl, wanting her to explain why he was there, when he heard giggling at the table. The child was sitting there her feet dangling over the edge of the seats as she began to hum an hauntingly familiar song.

"Little girl?" Dean asked slowly moving towards her. She turned and smiled at him. "Are you supposed to be away from your parents?"

"I don't have any parents." the girl said matter of fact. "At least not yet."

Dean looked confused but glanced down at the dust covered book on the table.

"The answer you seek in here." the girl said gently poking the cover. "Good luck!" she chuckled before she vanished in front of Dean.

Dean took a minute to shake his head thinking the stress of what had been happening the last couple of weeks had finally made him snap. But as he opened the cover of the book that was on the table he slowly sat down to read what he had found.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark emerged from the black veil and now stood out in a front yard with a peeling white picket fence and an old fashioned swing in a tree next to her. The house that was fenced in was a cute Victorian with dark brown shutters and tanned walls. Lilies and Daisies were in near rows next to the front porch. Lark almost felt like she was home as she stood there but jumped when she heard an odd rumbling behind her. Turning around she saw that a First Modeled Ford drove past and honked at a horse drawn carriage. Lark wanted to know what time she was in when the front door opened and her eyes went wide with freight. Spencer Owens stood at the door. He looked happy as he helped push an old fashioned wheelchair out and stopped it in the rays of the sun.

"Daddy." the young girl that sat in the wheelchair smiled up at the general direction of him and Spencer knelt down to hold her hands gently. "Must you leave for work? Why can't you stay today?"

"Because, Lilian." Spencer said with a smile as he gently picked up her hands and gently kissed them. "If I stay your grandmother will make me clean and not play with you. But don't worry about me not being here. Your friends will be here and they'll keep you company."

"Daddy?" Lilian said her face looking away from her father before her hands slowly began to gently run across his face. "Just so I can remember you."

Lark looked confused as well as heartbroken when she watched Spencer hug his little girl and stood up to leave. Something brushed against Lark as she saw a bright white light off the side of the porch. Spencer looked nervous as he cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked his voice trying to stay calm. Lilian's head tilted to the side wondering why she didn't feel another presence join them. Soft whispering came from the bright light and Spencer looked down warily at his daughter. "You know of my offer. You can enter my body as long as my daughter is not harmed in anyway." More whispering came and Lark moved her hand to cover her eyes as a flash of bright light engulfed her.

"Daddy?" Lilian called her voice starting to become scared. "Daddy? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here child." Lark shivered as she started to move towards the porch wanting to be in between the devil Spencer Owens and the innocent child that was confined to a wheelchair. "Don't worry. I'm never going to leave you."

"S...Stay away from her!" Lark snarled her voice quivering with fear. The last time she faced him he was trapped in a circle of holy oil and fire. Here he was free to roam around. To vanish in a blink of an eye. Owens turned slowly to face Lark and smiled that same dark twisted smile.

"My, my, my." Owens sang gradually walking down the steps towards Lark. "I see you came to try and rescue your friend's soul. Are you not?"

"How can you be here? I thought they killed you?"

"Oh they did. But this is just a memory. A memory that you are controlling."

"How?"

Owens smiled and gently caressed Lark's cheek. Lark winced as if Owens had smeared something foul on her skin as he leaned in closer. You're wanting to know who I was before I came into this body. So that you can properly destroy me. But you can't. Spencer was foolish as he tried to help his daughter. That's why I had her soul too. After that...I stayed like this for years taking other people's souls before taking one more before my killing spree started."

"Whose soul did you take?" Lark asked already feeling she knew the answer.

"Spencer's himself. I may have taken control over his body but his soul was still intact. He was what fed on when souls were hard to come by. Or when I needed to stay 'Under the Radar' as you humans say."

"Why are you here then? Why do I feel like I need to save more souls then just Christy's?"

"Because you may not save hers. Somewhere deep down you don't want to save her. She's in your way of your own happily ever after." Owens' voice struck a nerve deep inside. Lark didn't think that about her sister at all. Yes, she did shoot me; she thought as she watched Owens turn around and started to walk back to the girl. But she will never want to be left in a place like this. Not with a monster like Owens still walking about...

Her eyes went wide. "Your old house..." she spoke suddenly taking a step back. "I'm in your old house. I didn't recognize it because I never went inside. Christy's trapped somewhere in this old house of yours."

Owens turned his face, twisting in malice his sneer looking more evil then any monster Lark had ever faced.

"You...little bitch..." Owens snarled turning around to face Lark and taking a step towards her. "You won't be able to save her. I won't let you leave this place."

"Daddy?" Lilian's voice caused Owens to freeze and turn his attention to the young child. "Don't forget who you were."

"What was I?" Owens taunted as Lark quietly began to make her way back to the door to escape and quiet as possible lock Owens inside this place.

"A good man. A great father. My best friend." Lilian's words seemed to have effected Owens as he grabbed his head and let out a mangled scream giving Lark the opportunity to run out of the room and back into the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Lark is so close. With the story coming to a close I hope that this short chapter is entertaining. So don't worry there would be at least one more chapter after this. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

Lark leaned on the closed door trying to keep her breathing under control. She knew where she was now even though she never stepped foot inside just by the result in the last room.

Christy has to be in one of these room; she thought as she found that there were four more rooms that still needed to be search. "Sonova..." Lark cursed quietly.

"You need some help?" the young girl asked gently grabbing Lark's hand.

"Please I can't search all these doors for..."

"She's in the last one at the end of the hall."

"Are you...?"

The girl nodded. "Back when Owens took her that's where she was found. In the last room."

Lark nodded and headed towards the last room. A loud crash came from behind the door and the tiny girl first showed fear as she ran behind Lark.

"You bitch!" Owens snarled stepping over the shattered pieces of the door. "You'll never escape this place! If your pathetic friend couldn't. What makes you think you're so special?"

"You didn't capture me, Owens." Lark said while gently pushing the young child to the door at the end of the hall. "Not to mention you won't." Lark spun around and began to run down the hall. Owens' screams of frustration echoed around them and the doors that sat to the right of Lark began to explode one after the other. Lark could see the last door at the end of the hall and the little girl who had fallen in the process. Stopping to help her up and grabbing her hand Lark reached the door, threw it open and they both stepped behind the door slamming and locking it shut behind them.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Dean stepped through the front door where he was greeted by a young man who was being led by Missouri much like when they first met her. "Now don't you worry. Things will be better once you invest in stock. Trust me you'll be here next month with the great news." The young man nodded and Missouri closed the door behind him and shook her head slowly. "That poor boy. First his wife went with the gardener now she's trying to steal his money. I swear after this he better leave town." She led Dean back to the kitchen. "She's advanced to a place where we can't help her." Missouri said slowly shaking her head. "I think she found out where she needs to go."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked pulling out several pieces of paper out from his jacket. "Are you trying to say that I wasted two hours in that library looking up information for nothing?"

"I couldn't get a hold of you." Missouri stated bluntly as she turned off the stove as Dean just realized that a kettle had started to whistle. "Besides, the fact you went out and did something instead of worrying about Lark was a good thing."

Dean's face dropped. "You made me leave to get away from Lark?"

"And it worked like a charm." Missouri smiled and began to pour some water into a large mug. "Cocoa?" she asked innocently already scooping out two large scoops and stirring it into the water. Dean smiled slightly as Missouri also grabbed a bag of mini marshmallows and set them in front of him.

"Thanks." Dean said stirring his cocoa mix and dropping the small marshmallows into it.

"You're welcome Dean." Missouri said gently patting his hand.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The room Lark and the child stumbled into was so cold that their breath danced from their mouths like their own spirits escaping their bodies. The child trembled and Lark instinctively wrapped her arms around her small frame and gently began to rub her arms. Lark glanced around the room trying to see what was inside waiting to challenge her. Owens' scream was muffled outside the door causing the room to shake. Why does he want me to stop so bad; Lark wondered and smiled as the child nodded her head clearly warmer then before.

"Lark?" The voice was soft and familiar making Lark look up and looked surprised she didn't see before. Christina was standing there wearing the red tank top and grey sweats she wore when she was taken. "How...how did you get here?"

"Christy?" Lark asked standing up and checking to see if she was real. "Oh God Christy! I'm so glad to see you. How do you feel?"

"First off, I'm confused as how you're in here. Second, because I don't know how you managed to find me. Third, I couldn't believe that Dean let you come here without him."

"Oh, he didn't have a choice." Lark smirked holding her sister tightly in her arms.

"When did you get your leg healed?" Christina asked her eyes falling on Lark's leg that she knew without a doubt was broken from their hunt in Upstate New York.

"Oh...Cas healed me..." It was Lark's turn to look confused. "Don't you remember?" Christina shook her head. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"Fighting with Dean, getting in a car accident and waking up here just now."

"You're just waking up? And you don't have any other memories?" Lark asked in surprise.

"No, why what has happened?" she asked looking frightened.

"Christy that's been over three months. You're alive at Bobby's and not stuck here."

"Her soul has been trapped here since the accident." the child said taking the vial out of Lark's pocket. "But once we get her out of here. She won't remember this encounter but her own memories will help her catch up to what had happened."

Christina opened the vial and raised the bottle to her lips. In one quick gulp, she downed the contents swallowing it. Christina's body began to glow the same milky green color Lark had seen back in the Bed and Breakfast. Gradually that same milky green light lit up as Christina's body disappeared and surrounded both Lark and the child in warmth and love.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark let out a loud gasp and felt herself rolling off the count and onto the floor with a thump. She was back in Missouri's house and her head throbbed with pain. Dean rushed into the room with Missouri closely behind.

"Babe, it's okay..." Dean whispered helping her to sit up.

Lark's eyes found Dean's green ones that were filled with worry but were warm and inviting. Her deep blue eyes filled up with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"She was trapped in his house." Lark sobbed her body trembling. She broke the embrace and looked down in her clutched hand. The vial was filled with the milky green swirl now.

"Is that...?" Dean asked and Missouri nodded.

"Best call your angel friend and have him collect it."

"Cas," Dean smiled taking the vial and gently holding it. The inside pulsed inside like a tiny heart. "Cas we have it. We need you to come pick it up."

"I'm here Dean." Castiel said appearing right next to Missouri who didn't flinch.

"It's good you're here." Missouri said gently taking the vial from Dean's hand. "But next time knock on the door please." She handed Castiel the vial who thought about vanishing right there but the dark look Missouri gave him made him decide to walk to the front door before vanishing. "It's good he learns quickly. Now, come on into the kitchen. you both need something to eat."

"What about Owens' soul? He was chasing me." Lark asked wanting to make sure he wouldn't be able to harm Christina again.

"He won't be able to both anyone, Lark." Missouri smiled. "Once you gathered her soul all of Owens' soul was destroyed muck like the world he sent you in. Now come on. I would hate for Dean to suffer more instead of eating that pie."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam jumped when Castiel appeared holding a milky green vial. Castiel didn't wait for any questions as he opened the lid and carefully tilted it into Christina's mouth. The green liquid easily flowed through her slightly parted lips and out of sight. The dark room began to glow the same soft green as it traveled down her throat and began to light up her veins as tiny symbols began to glow on her arm.

Sam and Castiel stared in silence when the glowing stopped. Soon a chocking sound erupted from Christina as a dark color smoke exited her mouth and into the vial. Instinctively Castiel closed the vial and turned his attention back to Christina who cleared her throat and rolled over on her side and fell into a deep calming sleep.

Castiel didn't wait for permission as he gently laid a hand on her forehead and used his grace to scan her. His mouth stretched with a smile. Something Sam had hardly seen since knowing him.

"Her soul...it's back to normal." He seemed relaxed as he looked down at the swirling black mist that moved inside the vial. "There's no need to worry about your sister anymore Sam. Let her sleep. I will need to dispose of him."

"Owens?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded before vanishing, leaving Sam to sink into the desk chair looking calmer knowing his sister was back now. He sent a text to Dean to let him know things were okay at his end and to check on Lark.


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank those who have joined me on this three part journey. For those not familiar with them these are: "A Hunter's Vacation", "The Soul Eater" and this title "Soul Searching". This has been a joy to write. I hope that I'll be able to write normal fanfics for Supernatural soon. But until then Enjoy and God Bless you all! -DSCWIN**

Chapter 20

It was right after dinner that night that Dean and Lark felt like they needed to head back to Bobby's. Missouri didn't try to change their mind as she smiled and helped them pack up some leftovers in plastic containers and placed them into a large brown bag. While Dean went out to put their bags and food in the car, Lark stayed back in the house to help Missouri with the few dishes that were left from their dinner.

"You shouldn't be afraid, child." Missouri said handing Lark the last plate to be dried off. "When you see her, she's going to be just like she was back in New York."

"It just seemed to easy." Lark said putting the dish in the cupboard and closing the doors. "When has anything been easy for us?"

"This one yes it was easy to get her soul out of there. But it's better then havin' to fight and possibly loosin' your own soul in the processes. That would break Dean to the point nobody would be able to save him. He loves you, but I think you know that."

"But are we really meant to be together? We're so much alike..."

"That may be but that doesn't stop the fact, you two can't stop looking at each other. I had to send him to the library to get him out of the house or he would've sat there holdin' your hand the entire time." Missouri smiled and gently hugged Lark closely. "Give Cassidy a thought."

"Cassidy?" Lark asked confused.

"That child that helped you find Christy's soul. Why else would she come to you of everyone in the world. More importantly why did she appear in front of Dean?" Lark shrugged and looked out the front door seeing Dean was heading towards them but stopped and turned around to head back to the car. "He's nervous. He'll come around in the most spectacular way. Now go be with your friend. She's gonna need her older sister."

~DSCWIN~

" _There goes my heart beating  
_ _'Cause you are the reason  
_ _I'm loosing my sleep  
_ _Please come back now..._ "

Dean slowly increased the volume on the radio liking the music that was playing. Lark, who had fallen asleep in the passenger seat shifted slightly, but didn't wake. The soft music was soothing and Dean couldn't help but hum along trying to listen to the message hidden in the song.

" _There goes my mind racing  
_ _And you are the reason  
_ _That I'm still breathing  
_ _I'm hopeless now._

 _I'd climb every mountain  
_ _And swim every ocean  
_ _Just to be with you  
_ _And fix what I've broken  
_ _Oh 'cause I need you to see  
_ _You are the reason._ "

Dean turned off the music trying hard not to hear his own pain emanating through the speakers of the car. He felt as though he was loosing his mind over a woman. A woman he shared nights with. Shared himself with. But he feared her as well. She was someone he couldn't control. Much like his sister who proved time and time again that she was capable of taking care of herself as she had done it for most of her life. But Lark was a whole other ball game entirely. She was like him. Strong and resourceful. Even when there were times where he couldn't control himself.

How can I tame someone if I can't control myself; Dean wondered as he continued to drive sighing with relief when he saw the border of South Dakota.

"Don't deny yourself a chance to be happy." A small voice came from the backseat making Dean swerve and pull off waking up Lark as she was tossed sideways.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Lark asked seeing Dean shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He had been clearly spooked by something, but she didn't know what.

"Yeah. I'm probably just going crazy." Dean said, chuckling before turning on the radio. The song from earlier was just finishing up with the last few lines.

" _I'd climb every mountain  
_ _And swim every ocean  
_ _Just to be with you  
_ _And fix what I've broken  
_ _'Cause I need you to see  
_ _That you are the reason._ "

Dean glanced up at Lark and their eyes connected. Something about being with each other brought a spark that seemed to burn deeply in their chests.

"I...I think we should probably get started again Dean." Lark said feeling her cheeks start to burn as they continued to stare deeply in each other's eyes.

Dean broke the connection and looked around, noticing the small darkened police cruiser that had pulled over and stayed put watching to see what Dean would do. But before Dean could turn back onto the street, a car raced past them causing the police cruiser to flip on the lights and race after the offender. Dean thanked his lucky stars as he pulled back onto the interstate, but gave a quick glance in the back seat for any uninvited guest that might be hiding and saw it empty. Lark glanced over her shoulder too wondering what Dean thought might be back there, but didn't say anything. The voice never came back as Dean drove, sending him back into his own thoughts.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Bobby's house was dark and quiet when Dean pulled up. Not even the porch light was on, making Dean glance over at Lark who looked like she would fall asleep just about anywhere.

"You want to find a hotel and come back tomorrow?" he asked putting the car into park. "Or we can sneak in quietly and sleep on the couch."

"I'm okay with what you decide." Lark said too tired to think. Dean chuckled and turned off the car and, out of habit, put the keys into his jacket pocket. The two, as quietly as they could, exited the car, taking only the brown bag of leftovers with them and headed towards the house.

Dean slowly opened the front door not wanting to alert the house full of hunters and an angel. Nothing moved except for Dean and Lark who, after putting the leftovers into the fridge walked to the couch and sunk into the soft fabric as they were too tired to climb the twelve stairs to the upper floor. They both were just wanting sleep after the nightmare they had in the last week or so.

Dean shifted his body so he was sitting at an angle his head barely supported by the back of the couch. Lark shifted her body to take up the small space left her head resting on his chest her head tilted so she could be lulled to sleep by the soft thump of his heart.

 **~DSCWIN~**

The sizzling of food cooking in the kitchen stirred Lark from her most comfortable sleep. Lark could hear someone humming along with a silent song. With a tender look at Dean ,who looked more comical then the night before as his mouth was open and a thin river a of drool gradually fell down his cheek and soaked into the couch, Lark chuckled and she gently kissed his cheek.

" _Well I caught my wife with another man, and it cost me ninety-nine._ " The voice was high and preppy making Lark stand up trying not to disturb Dean too much. " _On a prison farm in Georgia close to the Florida line. Well I've been here for two long years, I finally made the warden my friend. So he sentenced me to a life of ease taking care of ol' Red._ " Lark rounded the corner and smiled as she saw Christina swinging her head back and forth while bouncing from one food to another and doing exaggerated dance moves. She had her ear-beads on while her Ipod was strapped to her arm as if she was about to go for a run or came back from one. " _Ol' Red is the damnest dog. That I've ever seen. Got a nose that can smell a two day trail he's a four legged tracking machine. You can consider yourself mighty lucky to get past the gators and the quicksand beds. But in all my years that I've been here, ain't nobody got past Red."_

Christina turned around and smiled blushing slightly as she pulled the ear buds out of her ears before pausing her song.

"You seemed to be in a better mood." Lark said wrapping her arms around Christina and holding her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. According to Sam I slept for twenty hours, woke up got dressed went for a run with Sam down the lane about three miles and back. He went up to take a shower while I decided to make breakfast." A buzzer sounded and Christina spun around and grabbing some hot pads reached into the oven and pulled a pan of orange rolls bubbling and looking extremely gooey.

"Wow. Do you think we have enough food?" Lark joked seeing the piles of Waffles, pancakes, orange rolls, scrambled eggs with ham and cheese, sausage links and crispy bacon.

"Nope. I know Dean and Sam. They'll eat a pile of these by itself. But I made sure there was plenty. And if you're gonna be heading out I didn't want you leaving on an empty stomach. Plus this is a major apology to everyone for the stress I had to put you all through these last few weeks."

"Well, thanks...but I think I'll skip breakfast. Got in pretty late last night. Not really hungry."

"Okay." Christina said spinning around grabbing some murky white glaze and began to drizzle over the orange rolls. Lark could see the glaze cascade over the edge and into every crevice. "I made sure there'll be plenty of food for everyone. I guess maybe because of the events that happened I didn't want to deny myself the simple pleasures of life. Oh...morning Dean."

Dean stood barely awake but it quickly changed when he saw the food and smelt the fresh coffee. But he smiled most at his sister, acting just like she was before all of this happened.

"Wow, I think Bobby will try and keep you here at home." Dean said walking up and pulling his sister into a warm hug. "Please tell me you're better."

Christina chuckled as she slapped at Deans hand as he reached for an orange roll. "I'm just fine." she said gently pushing him away. "But these are for breakfast."

"Where's Bobby? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"He left yesterday afternoon. Had to help a fellow hunter in Memphis. Won't be back for a few days. But I promise I'll leave him something." Christina smiled and grabbed some plates that were in the dish strainer and began to place them around the table. "Come and eat, while it's still hot."

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked licking his lips and sitting down.

"Coming down the stairs." Christina said starting to set food, dressings, mugs and coffee on the table. "Alright. Dig in!"

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark let out a loud moan of pleasure as she stood underneath the hot water feeling stress and worry get pulled out of her body and down the drain. It had been a nightmare; she thought grabbing some of Christina's shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. Now I need to do one last thing, talk to Dean about us.

She shivered slightly as she felt the door swing open in the bathroom. "Hello?" she said turning her back on the guest grabbing a loofah on a stick to defend herself.

"Lark, I need to talk to you and it can't wait." Dean's voice was rushed and Lark felt her cheeks heat up.

"Dean, give me just a few more minutes and let me wash out my hair."

"Sure. Just meet me back in the kitchen when you're ready to talk."

"Okay." Lark chuckled as she heard Dean leaving the room allowing her to finish her shower and allowed her to step out of the bathroom to quickly bounce to her room next door to his to change.

 **~DSCWIN~**

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Christina asked when Lark made her way downstairs wearing some jeans and a tee shirt.

"Yeah...I never felt so sure in my life...I just hope she understands." Dean said his voice shaky and nervous.

"Well, I can just say if things go downhill don't blame me." Christina left the room and smiled at Lark.

Lark watched as Christina walked up the stairs quickly taking two steps at a time and disappeared into the bathroom. As Lark walked into kitchen she saw Dean leaning up against the counter one arm across his chest while his other hand covered his eyes as if he was having a discussion he wasn't ready for.

"Dean?" Lark said gently making Dean snap his attention and she could see his face pale before his cheeks began to glow a soft rose color. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Dean took a deep breath and quickly reached out and grabbed both her hands. "Lark I've been thinking about something since I listened to that song from the night before."

"Okay, and?"

"Lark I want us to try and work this out. I want to be beside you. But I don't want you to think I'm doing this just to control you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small in his large fingers. "But I want to shoot for something." He slowly fell to one knee and Lark took in a sharp breath one hand covering her mouth in shock as tears began to fill her eyes. "Lark, I'd climb every mountain and swim every ocean. Just to be near you and fix what I've broken. I just need you to see you are the reason."

Lark felt tears falling down her cheeks as she saw that he was indeed holding a ring in his fingers. "...Dean?" Lark's voice cracked as he gently rubbed his thumb over her skin on the back of her hand. Her voice was lost to her. She couldn't believe what was happening and she gently pulled her hand out of his. "I...I don't know..." Dean stayed on his knees in shock as she turned and left the house. He listened as she ran across the gravel before the sound of her Charger screaming out of the parking lot. Dean was still on his knees when Christina and Sam came in.

"She...she left." Dean said his eyes starting to mist over with tears. "I guess I scared her away." Both Sam and Christina rushed to their brother and wrapped their arms around him. Dean was still in shock as he kept the ring held up. He stood there just for a minute before running out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Sam called chasing after him.

"She didn't say no or yes. I want to have her give me a straight answer." Dean hopped into his Impala and pulled out.

Sam turned to look at Christina who smiled and shook her head. "But we have to be there for him."

"No, Sam, we don't." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Sam and leaned up against her brother feeling his arms wrap around her. "Dean will be okay. Besides...He took the only drive able vehicle. My truck is being borrowed by a fellow hunter while Bobby took the keys to my motorcycle for some weird reason."

Sam nodded slowly and the both walked back into the house to get dinner started and to wait for Lark's answer to Dean's question.

 **~DSCWIN~**

Lark was pulled off the side of the road. Wanting to sit and think without causing too much suspicion as she sat there.

What was he thinking; Lark wondered covering her face with her hands completely shocked by what Dean had just done. We only been...close to one another for only mere months. I still don't know anything about him!

"You shouldn't deny what your heart wants." Cassidy's voice came from Lark's passenger seat. As Lark turned her head in surprise by the presence of the little girl. "You know you love him. You saw it yourself your soul wanted to be with him."

"But...but I'm not ready to get involved with anyone." Lark felt the words repeat in her head as she said them. She remembered back when she said the same thing to Christina back in New York before all the chaos started.

Cassidy started to laugh, a laugh that sounded like a bell gently tinkling all around her. "I remember you telling me that. You even said 'If he didn't show up when he did I would have driven off and never spoken to him for years.'"

Lark sat confused as the thought had crossed her mind just then. "Are you saying I told you this story?"

Cassidy smiled and nodded. "You told me all kinds of stories. About all your adventures before I came into the world and after when I was born." She smiled brightly at Lark who felt something warm spread through her. "Don't worry, mommy..." Lark's face paled. "You won't remember me for several years after this encounter. But I will be in your dreams." Cassidy stood up on her passenger seat and wrapped her arms around Lark's neck.

She feels so real; Lark thought as gradually Cassidy's arms faded away. She was staring at the emptiness of her car when she heard the familiar purr of the Impala. He's here...just as she said he would.

Lark quickly exited her car when Dean himself jumped out of his car. Dean looked at her as they stared keeping distance before Lark ran to him and leapt into his arms. She was indeed fighting to keep the feelings she had from surfacing as she kissed him deeply. Dean held her close returning the kiss before gently placing her on the ground.

"Yes, Dean..." Lark said as tears began to fall. "I'm sorry for leaving like that...I was just taken by surprise."

"No need to explain, Lark." Dean said with a goofy side smile that drove her crazy. "I do understand that I threw it on you. But...I was wanting to do this to someone someday...I'm glad it's going to be you."

Lark smiled and kissed him again before looking down at her hand as Dean slid the ring over her finger. It wasn't anything fancy. No large diamond that both knew would cause more problems on hunts. But there was a tiny blood red stone with something etched delicately inside. It was the anti-possession tattoo she had seen on Dean, Sam and even Christina's bodies. "Where did you...?"

"I knew a guy who owed me." Dean said with a smile. "Now you'll be protected. Even if things go bad for us, this will protect you from any harm. Because a storm is coming...a lot bigger then you and me and the family. This little adventure we had with Christy is going to be just a minor hurdle. I don't want to keep you here if you're not ready for what's to come."

"What's to come that would cause you to say that?" Lark asked.

"The end of the world. We let Lucifer loose a while ago...it's going to get pretty ugly...but I'm willing to fight for us if I have to."

Lark smiled hearing the genuine remark and gently kissed Dean. "If that's the case...I'll stand beside you."

 **~DSCWIN~**

Sam and Christina sat on the front porch sipping at glasses of sweet tea when they saw both Lark's and Dean's car pull up the drive. Sam glanced over at his sister and saw a smirk spreading across his face as she continued to quietly sip.

"She said yes." she said after her drink.

"What makes you think that?" Sam inquired as Dean and Lark walked back to the porch laughing and talking quietly among themselves.

"Because she's here with Dean...plus I can see the ring on her finger." Sam watched as Christina ran down and hugged Lark tightly then hugged Dean. "Well, congrats you two. Now let's go inside and eat up some spare ribs?"

"You read my mind." Dean said smacking his lips in anticipation making Lark chuckled.

"Welcome to the family Lark." Sam said as they headed inside and he saw the ring. "You know this isn't carved in stone."

"I know." Lark said with a smile watching as Dean worked on helping his sister with the food. "But I promised myself I wouldn't deny myself some happiness."

As the group of hunters sat around the table enjoying the food and company a small child peered into the window undetected by any of the four hunters. The child's ruffled white dress gradually began to vanish as she too vanished into the air. The last thing to disappear was a long slender smile and the words, "Thank you mommy."

 **THE END**


End file.
